The Door
by Elite Shade
Summary: An unfortunate human teen used to a life of abuse and abandonment suddenly finds his way to Zootopia! Will he find a place for himself in this new world? And how will the residents of Zootopia react to the strange new mammal called a human?
1. Chapter 1

**The Door**

 **by**

 **Elite Shade**

 **Hello there readers! I truly hope that you enjoy this fanfic! Zootopia is one of my absolute FAVORITE movies! Please note that I haven't stopped writing any of my other stories, but I just had to start writing this one!**

 **On another note, please take the time to read my friend Aurora Hammer's story** _ **Last Songs of the Eld Kingdom**_ **on Fictionpress! It's a great story!**

 **I myself have also started posting on Fictionpress . com! Look for my story _The Fox's Path_ there!**

 **Without any further ado, I present to you, The Door!**

Eli was panting heavily as he ran through the subway. Normally he was quite claustrophobic, and being in the subways would've reduced him to a nervous wreck. However, he was so desperate to get away, that he pushed the fear into the back of his mind. He had ditched his pursuers a while ago, yet still he ran, knowing that they would keep looking for him. He clutched his right side, feeling a sharp pain, but still he kept pumping his legs, making sure to avoid the third rail.

"THERE HE GOES! GET HIM!"

 _How'd they catch up?_ he wondered as he continued to run, the pain in his side getting worse. His breathing was ragged, and he could hear their steps and taunting voices getting closer.

 _Is this it?!_ Eli thought with hot tears streaming down his face. Suddenly, he saw a door that he figured was for maintenance workers open just ahead of him, and it had a lock!

 _Just a little further!_ Eli thought as he pumped his legs even harder than he had previously. He got to the door, slipped inside, and engaged the lock. He even found a deadbolt, and quickly locked that too! Then he covered his mouth to silence his breathing, and listened with his ear to the door. He suddenly heard their footsteps run past the door without even slowing.

 _Please don't let them find me!_ he thought. Hoping that they would just continue on, he felt around for a light switch. Not finding any near the door, he felt around the other walls. Still not finding a light switch, he did discover that the room he was in was much bigger than he had thought previously. He started feeling his way in the darkness down what he now believed was a long corridor. He then spotted a light further up ahead and started to make his way towards it. He stopped dead in his tracks, however, when he heard the knob of the door he had just come in through start to rattle.

"I bet he's in here!" came a muffled voice. Soon the sounds of someone kicking the door were heard, and Eli started to make his way to the light even faster. He looked behind him as he heard the door be busted in, and saw five dark figures with flashlights enter the small room. They flashed their lights around, searching the room. Their gazes just sliding over the dark hall Eli was still running down. Unbeknownst to Eli, all they had seen was a solid wall where the opening to the tunnel he was currently running down once was.

"Alright, he ain't here! He's around somewhere, and when we find him, we're gonna let him REALLY have it!"

"Yeah!" the other four cheered excitedly.

Eli was puzzled as to why they weren't chasing him down the hall, but he didn't stop. He kept going, the light at the end of the tunnel was getting brighter and brighter. Eventually he emerged from the tunnel into a busy intersection beneath an overpass. Eli was now even more confused, and turned to look at the tunnel he had just come out of, except that it had disappeared completely. It was just solid concrete now. He felt the wall, trying to see if maybe it was just a trick of the light, but it was just a solid wall.

Eli turned to take a better look at his new surroundings. The buildings were in odd shapes and sizes, and that went double for the cars passing by.

 _Are some of those remote controlled?_ Eli wondered as he saw one of the **really** small cars pass by. He looked inside, and saw a mouse in a suit and tie driving. He looked at some of the other cars, and saw all kinds of different animals driving, all dressed in clothes. It was just as a family of tigers passed by in a minivan that he snapped out of his trance.

Eli quickly made his way to the crosswalk, and flipped up his hood. His side was still hurting, but he ignored it in an attempt to not stand out. He pressed the button at the light, and was soon crossing. After he had crossed the street, he kept his head down while he walked along the sidewalk. He passed by several animal people, all of whom stopped and stared at him. Eli noticed this and continued to walk with his head down and hood up. It wasn't until he had walked a few blocks that he started to hear sirens. He immediately ducked down an alley. He heard the siren stop as a car pulled up nearby.

He hid behind a dumpster as he heard the sounds of two car doors open and then shut.

"Just try to take this seriously Nick! Several witnesses claimed to have seen a shady guy in a hoodie covered in blood! This could be really dangerous!" a female voice whispered exasperatedly.

"I seem to recall us getting a similar report last week." said a laid back male voice. "And that ended with us questioning some poor old badger who spilled lasagna on his shirt."

"This could still be different!" the female voice said.

"Alright, Carrots, alright." said the male voice. He heard the two start to get closer to his hiding spot, while Eli tried to make himself as small as possible. In doing so, the pain in his side flared up, causing him to make a sharp intake of breath.

"Nick! Behind the dumpster!" the female voice whispered, just barely loud enough for Eli to hear. He tried to run, but he was already so exhausted at this point that he only managed to flop over face-down on the pavement.

"Hands where I can see them!" he heard the female voice say authoritatively. Eli complied by placing both hands on the back of his head. His side felt like it was on fire now, and he let out a low groan. He looked up to see a gray rabbit, and an orange fox, both in police uniforms, with two guns pointed directly at him. They both looked at him, shock was written on their faces.

"Uh carrots? You ever see anything like this?" the fox asked.

"No...I haven't." the rabbit said as she slowly put her gun away. Then she looked him up and down and gasped.

"Call an ambulance!" she said to her partner, who immediately whipped out his radio to do just that. The rabbit looked him over, her eyes full of concern.

"Don't worry, we'll get you to a hospital ASAP!" she said, gently putting a paw on Eli's shoulder. The moment she did that, Eli broke down and started to cry. He couldn't make himself stop. Then he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his neck, and gently hug him. He saw that it was the rabbit cop.

"I promise, everything's gonna be alright." the rabbit said while hugging him.

"The ambulance is just around the corner!" the fox said, and Eli could hear the siren. He then blacked out with the rabbit still comforting him.

 _Later..._

Eli slowly opened his eyes, to see that he was laying on a hospital bed. He felt very weak and quite drowsy, and assumed that he was drugged. The door to his room was slightly ajar, and he could hear more voices.

"I'm sorry officer, but I have absolutely no records of any kind of Animal like this one! I have no idea as to what to call it!"

"Him!" he heard the voice of the rabbit cop. "Whatever he is, he's a person!"

"Easy there Judy, I'm sure that the good doctor here meant no offense by it." the voice of the fox said.

"Yes. It was honestly just a slip of the tongue officer."

"Fine, but how's he doing?" said the rabbit, named Judy.

"Well..."

"Is it bad?" Eli heard her voice with a tenderness that immediately started to make him tear up. He forced the emotion down, and listened more intently.

"Well...we were able to stitch up his side. We determined that he had been slashed with a knife. There were actually a few more stab wounds near the area, but those were actually minor."

"So he was attacked?" the rabbit asked.

"Yes...but not just from the stabbings."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...we found evidence of previous injuries. Broken bones, bruising, scarring...wherever he came from, he's had a really rough time of it. What's more, after several different examinations from several different doctors... we have all come to an agreement that the patient is just in the early stages of adolescence."

The was an audible gasp. "He's just a child?"

"Yes officer...a child that has seen a very long history of abuse."

"When will he wake up doctor?"

"He should be awake shortly officers. If you would like, you could wait in the room he's sleeping in."

"Thank you doctor." the rabbit's voice was already getting closer. Just as the door started to be pushed open even more, Eli quickly closed his eyes tight. He heard the sound of a chair being dragged over next to his bed.

"Thanks Nick." the rabbit said to the fox.

"Anytime Carrots."

Eli was surprised by the feeling of two small paws gently take his hand. He just laid there for a few moments, his mind slowly becoming less foggy, all while the rabbit gently stroked his hand. After a few more moments passed, he opened his eyes.

"Hi there!" the rabbit said happily. "Can you understand me?"

Eli nodded, making the rabbit smile more.

"Can you tell me your name?" she asked, excitement in her voice.

"I'm...Eli" he said quietly.

"It's nice to meet you Eli. I'm Judy, and this is my partner in crime fighting, Nick." Judy gestured to the fox, who was currently sitting in a chair with a pair of aviators on, sipping from a styrofoam cup. He casually waved.

"Now, we just spoke with the doctor, and you're going to be just fine!" she said.

"However...we're going to need to ask you some questions. I know that maybe you're not in the mood to answer them, but that's all I'm asking you to do right now." Judy said, her eyes pleading.

Eli thought for a moment, and then nodded his head.

"Alright." Judy said as she clicked a carrot shaped pen and flipped open a notepad. "Eli, what's your full name."

Eli took a few moments before answering.

"It's only Eli..." Eli said while looking down.

"Just like Gazelle." Nick said while lowering his shades.

"Nick hush!" Judy scolded him before turning back to Eli.

"Alright...we'll just leave that blank for now." she said as she scribbled some more in her notebook.

"Okay then...um...what are you?" she said, clearly feeling awkward for asking the question.

"I'm a human." Eli said while looking down.

"Hu-mann" Judy said, testing the word.

"Uh...okay..."

"So...who attacked you?"

Eli remained silent for a minute, still looking down.

"A...gang...from the orphanage..." he mumbled. Judy's ears drooped and Nick also took more of an interest.

"You're from an orphanage?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Yes...New Paths, New Homes Orphanage." he mumbled.

"New Paths, New Homes...got it." Judy said, her eyes still showing concern. "So...how old are you?"

"I just turned thirteen."

"Where...do you come from?" she asked him.

"Somewhere where humans are the only dominate life forms." Eli said.

"Wait...do you mean...?" Judy started.

"I think that I'm now on a different world than the one I was on earlier."

Everyone in the room was silent as this new piece of information sank in.

"Huh." Nick said. "I always thought something like this would involve little green men."

Judy shot him a withering glare, and he just held up his hands in surrender.

"Eli...are you saying that you're an alien?" Judy asked seriously.

"...I...guess I am." he said.

"So...how'd you get here?" Nick asked, now up and walking over to stand by Judy.

"I don't know." Eli answered. He then began to relate to the two officers everything that had happened from when he was running away from the gang in the subway to how he had stumbled out here on this world to how they had found him hiding behind the dumpster.

"Wow...and here I thought that the Night Howlers being flowers was a bit of a stret-OOMPH!" Nick said before Judy elbowed him.

"Eli..." Judy started, "The doctor said that after having you tested, he found a lot of signs of...past abuse...did this happen back at the orphanage?"

Eli stayed silent again. Then he looked up with and nodded. Judy looked at him, tears in her eyes, and just hugged him again. Eli sniffled, and held back his tears. Nick rested a paw on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Judy broke the hug to finish scribbling in her notepad.

"Okay then...I think that's enough questions for now Eli." she said as she clicked her pen and put the notepad away.

"So...what happens now?" Eli asked, his voice making a slight croak.

Judy took his hand in hers again and looked him dead in the eye.

"First, you're going to get some rest, and then later some food. We're going to start to enter you into our system, and then we're going to see about finding a place for you."

"Will it...be another orphanage?" Eli asked, dread creeping into his voice.

Judy looked him right in the eye. "Eli, I promise you, things are going to be different!" she said firmly.

Eli nodded, though doubt being deep seeded into his mind.

 _New world...same promises...same rules._ Eli thought.

Judy gave him one more hug, and Nick ruffled his hair. Both briefly made him smile.

 _Maybe..._

They all exchanged their goodbyes, and the two officers left the room.

Eli laid in the hospital bed, and thought about what just happened. A zebra nurse came in carrying a tray of food. She nervously said hello and set the tray up for him, and then quickly exited the room, actively keeping her eyes cast down.

 _I guess I'm pretty weird looking to them._ Eli thought glumly as he looked down at his food. It was some kind of soup, with a side of crackers, and a pitcher of water. He took a spoonful and tasted it, immediately grimacing.

 _New world...same hospital food._

Eli took a few moments, and started to eat more of the soup. He was pretty hungry. In a short while, Eli had finished the soup, and poured himself a glass of water from a pitcher on a table next to his bed. He then noticed a remote, and saw the T.V. on the far wall. He turned it on, and started to flip through the various channels. He stopped on a news channel.

"Once more, we are showing you this amateur footage of a strange mammal sighted being taken away in an ambulance by two members of the ZPD!"

Eli was amazed at what he was seeing. It was himself, unconscious, as a bobcat EMT had him loaded onto a stretcher while Judy and Nick were saying something to the driver. The footage was then stopped as a giraffe anchor woman appeared on screen.

"So far, the ZPD has not released any information as to what this being is."

 _At least she's not calling me a creature._

"They have issued a statement that the mammal in question has been taken to seek medical treatment, and that he will be questioned at a later time. Which hospital he's been taken to has been withheld. Leaving us to wonder, is this being a new undiscovered species of animal? Is it an alien? And why was it injured? We here at ZNN will keep you up to date on this story as it unfolds."

Eli switched off the T.V.

Eli rolled over in a huff. He started to feel sleepy again, and let out a yawn.

 _She just had to call me it!_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there readers! First off, let me just say that this story is really fun to write, and I plan on continuing it for as long as I can!**

 **Secondly, I would like to thank my friend Aurora Hammer once more, for being a kind helpful friend. If you didn't know already, they are the author of an exciting story on Fictionpress . com titled** _ **Last Songs of the Eld Kingdom**_ **, which I totally recommend! I too am posting on that site now, so be sure to check out _The Fox's Path_!**

 **Lastly, and perhaps most importantly...enjoy!**

The Door

by

Elite Shade

"So...you have no idea what it is?" the large cape buffalo said incredulously to Judy and Nick. After taking Eli's statement, the fox and bunny duo headed straight back to the ZPD headquarters to make their full report. Needless to say, Chief Bogo was not in a good mood.

"Did you even bother to check the known mammal database?" Chief Bogo said while crossing his arms, and staring down at the two.

"Why of course not sir, we would never dream of doing such a thing." Nick said as he absentmindedly leaned back in his chair. Judy shot him a dirty look.

"Don't you even start with me Wilde! Don't think for one second that I've forgotten the incident with the badger!" the Chief said, slamming a fist down onto his desk.

"Sir," Judy started, "we checked the database, and he doesn't match any other animal. He claims that he's something called a _Hue Mann_ , but there was nothing in the database about that either. As far as we can tell, we've just encountered a new species!" She couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Calm down Hopps." the Chief said while rubbing his temples. "We'll wait to hear back from the doctors first, before we start jumping to conclusions."

"But sir, he said that where he came fro-"

"I read your report Hopps! I'm well aware of what this...kid said. And now I'm saying to you, that we'll wait for the doctors to finish their evaluation of him first. The media is already in an uproar over _him_! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Judy said, still feeling excited over this new discovery.

"Good. Now then, according to what you've told me so far, the individual in question is indeed a juvenile, and has shown evidence of past abuse...is that correct?"

"Yes sir." Judy's ears drooped at that. Nick sat up straight as well.

"Yeah, from what they told us, the doctors said that wherever he came from, he's had it pretty rough for a while now." Nick said.

"Alright then...that is unfortunate...however, the people at Child Services should be able to sort him out once he's released from the hospital. By then we can have this media circus under control. Until then, I'm assigning you two to this...Eli. I can't spare anymore officers at this time, so even though he'll be staying at the hospital, he's officially in your custody for the time being. Dismissed!" he said while pointing at the door, cutting Nick off before he was about to say something.

Judy and Nick quickly made their way out of the Chief's office and walked down the hall. Through the glass front doors, they could both clearly see an army of reporters and cameras right outside.

"They have been asking about you two and the creature you found for hours now!" Clawhauser said excitedly from behind his desk. The chubby cheetah was smoothing his hair back and straightening his tie.

"Making yourself look good for all the cameras?" Nick asked.

"Yup! You never know who'll be watching...like Gazelle" Clawhauser said happily, his eyes becoming as glazed as the donut he just picked up.

"So what was that thing anyway?"

Judy gave Clawhauser a stern look. " _He's_ just a child. And he's in pretty rough shape."

Catching the rabbit's tone, Clawhauser looked remorseful. "Just a kid? Oh wow...I saw some of the footage...was he hurt?"

Hearing the concern in his voice, Judy smiled at him, before the memory of what the doctor had told him made her ears droop.

"Yes...and he looked terrified..." All three were silent at that. Until Judy got her usual look of determination.

"Uh-oh," Nick leaned in to whisper to Clawhauser, "I know that look. That's the look she gets right before she goes and drags me along on-"

"Come on!" Judy said impatiently as she took Nick by the arm and started to sprint with him stumbling after her towards the back exit.

 _Back at the hospital..._

Eli awoke with a start and shot straight up. After a few moments of remembering all that had happened up until last night, he frantically grabbed for the t.v. remote and hit the on button. What popped up was the same news channel, ZNN, he watched the night before.

"And as you can see, we have yet another week bright cloudless skies coming to the fine animals of Zootopia." said a zebra weather man. Then the same giraffe woman from last night came on.

"We have yet to receive any additional information regarding the strange hairless being that had been taken into ZPD custody last night. If you're just joining us-"

Eli switched off the t.v. and laid back in the hospital bed.

"It wasn't a dream...it's real." he said aloud.

After coming to that realization, he started to breath rapidly. He curled up on his side and closed his eyes. Silent tears streamed down his face as he tried to get his breathing under control. It wasn't until he felt something soft and warm wrap around his neck. He opened his eyes to see the bunny cop giving him a hug. After a while, his breathing slowed, and the tears stopped.

"Feeling better?" Judy asked him after she let him go.

"Yes...thank you..." Eli said.

Judy smiled at him as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Anytime! I know that this must be really scary for you, but don't worry. I promise that Nick and I are both going to do everything in our power to make sure you are safe!"

Eli looked down, a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Umm...thanks officer..."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm Officer Judy Hopps of the ZPD! But my friends call me Judy."

"And I'm Captain Nick Wilde. But you can just call me sir." The fox cop said as he relaxed in the chair next to Eli's bed.

"Please don't listen to him. He's my partner, _not_ a Captain!" she said pointedly to Nick.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." he said while holding his paws up in defeat. Eli smiled a little more at their exchange.

"Anyway," Judy started while giving Nick another look as he started to open his muzzle, which he immediately shut, "we've been assigned to watch over you! So I guess this means we can get to know each other better."

Eli was silent. "So...am I going to another orphanage?"

"Well...once your files are all in order and submitted...and you're all healed up...Child Services will be stepping in."

"So yes." Eli said numbly. His shoulders slumped, and he looked absolutely miserable. Then he felt Judy take his hand with one paw, while the other one gently turned his head to face her so that she could look him square in the eye.

"Eli. You will not be alone anymore. I swear." The bunny's eyes were so full of confidence, Eli almost believed her.

"It's true pal." Eli turned to see Nick standing at the foot of the bed now, smiling at him.

"When carrots here makes a promise like that, she'll do just about anything to keep it."

Eli looked down again. If rabbits didn't have such great hearing, she might not have caught Eli's near whispered "Thank you."

Judy smiled as she looked up at him. In that moment, regardless of the strangeness of his appearance, she could clearly see how young he was. Unable to resist, she leaned over and gave him yet another tight hug around his neck.

 **FLASH!**

Judy and Eli both looked up, surprised, to see Nick holding his phone up.

"Sorry, I just had to capture the moment." he said as he lightly tapped the screen of his phone a few times.

"Nick.." Judy began in a stern voice, only to be silenced by Nick holding up a paw.

"Easy carrots, I'm not sending the picture anywhere. Now!" he said as he quickly put his phone away while slipping on a pair of aviator sunglasses.

"How's about we get outta here and go do something fun?" Nick smirked.

"Nick! Eli can't go anywhere! Not only are those reporters going to mob him, he's still recovering!" Judy said exasperatedly to the "sly" fox.

"Oh come on carrots! The kid needs a break, besides, I know a fool-proof way to get him out and about without anyone noticing."

Judy looked at Eli, and her ears drooped a little. She then turned to Nick and placed her paws on her hips.

"And just what is this brilliant idea?"

 _Exactly 30 minutes later..._

"I can't believe talked me into this." Judy complained as they wheeled Eli out through the front doors. Nick and Judy were keeping their heads down in order to avoid detection while all of Eli was dressed in his now clean clothes, with his hands and head almost completely wrapped in bandages. Nick knew a beaver who happened to be a male nurse, who had helped with the disguised. Eli's deep blue eyes were still visible, as was his mouth and nostrils. He felt a little twinge of fear at going out with Nick and Judy in this strange place, but he also felt excitement at getting to explore a little bit.

"Calm down, it's working." Nick whispered to her. And he was right. None of the other animals there gave them a second look. Eli couldn't help but smile a little. As Judy went to hold open the hospital door while Nick wheeled Eli, she noticed his grin, and smiled herself.

When they got to their massive police cruiser, Judy insisted on helping Eli into the back seat, despite his protests.

"Save your breath kid, it's a waste of time trying to sway her when she sets her mind to something." Nick said as he climbed into the driver's seat.

Judy just shot him a dirty look into the rearview mirror before continuing to assist Eli.

"Now hush Eli, you're still injured and so are going to take it easy weather you think you should or not, got it mister?" Judy asked in a stern voice, once again looking him in the eye, but with a slight smile.

"Yes ma'am." Eli said quickly.

"Good call kid." Nick said, earning himself another withering glare from Judy as she folded up Eli's wheelchair and loaded it into the trunk. The overly bandaged human saw her do this, and was thoroughly impressed.

"She's stronger than she looks." Eli said more to himself than to Nick.

"You don't know the half of it kid." the fox replied before the rabbit they were both just discussing opened the passenger door and hopped in.

"He doesn't know the half of what?" Judy asked while eyeing her partner suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." Nick said as he put the car in gear and took off.

Judy clearly didn't believe him, but let the matter drop. Every now and then, she would glance back to check on Eli, and would see him staring out the window in awe. She couldn't help but giggle at his growing excitement. She did have to pointedly ignore Nick's classic _I told you so_ look, that he kept giving her.

After about a half an hour of driving, Nick pulled them into the parking lot of a restaurant. Eli didn't notice the name of the place, or even that they had stopped. He was far too engrossed with taking in the sights still.

"So what do you think of Zootopia so far Eli?" Judy asked him while he continued to stare.

"It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Eli said, suddenly aware that they had stopped.

Judy smiled as she got out of the car. Nick went around to get the wheel chair, while Judy opened the door for Eli.

"It is an amazing sight." Judy said as she helped the human ease into the chair as Nick rolled it right up behind him.

"I remember when I first came here, about a year ago, I had the same look on my face."

"How can you tell?" Nick asked, receiveing a punch to his arm.

"Ow! It was just a joke." he said while rubbing his arm.

Eli couldn't help but giggle a little at their display.

"Well I suppose it's nice to know that my being in pain happens to be funny to some." Nick grumbled while pushing the chair.

They entered the restaurant, and Eli looked around. He saw a lot of different families eating at various booths, and an arcade in the back with the happy shouts of children. And he smelled something that made his stomach growl loudly.

"You guys have pizza on this world?" he asked, a little excitement creeping into his voice. Judy and Nick both smiled at him.

"Of course we do. We're civilized animals after all." Nick said as they made their way to the hostess' booth.

"Alright, is it just you three?" a female ferret asked while looking at them. She looked a little confused at the sight of two cops pushing a bandaged boy in a wheel chair, but said nothing about it.

"That's right, one table for three please." Judy said nonchalantly.

"Alrighty then!" the ferret grabbed three menus and walked them to an open table.

After the three were seated, Eli just sitting in the wheel chair at the table.

"You're waiter will be along shortly." she said before hurrying off to attend to a large family of rhinos that just entered.

"So what would you like kid?" Nick asked as he casually perused the menu.

"...Umm...would olives be alright?" Eli asked cautiously.

"You bet!" Judy said in her usual enthusiastic manner. Nick just smiled at her display. For all his complaints, he really is impressed with her energy and positivity now and again. The rest of the time it more often than not means that she's going to drag him into a dangerous situation. But, he knew that she always meant well.

"Nick?" Judy asked him, dragging him from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

Judy then gestured to the coyote waiter standing next to them.

"Sir, may I take your order?" he asked.

"Oh, uh yeah! I'll take a large pizza with bell peppers and mushrooms." the fox said, noticing Eli making a face beneath his bandages. That made him smirk.

 _Guess we got ourselves a picky eater._ Nick thought.

"And to drink sir?" the waiter asked.

"I'll take an orange soda."

"Alright then, I'll be back with your order." the waiter said while writing in his notepad as he left.

The three then happily made small talk while they waited for their food to be brought over. Judy excitedly asked Eli about what the human world was like.

"Well...it's kinda like what I've seen here...only it's just us humans. We're the only intelligent species."

"Wow! Really? I can't even imagine what that must be like." Judy said.

"Before stumbling my way here, I would've never imagined a world like this one either." Eli said, his smile wider now.

It was then that the waiter returned, expertly carrying their orders. Soon, Nick was digging into his pizza, while Judy was enjoying hers, which included thinly sliced carrots for a topping. Eli smiled at the two of them. He wasn't used to people being this nice to him, and he was a little unsure of how to proceed.

"Thanks...you're both really nice."

"Judy and Nick both stopped eating and looked at each other, before Judy set her slice down and patted Eli gently on the elbow.

"You are quite welcome Eli. It's truly our pleasure." she said, deciding to give him another hug, before returning to her slice.

After a few moments of reflecting on this, Eli's growling stomach quickly reminded him that he too had some pizza in front of him that required his immediate attention.

It had been a while since he had eaten anything as good as this slice. He was so engrossed in enjoying it, that he didn't notice the small tiger boy starring at him at first. After a few minutes, he became aware that he was being watched, and turned to see a little tiger cub, which he guessed was around the age of five-ish, just staring intently at him.

 _Oh no...this can't be good._ he thought.

 **Well, I certainly hope that you enjoyed this new chapter! Please feel free to leave a comment! I'm always in the market for constructive criticism!**

 **Also, keep an eye out for my new D &D Roleplay, **_**The Shaoshoa Chronicles**_ **!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there readers. I would like to say thanks to everyone for their support and kindness. The wonderful and positive reviews you have left have all really helped me, especially at a time when I really needed it. So, once more, I say thanks to all of the kind souls out there.**

 **Also, be sure to look for my other story, _The Fox's Path_ on Fictionpress . com!**

 **Now with that mushiness out of the way, here is chapter three of** _ **The Door!**_

The small tiger cub gazed up at Eli with his big brown eyes. Eli said nothing, very nervous at the attention he was receiving from this small child. Without warning, the cub reached up and set something down on the table next to Eli's plate.

"Get well soon mistew." the cub said before sticking a thumb in his mouth. Eli, confused, looked down at what the cub had set on the table. It was a small purple plush gorilla. It was small enough that it could easily sit in the palm of his hand.

"Th-th-thanks little guy." Eli stammered, still very nervous. "Are you sure you still don't want him though?"

The cub smiled around his thumb, and shook his head while giggling. "Nowp! Mr. Purples was givewn tow me when I was weally siwk in the howspitawl...but I'm awl bettew now." The cub giggled at Eli some more before running off to a group of small children near a colorful ball pit. Eli looked at "Mr. Purples", who had a big goofy grin stitched onto his face. The doll looked really well loved, with a few areas where it had been stitched back together from some minor tears.

"Awwwwww! That was so cute!" Judy cooed after the exchange, a wide grin on her face. Nick had his sly smile as usual.

"That was...not what I was expecting to happen." Eli said while picking the toy up, smiling a little himself.

"Yeah I know, because he totally looked like he was going to rip off your bandages, takes some pictures, and then sell them to the highest bidding news station." Nick said in mock seriousness, receiving a punch in the arm from Judy.

"Ow! Okay okay, geeze! Seriously carrots, you should look into some anger management counseling." he said while rubbing his arm.

"Are you alright Eli? Would you like to go back to the hospital now?" she asked Eli, her ears drooping a little.

"I'm fine Judy...really..." Eli said, deep in thought as he held the tiny gorilla.

"Something on your mind?" Nick asked, being serious.

Eli took a while before he answered.

"...Yeah...I was just thinking about when I was a little kid like that..." Eli trailed off, still looking at the toy. Nick and Judy shared a look. Judy silently pointed to Nick, and then to Eli; to which Nick responded by pointing to Judy. She responded to that by quickly kicking him under the table, and emphatically pointing to Eli, who was completely unaware of this silent exchange. Rubbing his sore shin, the fox nodded in defeat, and turned to Eli.

"You know...if you wanted to talk about anything...we're here for you..."

Judy nodded at this. "Both of us." she said.

Eli looked up, and smiled a little more. "Thanks...I..." Eli looked up, and trailed off again. Judy smiled at him and took his hand in her paws.

"I know that this isn't going to be easy to talk about, and that it may bring up some pretty painful memories...but I promise you, you **are** safe here. And Nick and I aren't going anywhere, okay sweetie?" Judy said, her eyes full of sincerity and kindness. That look put a serious crack in the shell Eli kept around his heart.

He looked down, and a small tear fell from his eye, to be absorbed by the bandages on his face.

"When I was little...really little...I was in a foster home...well...I was in a lot of foster homes actually...that and orphanages. Anyway, I was once in a really bad foster home when I was like...four...I think."

Judy's ears drooped while hearing this, but she still gently held his hand as he started to speak of something he tried desperately not to think about for so many years.

"You're doing great sweetie." she said. Nick was also listening, his sly and carefree attitude, really starting to feel for the boy.

"Anyway, it was a really bad foster home. They were a couple who looked after a lot of kids...the man was a drunk...and he hit us...even when we were good. His wife...she just didn't care...they just wanted the stipend checks..."

Nick's ears were flat on the top of his head. He looked more than a little agitated at hearing this. Judy kept holding Eli's hand and gently reassuring him, but she too was agitated by what she was hearing.

"Anyway...one day...the man...he got really drunk...REALLY drunk...and he started hitting us...hard...one little girl...I found out later that because of how she was hit, she ended up having a permanent limp. I got off lucky...I had been used to it...but this was a lot different...he had a crazy look in his eyes...then he went after his wife...and...well, the cops came shortly after and arrested him. A neighbor woman had heard the violence and called them...and when she saw us, she broke down crying...she actually took me in after that...it was really nice staying with her..."

Judy had a small smile thinking that this terrible story had a silver lining.

"I actually lived with her for a few weeks...she treated me really nicely...she bought me a bunch of new clothes...made me up a room...made me eat healthy meals...played with me...read to me...I think...she even loved me...her name was Mary..."

Nick could hear in the tone of Eli's voice that this story did not have a happy ending, and from the way Judy's smile started to disappear, she detected the same thing.

"When she applied to adopt me...something about how she was single...I couldn't stay with her...I was sent to another foster home...I had what felt like an actual home for the first time in my life...and because of some stupid rule...I went to another foster home...far away from her...and then another...and another...and then to the first orphanage..." Eli looked down, his misty eyes growing hot with tears. He blinked them away as usual, and felt Judy hug him tightly.

"Oh Eli..." Judy said, tears in her eyes.

 _That's not going to happen here!_ she resolutely thought to herself. _Whatever happens, Eli is going to have a_ _ **REAL**_ _home!_

"It's okay...I'm over it...it's just that this little gorilla looks a lot like the one I lost when I was taken away from Mary...would it be alright if I...kept it?" he asked after Judy let him go.

"Of course buddy." Nick said, deciding to act positive in front of Eli.

 _Poor kid..._ he thought while absentmindedly munching on another slice of his pizza.

Eli looked at his little gorilla for another few moments.

"I know that it's a little childish to keep a stuffed animal though..." he said, sounding a little insecure.

"So what! If it reminds you of a time when you were happy, or you think it gives you closure of some kind, then a stuffed animal is no big deal!" Judy said seriously.

"Yeah, I've seen her stuffed animal collection, and judging by how massive it is, she's definitely an expert." Nick chimed in. Judy shot him a look that shut him up, but his statement had already done its job; Eli was smiling while holding back a laugh. When Judy saw this, she looked to Nick, who winked at her. She started to giggle, which in turn made Eli start to laugh, followed by Judy who was laughing in earnest, and even Nick joined in. They laughed for a while, until they all finally started to calm down.

Judy looked to Eli, who was still giggling a little.

"So, was this a nice outing?" she asked, her ears now back pointing straight up.

"...Yes...thank you both for being nice to me..." Eli said, feeling much better. He still felt a little splinter of worry in the back of his mind, but he ignored it for now.

"Well get used to it Eli! I said that things are going to be different, and I meant it. I'm going to make sure that whatever happens to you, you **will** find a safe and stable home! That's a promise!" she said while holding out a paw, a pinky extended. Eli smiled, and slowly wrapped his own pinky around hers. Judy smiled wider and squeezed her pinky around his.

"I'd take that kind of promise from her serious kid, she is the very first rabbit to become an officer after all." Nick said as he signaled to a waiter.

"Really?" Eli asked after he and her let each others' pinkies go.

"Yup!" she said happily, a note of pride in her voice.

A grizzly waiter came over, and nick asked him for some to go boxes for their unfinished slices. As he quickly went to go get the to go boxes, a cheetah from a nearby table looked up.

"Are you **the** Officer Judy Hopps?" he asked while leaning over, looking excited.

"Ummm...yes?" she answered.

"Oh wow! You're the cop who busted the whole Night Howler case wide open! Not to mention you found that weird hairless creature! Wow!" he said a little loudly, causing other animals in the restaurant looked over curiously.

"Did he say Hopps? Hey! That is her!" other animals started to get closer, trying to get a better look.

"And that's Officer Wilde! Hey, who's that with them? Is it the creature? Let's get a picture!" A few flashes took place as the waiter brought over the to go boxes, which Nick quickly filled with their food while Judy jumped behind Eli and started to push him through the throngs of animals. A few more flashes went off before they got Eli and his chair loaded in the car. Judy was just getting behind the wheel, turning the ignition, when she spotted several news vans rounding the corner.

"Yeah...I think that it's about time we get back to the hospital right about now..." Nick said as he buckled up, knowing what Judy was about to do. He looked behind him at Eli.

"I would put that seatbelt on if I were you." Eli quickly obliged, right before Judy peeled out. The vans were following them, as they zigged and zagged through traffic. Judy quickly started turning corner after corner, at a rate of speed which had Nick and Eli both being pushed back into their seats. Soon they were pulling up to the back entrance of the hospital, the drive back, even with their detour, actually took less time than the drive to the pizza place did.

"Alright! Well, that was fun and all, but we really need to get you back to bed Eli, okay?" she asked while looking in the back seat. Eli didn't respond, still clinging to the back seat and his purple gorilla toy, his eyes wide in terror.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad, right Nick...Nick?" she turned to her fox partner, but he had the exact same expression as Eli, also clinging to his seat, his aviators askew. Judy rolled her eyes as she got out.

"Come on you two!" she called as she popped the trunk to get the wheelchair out.

 _A few moments later..._

Judy was pushing Eli through the halls of the hospital, while he was still holding his plush toy as well as his leftover pizza. He and Nick had both calmed down considerably after getting out. As they were heading towards Eli's room, he thought about what had been said. Although he had been feeling great at the time, now he felt a wave of conflicting emotion. He felt hope that maybe things really would be different, but he also felt skeptical. He was still somewhat scared about this new world, and was still dreading about the idea of going into this new world's system.

They got to his room, and helped him remove the bandages. Once that was done, they gave him some privacy to change back into the hospital scrubs that he had asked for instead of the gown. Nick and Judy came back in once he was back under the covers. Nick went to put Eli's leftover pizza in the small mini-fridge in the corner of the room, while Judy sat down in a chair right next to his bed. She handed him the plush toy, which he took with a blush, making Judy giggle.

"I'm glad you got to have a good time sweetie. We'll definitely be doing something like this again, only when that happens, you won't have to hide your face or your wonderful smile." she said. He blushed at that.

Judy smiled before leaning over and kissing Eli on his forehead. Eli looked surprised at that, and blushed some more, making Judy smile warmly at him before hugging him again. Just as she was about to let him go...Eli hugged her back.

Judy's ears perked in surprise at that, but she just smiled and said nothing.

"Uhh...sorry to break this moment up, but I just got a text from Clawhauser..." Nick said, making Judy and Eli end their hug.

"Who's Clawhauser?" Eli asked them.

"He's another officer, and a friend. I'll introduce you to him someday." Judy said before turning to look at Nick.

"He says that the Chief got wind of our little...excursion, and wants to see us...immediately."

"...Oh boy..." Judy said before turning back to Eli. "We've got to go tonight, but we'll be back tomorrow." she said, giving him yet another hug.

"Are you guys in trouble...because of me?" he asked, a little nervously.

"Judy looked surprised at that. "Absolutely not! The Chief is just...a little tightly wound." Judy said, taking a moment to find the right words.

"That's not how I would've put it but okay." Nick said, earning a look from Judy.

"Okay..." Eli said, not sounding convinced.

Judy squeezed his hand in her paws, and Nick once more put a companionable paw on his shoulder.

"Like carrots said, we'll see ya tomorrow kiddo." Nick said, ruffling Eli's hair before exiting the room. Judy sighed, but smiled as she looked up at him, and took a moment to fix his hair.

"That's better...now be sure to get some rest Eli, and I **will** see you later."

"...Okay Judy...thanks again...and tell Nick I said thanks again too...please..."

Judy smiled as Eli laid back, suddenly feeling exhausted from today. He started to snore gently as she shut the door.

 _Back at the station..._

"I give you one simple assignment, and what happens?" Chief Bogo asked menacingly down at the two officers.

"You decide to give us a raise?" Nick asks while taking a sip of water from his paper cup.

"Wilde..." the Chief growled before continuing.

"I get calls from various new agencies, asking if there is some sort of protocol where ZPD officers are supposed to take newly discovered alien species to get pizza?!"

"Chief, I can explain!" Judy said.

"Well then, do so!" Bogo looked at her, his face showing furious bemusement.

"Wow, I never expected you to get that far." Nick said to Judy, earning a threatening snort from the Chief.

"The boy, and he is just a boy, who's had a very rough life so far, was sitting up in a hospital bed, scared out of his mind that he might be treated like some sort of freak to be studied and dissected at worst, and at best just be shipped off to some terrible foster home or orphanage at best...he needed to see that this world isn't as bleak as the one he came from."

The Chief continued to stare at the rabbit, but Judy, to her credit, stared back, resolute.

"I suppose that at the very least, you did manage to avoid getting yourselves and the... _boy_...plastered all over the evening news...none of the amateur pictures that have surfaced were not very good, which certainly helps." he said, his shoulders relaxing. Judy and Nick both smiled at that.

"However!" he snapped back at the two. "Under, absolutely no circumstances is he to leave that hospital again until the doctors have all released their findings! Am I understood?!" the Chief shouted.

The two officers nodded.

"Good! Now, get out!" he said, sitting heavily in his chair, starting in on some paperwork. Nick and Judy headed out into the hall, each breathing a sigh of relief. Before they could say anything, Judy saw Clawhauser waving them over excitedly.

"Hey guys! So...what's he like?" he asked, completely ignoring the shouting everyone here and several floors up had heard.

"Who? The Chief? A regular ray of sunshine, like always." Nick said sarcastically before finishing off his water, and tossing his paper cup into a recycle bin next to Clawhauser's desk.

"No! The cre-uh...the kid?" he asked excitedly, even after that almost slip up.

Judy smiled, Clawhauser always tried to be polite.

"He's a very sweet and caring boy...who hasn't had a very fair life..." she said, her ears drooping a little. Clawhauser's ears fell flat to his head as he heard that.

"Really? Oh wow..." he didn't know what to say to that.

"But, we're going to change that!" she said, proudly.

 **Well, I hope that you certainly enjoyed this chapter! If you are like me, and enjoy some online D &D roleplay, please look up mine, **_**The Shaoshoa Chronicles**_ **!**

 **Also, please be sure to check out my friend Aurora Hammer's story, _Last Songs of the Eld KIngdom_ , on Fictionpress . com, it's one of my favorite original stories on that site!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention Readers! I know I just dropped the last chapter of** _ **The Door**_ **recently, but I just got myself some serious momentum. I would once again like to say thanks to everyone's support...I really needed it lately. So, as another part of my thank you, here's the next chapter to** _ **The Door**_ **!**

 **Also, be sure to check out my other story on Fictionpress . com, _The Fox's Path_!**

The Door

Chapter 4

by

Elite Shade

 _Eli was walking down a shadowy and twisted street. The lampposts and buildings were all crooked and shaped weirdly. The streets were full of cracks and crevasses, and the sky was a broiling dark cloud overhead. Everywhere Eli turned, everything just seemed more and more menacing. As he navigated this dark and twisted landscape, Eli felt a growing sense of dread. Then, he heard a voice in the distance, calling his name._

 _"Eeeeeeliiiiii..."_

 _"Mary?" Eli said hopefully as he heard her voice, turning in the direction it had come from, and started running._

 _"Eeeeeeeliiiiiiiii...where are you?"_

 _"I'm here Mary!" Eli started to run faster. Despite the twisted nature of the streets and crosswalks, Eli started to get his bearings._

 _ **This is her old neighborhood!**_ _he thought excitedly._

 _Then he started to notice the landscape becoming less dark and twisted, the sky was brightening, and there it was! Her house! It was just as he remembered it! The oak tree in the front yard, the white picket fence, the big sunflowers she kept growing under her windowsills. Then the white front door opened, and Eli saw her._

 _She looked just like she did the last time he had seen her. Her long brown hair, her favorite egg blue dress, her eyes that always lit up whenever she could make him smile._

 _"Mary! I'm back! I missed you so much! I...I..." Eli's voice trailed off as he stopped just at the front gate. Mary was on her front porch now...and she wasn't alone. There was a man now out there with her. He had his arm around her waist. And in her arms was a little girl in a pair of pink overalls with pigtails._

 _"Mary?" Eli asked. They couldn't hear him, they were too happy. Eli tried to open the small white gate, but it wouldn't budge. When he tried to climb over it, the fence grew ten feet tall. He could hear them laughing still, and he could see glimpses of them between the slats. The sky turned inky dark, and the street broke apart as it twisted. Everything outside the fence was becoming dark and twisted again._

 _"MARY!"_

"MARY!" Eli thrashed around for a few moments in the hospital bed. He looked around, slowly remembering what had happened, everything leading up to stumbling into a world of anthropomorphic animal people. Eli tried to calm down, his face was wet with tears, and his voice was hoarse as though he had been screaming for a while. Just then, the beaver male nurse who had helped him yesterday quickly entered the room.

"What's wrong?!" he asked as he looked at Eli, who was quickly trying to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"S-s-sorry! I just had a...bad dream..." Eli said, looking ashamed.

"Boy kid, that must've been one heck of a nightmare!" the beaver said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah...it was...um...sorry." Eli said while looking down.

"Oh hey, it's cool dude. I just thought you were being attacked in here or something." the male nurse said with a smile.

"Um...thanks...uh...for helping me yesterday."

"No problemo, besides I owed Nick a favor. I'm Robert, but my friends call me Robbie." he said, extending his hand without hesitation to the boy. Eli smiled a little, and then shook his paw.

"I'm Eli." he said.

"So hey, I've actually been wondering something for a few days now...are you bleeding?"

Eli looked confused. "You've been wondering if I've been bleeding?" Then he followed Robbie's eyes, and saw a dark red splotch start to spread on the side of his scrubs. He quickly pulled the scrubs up, to show that he had actually popped some of his stitches.

 _Must've been when I was thrashing around._ Eli thought as he looked up at Robbie with a questioning look.

"Don't move bud! I'll be right back!" he quickly ran out of the room, and was gone for a few moments. He came back in with some things in his paws.

"Alright...this isn't going to feel great bud...but we gotta close that wound again.

Eli sighed as he realized what that entailed. "Oh...okay..." he said, clearly not comfortable with the idea of getting some more stitches, at least while awake.

"I know, but it's gotta get done bud." Robbie said after quickly checking to make sure everything was ready, before getting to work while Eli continued to hold up his scrubs.

Robbie was about halfway done stitching, Eli wincing every now and again, when Judy entered in plain clothes instead of her uniform.

"Hey there Eli! I just came by to see how you're-OH CHEESE AND CRACKERS WHAT HAPPENED!" she yelled, dropping a gift wrapped box she had in her arms as she rushed over to his side and started to hold his hand.

"It's okay Judy...I just popped some stitches while I was sleeping. It's no big deal, really." Eli said while looking away.

"That's a lot of blood for no big deal!" she said, concern lacing her voice, as she tightly gripped his hand in her paws.

"Judy..." Eli said, looking into her eyes, not sure of what to say to make her feel better.

"And we're done! All stitched up!" Robbie said happily as he finished up. Eli looked the stitches over, and as far as he could tell, Robbie did an excellent job.

"Thanks Robbie." Eli said, blushing from the attention he was receiving from Judy, who was looking the wound over herself while still holding his hand. Once she was satisfied that everything was taken care of, she nodded and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay...now that all of the excitement's over, I brought you something Eli." Judy said, hopping down from the side of the bed and picked up the present she had brought for Eli, while Robbie was giving them some privacy.

 _I'll ask him later._ Robbie thought as he left the room quickly.

"Here you go Eli, I saw this when I got off my shift yesterday and thought of you." she said as she handed him the gift. Eli stared at it for a moment. It was a an egg white paper with orange and green outlines of carrots on it. Eli smiled at that.

"You didn't have to get me anything Judy." he said while looking up.

"I _wanted_ to get you a gift, sweetie!" she said simply, while pushing the gift closer towards him.

Eli smiled a bit at that, and then tore the wrapping paper off in a few seconds. Underneath was a white box, which he opened. Inside it was a phone, that looked brand new. Eli was speechless as he took it out and started to tap the screen. He had never received anything like it.

"Thank you Judy!" he said excitedly as he started to go through all of the different features on the phone.

"I knew that you would like it." she said, smiling at the how Eli's mood had brightened considerably since she first came in. "I already set you up with a service plan, and programmed my and Nick's numbers into it, so that you can call either of us at any time. Also, I downloaded a bunch of different songs and games onto it for you."

Eli was touched as he scrolled through the games, some of which looked really fun, before he set the phone down and looked at Judy.

"That must've been expensive...you did-"

"Didn't have to get it for you." she finished with a smile at his blush.

"A: I already said that I wanted to get it for you. B: I don't mind spending that much on you for a gift now and again. I've actually got quite a bit saved up you know." she said before giving him a hug. Eli smiled and gently hugged her back. After the let go, Eli started to go through the different features of his new phone, changing the different settings. Judy hopped down, saying that she needed to find a restroom real quick. After she came back out of the nearby ladies room, Judy bumped into Robbie.

"Oh, hey officer Hopps! Just the rabbit I wanted to see real quick." the beaver said cheerfully.

"Oh, what about?" she asked.

Robbie's smile faded slightly. "Well, it's about how the kid popped his stitches."

"What happened?" Judy asked worriedly, her ears drooping.

"Well, it happened because he was in the middle of a really bad nightmare and was thrashing around and screaming. I'm sorry if this is intruding or anything...I just thought that you would want to know about that." he said now looking at his feet.

"Thanks Robbie, and you were right...that is something I want to know about...did he say what it was about?" she asked, not looking at the beaver but at the door to Eli's room.

"He did call out a name by the time I got to the door...Mary, I think it was." Robbie said. "Anyway, I gotta get going, we're a little understaffed today." he called as he started to jog down the hall and around the corner. Judy watched him go, and then turned to look at Eli's door. She squared her shoulders, her usual look of determination on her face, and quickly made her way into Eli's room. While he was still looking at his new phone, Judy hopped up onto the bed, moved his arms aside, and hugged him again around his middle.

"Uh...you sure do really like to hug." he said, mildly confused.

"I heard that you had a bad dream sweetie...wanna talk about it?" she asked while looking up into his eyes while still hugging him.

"Um...uh...w-w-well..." Eli didn't know what to say in a moment like this. Judy sighed as she let him go and sat back down on the side of the bed facing him.

"I know that it's uncomfortable to talk about these kinds of things, but didn't you feel a little better yesterday after you opened up?" she asked, maintaining direct eye contact.

"I guess..." Eli mumbled.

"And you do know that I still mean it when I say that I'm here for you, right?" she asked. Eli nodded at that, trying not to look away. She smiled at his bashfulness, and continued to sit there, staring at him with that slight smile. After a few minutes, Eli sighed and looked at her again.

"Okay...I was walking down this dark street in this dark city under a dark sky...when I found Mary's old house...except I couldn't get in the yard and she looked happy without me..." he said while looking away a little. Judy just sat there, her instincts as a cop telling her that he was still hiding something.

"Is that all sweetie?" she asked, her eyebrow raised. Eli saw her expression, and sighed again.

"Okay...it's actually a memory of when I ran away from one of the orphanages. It was in the same town that Mary lived in, and so I ran to her house to try and see if she would take me in again...or at least tell me that everything was going to be alright and try to make it better for me"

Judy listened to Eli explain with rapt attention.

"It had been a like six years since I was taken away from her...and I was a little worried that she wouldn't recognize me. I finally found her house, and I was really happy too...but...when I got to the front gate, I saw Mary, and ducked down before she could see me. She was with a man...that she kissed...you know...and out came a little girl...she couldn't have been older than four...she called the man Daddy and Mary Mommy...and Mary picked her up and looked at her like she used to look at me..."

Tears had started to well in Eli's eyes again, and Judy's as well while she gently held his hand.

"When I was taken away...she had looked so sad...like it was breaking her heart...like it did mine...I thought...that maybe she would miss me...but instead...she just moved on and forgot about me...like I never really mattered...that hurt the worst...that night, it rained, and I slept under an overpass until some cops picked me up and I was shipped off again. I hadn't really mattered to her after all..." Eli trailed off, a few tears streaming down his face. Before he could wipe them away, Judy stood up on the bed and reached up to do it herself with her thumb, before hugging him yet again.

"Oh Eli...I'm so sorry...for everything that you've been through...and I know it's hard to believe, but I will make sure things are different here for you...and I'll keep telling you that until you believe it..." she said as she hugged him tighter. Eli gently wrapped his arms around the small rabbit, and started to cry. He couldn't help it...once the first few sobs came, the rest just started coming faster and faster.

"Let it out Eli," Judy said as she and Eli continued to hug. "Just let it all out...you're going to be okay sweetie...you're going to be okay..." they stayed like that for almost an hour before Eli's sobs became sniffles, and Judy wiped away more of his tears before fetching him a box of tissues.

"Thanks Judy." Eli said before loudly blowing his nose.

"Anytime sweetie." she aid, taking a tissue herself to dab at her own eyes.

"So...I have seen that the news really wants to talk to me..." Eli said, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah...that they certainly do. But don't worry, you don't have to speak to them at all if you don't want. The doctors are almost done compiling your test results and their findings, and when that happens, and when you are all healed up, you won't have to stay here in this room any more..."

Eli smiled, but said nothing. He was still a little scared about what comes next...but Judy had a way of making Eli feel better.

"So...does that mean that I'll still have to go to school?" he asked, half-joking.

"Only if you don't want me and Nick to bust you for truancy." she said in mock seriousness.

"...And people here...parents...would be okay with...something like me...going to school with their kids?" Eli asked, a little nervous.

Judy sighed, but smiled widely. "When the rest of the world gets the opportunity to meet you, everyone is going to see the same sweet, wonderful, and amazing person that I'm so happy to have gotten to know."

Eli blushed at her praise, and smiled, but said nothing. Judy giggled at his blushing.

 _Later that day..._

Chief Bogo received a very rapid and persistent knocking on his office door while he was streaming a Gazelle video. He sighed as he quickly turned off his phone and stashed it, grabbing some papers and shuffling them.

"Come in Hopps." he said, recognizing the familiar knocking.

Judy strode confidently in and sat down in the seat in front of Bogo's desk.

"So, what's this about Hopps? Something happen to the boy?"

Judy took a breath and nodded. "Yes sir...something did happen to Eli...back on his original world. He was completely neglected from an early age...he was made to feel that he didn't matter, over and over again!"

"And? Hopps, what I read from the report is unfortunate, but the past is the past, and therefore not the ZPD's problem. I'm sure that one of the local orphanages can handle his case just fine when everything's processed." the Chief said.

Judy nodded before continuing. "I'm sure that some of them can...but Eli is a special case. What he needs now is a home, a place where he can know he matters and is cared for." she said with conviction.

"And, just what do you propose that we do about it?" Bogo asked with a raised eyebrow.

Judy took another breath before continuing. "Allow me to become Eli's legal guardian."

"Have you lost it Hopps?! You hear some sob story and just up and decide to up and adopt an alien species that even after all these tests and examinations, we ultimately know very little about?"

"Sir please! He needs a stable home, and a place to feel safe. I know that I can do it! I'll give him the home he's been wanting and needing his entire life." she said jumping up onto the Chief's desk, looking him directly in the eye. "I know that this is all a bit sudden and unprecedented...but he and I have formed a bond of trust. The last thing he needs right now is to feel abandoned...he's had to experience far too much of that already."

The Chief looked down into Judy's eyes and snorted before pointing back to the chair, which Judy climbed back down to and resumed sitting. The Chief thought about all that Judy had said and mulled it over in his head for a few minutes. Judy held her paws together, her ears laid back as she waited for the Chief's answer.

"I suppose that just dropping him into an orphanage or foster home on a world he's completely new to...alright, I'll set it up." Judy broke out into a huge grin and jumped back up to the Chief's desk and hugged him. He quickly picked her up and sat her down in the chair, again.

"However, understand that you will be responsible for this boy, and all of his actions. Understood?" Judy nodded excitedly.

"Thank you sir! Thank you! Thank you!"

 **I truly hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as well! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter so soon? You betcha! Here's chapter five you! Enjoy!**

 **Aaaaaaaaand once more, be sure to check out my other story, _The Fox's Path_ , on Fictionpress . com!**

The Door Chapter 5

by

Elite Shade

 _(The passage is from a poem titled Auguries of Innocence)_

"To see a world in a grain of sand,

and a heaven in a wild flower,

hold infinity in the palm of your hand,

and eternity in an hour."

Baily chanted to himself as he shuffled the deck. Once he was finished shuffling, he started to lay out the cards. He was in a back alley, using a clean cardboard box as a table for his cards. It was almost midnight, and the left side of his face still felt sore. His upper lip had stopped bleeding, but it still felt swollen. He finished laying out the spread, and started ro read the spread.

"Nothing new in the past...happy days are behind me...once more I am the fool...the chariot? Again?...So I'm about to start a new journey..." Baily mumbled to himself. Most of the time Baily had no one else to talk to, so he talked to himself. Other times, when people would take the time to speak to him, they would either tell him to get a job, or tell him to get lost.

"Perhaps I just need to move on to somewhere else...?"

CRASH!

Baily jumped slightly as he looked back where he had heard the noise come from. Quickly he gathered up all of the cards into the cigar box he kept them in, which he then stuffed into his backpack and started to make his way away from the sound.

He was quickly making his way down another alley when he heard another loud crash, followed by moans.

"Where do you think you're going? Huh?!" he heard a familiar voice shout. Then he started to hear loud thudding sounds, followed by hoots and cheers almost drowning out moans of pain and pleas to stop. Baily started to pick up the pace, trying to get further away from the sounds of violence. He felt a pang of guilt for not trying to help the unfortunate person being beaten right now, but Baily had already had a run in with these punks earlier tonight.

He turned a corner and quickly hid back behind the way he had come. Around the corner were just the people he was trying to avoid. There was a moaning figure on the ground in a tattered series of jackets and a beanie, that they had surrounded and were kicking and beating with bats.

"It's time to clean these streets of all the trash littering it!" the punk leader yelled gleefully as they beat another homeless man. Eventually the moaning stopped, and the thuds started to die down.

"That's three down already! Soon the rest of these filthy bums will figure out that we don't want them hanging around here anymore!" the rest of the "pack" laughed loudly at that.

Baily silently started to move slowly back, looking for another alley to duck down as he heard them coming his way. Then he found a narrow space between two buildings, but Baily quickly took it. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, but he was so thin that he managed to squeeze through quickly enough. Baily stopped and stayed motionless while he held his breath when the group of thugs passed by the narrow alley. They didn't seem to notice it as they walked on by. Baily breathed a sigh of relief as he continued down the dark alley. After a few more minutes, he came out onto a street he didn't recognize. A few cars passed, but otherwise it was deserted. Baily hung his head and hoped that the man who had been beaten was okay before he started to limp away.

Eventually he was able to find an oddly clean alley between a bakery and an ice cream shop. Hoping to beg for some day old anything to eat, Baily eased himself down behind a dumpster, pulling a newspaper he had seen peeking out of it out to use as a blanket. He was mindful of his injured leg, and hoped that it would fell at least a little better when he woke up. He used his backpack as a pillow, and was soon snoring. Had he taken the time to try and read the front page of the newspaper, he would have seen _**New Species Discovered!**_

 _The next day, back at the hospital..._

Eli was sitting up in bed, playing a game of poker with Robbie and Nick, and was currently winning.

"Um...is this good?" Eli said as he laid down his cards, showing four aces.

"Come on!" Nick said as he showed his full house, and Robbie a three of a kind. He started to shove the cookies, that they were using as betting chips, towards Eli, who giggled a little at Nick's display.

"So...is that a yes?" Eli asked, smiling a little as he looked at his large stack of cookies.

"Okay, I'm dealing this time." Nick said while pointedly looking at Robbie.

"Hey don't look at me, this kid's just really lucky!" he said while holding up his paws in surrender.

While Nick grumbled as he started to deal out the cards, there was a quick and excited knock at the door before Judy entered.

"Hey guys! What are you three up to?" she asked.

"Just teaching Eli here how to play poker. Can you believe that he's never played before?" Nick said as he started to deal out the cards.

"Did they have poker on your people's world Eli?" Robbie asked as he pushed a stack of cookies towards the center of the bed.

"Yes, but I never got the chance to play it before." he said as he pushed a stack the same size as Robbie's forward.

"So what's up carrots? You decide to just stop by to check up on Eli here?" Nick asked before he started to mumble under his breath a few choice words about the pair of 2's he had dealt himself.

"Um...well...I actually have some news...something very important that Eli needs to hear..." she trailed off. The three males looked up at that, and Nick and Robbie took the hint.

"You know I got some rounds I gotta be doing real quick." Robbie said as he hurried himself out the door. Nick looked at Judy, then sighed as he went over and told Eli he would be right outside. He closed the door behind him, leaving Eli and Judy alone together. Judy sat on the edge of the bed, and took a moment to find the right words about what she was going to say.

"Am I in trouble?" Eli asked, catching Judy by surprise as she looked up to see worry in the boy's face.

"Of course not sweetie." she said with a smile while mentally she chastised herself for not thinking out what she had to tell him on the way over.

"There's just something that's really important that we need to talk about. It's about your living arrangements, for when you can leave the hospital in a few days."

"Oh...so...am I going to an orphanage?" he asked a little dejectedly. Hearing the sadness in his voice almost broke Judy's heart.

"Not...if you don't want to..." she said slightly nervously, her ears drooping a little.

"What do you mean?" Eli asked confusedly.

Judy steeled herself, and then spoke. "I have filled out all of the proper paperwork to become your legal guardian." she let what she just said sink in.

"You mean...I could go and stay with you?" he asked, not sure he had heard her correctly.

"Yes...if you would want to. I don't want you to feel pressured to jus-" she was cut off as Eli suddenly hugged her. Surprised, she looked up to see him smiling with tears coming down his eyes, his shoulders shaking as he let out a sob. Judy smiled as just hugged him back.

"I told you things were going to be different sweetie, and I meant it." she said as they continued to hug, Eli's tears slowing as he got his breathing under control.

"I really don't have to go to another orphanage or foster home?" he asked, a little fear creeping into his voice.

"Nope!" Judy said perking up immediately. "You're going to be coming home with me!"

"But, Nick said that your apartment was really tiny. Won't I take up a lot of space?" he asked.

"I'm gonna kill Nick." she mumbled under her breath. "Of course not! I actually moved into a much bigger place about a week ago, and I haven't told him yet. And even if I was still living in that apartment with the really thin walls, there would always have ben room for you!" she said firmly, making Eli smile.

"Thank you Judy...thank you." he said, wiping his eyes.

"Now, let's call Nick back in here and see how he reacts. I'll bet you that he's going to be so surprised his tail is going to bush out!"

"Really?" Eli said giggling a little at the thought.

"Oh yeah, I'll go call him back in."

 _Back in the alley..._

Baily had been sleeping for most of the day so far. But now he couldn't sleep through the sounds of traffic and crowds of people any longer. He yawned as she stretched, immediately recoiling in on himself when he felt a sharp pain come from his leg. Inspecting it, he found a series of dark bruises all along his leg.

 _At least it's not broken_ he thought.

Cautiously, he stood up, limping along to the sidewalk. He hadn't taken three steps when he heard a scream. He turned quickly to see a blonde haired pig woman drop a brown paper bag of groceries as she pointed a hoof at him. Baily was stunned by what he was seeing, and assumed that he was hallucinating from the several head injuries he had sustained last night.

"They're real! The creatures are real!" she screeched as she ran down the street, pointing back at him as she ran.

"What?" he asked himself. Then nervously, he started to quickly limp down in the opposite direction. He was going as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast at all. Soon he heard a siren, and started to search frantically for the small alley he had come out of last night.

"Where is it?! I could've sworn that this is where it was?!" he said to himself as a cruiser pulled up. Baily turned to see a rhino and a wolf of some kind step out.

"They weren't lying Rams." said the wolf to the rhino, a look of amazement on his face. "It really is another one."

"He looks pretty hurt Packer." the rhino said a little troubled. Then he took a step closer, both massive hands extended forward, in a peaceful manner.

"Hey there, can you understand me?" Officer Rams said in a calm and steady voice.

"Yeah...wh-wh-what's going on." Baily said, trying not to panic.

"Well...we're not sure...but I promise you that you're not in any danger. You look like you could use some help. How's about we take you to the hospital, and then we move on from there? Sound good buddy?" the rhino asked, retaining the calm and composed voice.

"Uh...um...okay...I...uh...guess so." Baily said, starting to relax a little.

Rams and Packer both smiled at that, until the sound of screeching tires could be heard. All three looked to see several news vans turn a corner and head straight for them.

"Uh-oh!" Packer said, quickly turning back to Baily. "Look, I know that you're freaked out right now, but we really need to get you to a hospital before those media hounds get here and start to film ya. Come on!" he said jumping into the driver's seat and starting the engine. The rhino sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Please forgive my partner, but he does have a point. Unless you like the idea of getting plastered all over ZNN." he said as he opened a door to the back seat. Baily mulled it over for a bit.

"This is probably just a hallucination...but just in case, I'll go with you guys." he said. He quickly limped over to the open door and climbed in, buckling his seatbelt as Rams got in.

"Let's get outta here!" he said to the wolf, who nodded before peeling out. The cruiser lurched forward as they took off, lights flashing and siren blaring.

"Still think that this is just in your head?" Rams asked while looking back at Baily, who just shrugged.

"By the way, did all of that happen here?" he asked while still looking at him.

"All what?" Baily asked confused.

The rhino just motioned to the left side of Baily's face through the plexiglas divider. It suddenly dawned on him what the officer was asking him.

"Oh no, this happened...back where I came from." he said simply.

"Accident?" Rams asked.

"Nope. Just a group of guys who didn't like to see homeless people in their neighborhood." he said simply. The rhino's massive brow furrowed at that.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Don't worry though, you'll get the help you need here." he said.

"Umm...thanks, sir." Baily said now put off by the treatment he was receiving from this cop. That was something he wasn't used to.

"You can call me Arnie, and this is Chaz." he said motioning to the wolf who was too busy weaving through traffic to respond.

"I'm Baily...Baily Longmire..." he said, finding it hard to remember the last time he had told someone his full name. As he was thinking, he remembered what Chaz had said earlier.

"Are there more humans here?" he asked, curious.

"Humans? Is that what species you are?" Arnie asked.

"Y-yes." Baily said.

"There's one...he was found a couple of days ago. A kid. He was in pretty bad shape. But he's doing much better now, I think."

"Really? Huh." Baily said as he sat back. Soon, a giant white building loomed ahead.

"That must be the hospital." Baily said to himself.

"You betcha!" Chaz said as he spun the car in a full 180 before smoothly parking. Arnie was gripping the dashboard so tightly that his hands left impressions in it.

"How many times have I told you not to do that!" he snapped once the engine had been turned off.

"Sorry, force of habit." Chaz said with a casual shrug. Baily had been too distracted by his thoughts to pay any attention to the wolf's driving. He thanked Chaz who held his door open as he limped up the steps towards the front entrance. The two cops escorted him inside, where a panda doctor was about to walk by when he took one look at Baily and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Nurse! I need a wheelchair here!" he called as he went to Baily without any hesitation. Robbie came jogging around the corner, pushing a wheelchair.

"Alright where's the fire...another one?" he said as he took one look at the beaten and bruised face of the second, and much taller, human. He quickly got over it and moved the chair over for him to sit down in, which he nervously complied.

 _That's two of these humans now...what's going on?_ he asked as he quickly pushed the new patient down the halls.

 _In Eli's room..._

Judy had left to go speak with Eli's doctors, while Nick stayed behind with him. He was still looking a little sour, what with how amusing Eli and Judy had found his reaction to the news, especially when Judy had pointed to his tail and said "See?! I told you it bushes out when he's surprised."

"Are you mad at me Nick?" Eli asked after a moment. Nick whipped around to look at the boy.

"What makes you think that?"

Eli looked away before answering.

"You just seemed mad, and I thought that maybe I had done something."

Nick smiled at the kid, and rested a paw on his shoulder again.

"Of course you didn't do anything. I was just feeling a little self conscious is all." he explained, hoping Eli would perk up. The boy quickly complied with a smile. Just then, Judy walked in excited.

"Guess what!" she said, barely containing her energy.

"What?" Nick and Eli both asked.

"I just spoke with the doctors, who just submitted their official report. ZPD now has it, and I just spoke with the Chief as well, so everything's squared away! Eli, we can go home together as soon as the doctors examine you one more time tomorrow!" she said before she quickly ran up and hugged Eli, and then Nick.

"Wow! Really?" Eli asked, excited.

"Yup!"

Just then Robbie quickly came in.

"You guys aren't gonna believe what just happened!" he said.

 **I truly hope that you also enjoyed this chapter as well! Sorry to keep leaving you guys on such cliffhangers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there dear readers! I'm back with a new chapter! Once more, I would like to thank my friend, Aurora Hammer, for their helpful advice and support, and to repay their kindness by promoting their story** _ **Last Songs of the Eld Kingdom**_ **on Fictionpress . com! Also on that site is another story I have written,** _ **The Fox's Path**_ **! Be sure to check them both out!**

 **The Door (Chapter 6)**

 **by**

 **Elite Shade**

"They found another one!" the beaver said excitedly.

"Another one what?" Nick asked.

"Another human!" he said.

Everyone in the room was silent, letting the news wash over them.

"Really?" Eli asked, being the first to regain his composure.

"Yeah! I wheeled him in myself!" Robbie said.

"Was he injured?" Judy asked, now holding one of Eli's hands. Robbie's excitement became subdued as he frowned and nodded.

"Yeah...from the look of him, he was in a lot rougher shape than Eli was." he said. Judy's ears drooped as she first looked to Eli and then to Nick, who then turned to Robbie.

"How much worse?" he asked.

"I was with the first doctor to examine him...the entire left side of his face had been practically smashed in. Three broken ribs, a sprained ankle, a lot of cuts and bruises, some new, most old, one of which was actually pretty badly infected. Not to mention, he looked really skinny...like it's been a long while since he last ate a good meal."

As Robbie listed off what he himself had observed alongside the doctor, Judy's ears drooped.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked, now squeezing Eli's hand with both of her paws.

"According to Doctor Mathew, he should make a full recovery...it's just going to be a while..." Robbie trailed off.

Nick looked back over to Judy, and saw that she had climbed up onto Eli's bed and was hugging him. The boy looked a little surprised at first, but slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged back. Then Nick looked back to Robbie.

"May I speak with him?"

"Sorry Nick, once the doctor's done with his preliminary examination, he's ordered a CAT scan and the works too. He wants to be extra sure that there isn't something wrong that he may have missed. Doctor Mathew is a worrier like that. So you're gonna have to wait to question him."

"I understand." Nick said. "What was he like though? Did he seem angry, or scared?"

Robbie thought for a moment before answering. "Well...to be honest, despite his injuries, he seemed alright. A little nervous yes, but he wasn't about to curl up into a ball and hyperventilate, if that's what you mean."

""Well that's good." Nick said as he thought over it some more.

"Did he just wander in or did someone bring him in?"

"Two officers brought him in. One said his name was Arnie, and he was a rhino. The other one, a wolf who's name I didn't catch, was filling out some paperwork."

 _Meanwhile..._

Down a few halls, Packer was sitting on a chair outside of the examination room. Arnie had taken the time to call the Chief to let him know what was happening. As he waited, he looked down at the really dingy and worn looking green backpack Baily had handed him, to hold onto until the doctors were finished with him. He felt a strong sense of curiosity as he looked at it. He looked around the corner, and didn't see Arnie anywhere. Unable to help himself, he unzipped the main part of it and looked inside. He didn't see much though. A few candy bars and bottles of water. There were a few dingy paperback books, and an old looking cigar box. His interest piqued, Chaz took out the box. It was so worn that he couldn't make out any of the writing on the outside. He opened it, and was surprised at the sight of what appeared to be cards of some sort.

 _These ain't any kinda playing cards I'm used to._ he thought as he looked them over, until a shadow fell over him and he suddenly heard a very familiar throat being cleared. He looked up to see the face of Arnie, looking around his horn down at him, with a very stern look.

"You know, for a rhino, you are actually pretty stealthy." he said while smiling.

"We've talked about this Chaz." Arnie sighed as he sat down in the chair next to him. It groaned a little but was otherwise silent. "You can't just go snooping through someone else's stuff like that."

"I couldn't help it!" Chaz said defensively as he held up the pack. "This is the second alien to appear! Can you really blame me for being a little curious?" he asked as he looked up, holding out the cards to show his partner. "Besides, have you ever seen anything as strange as these?"

"First of all, calling him an alien, while possibly true, is actually probably pretty insensitive. Secondly, what you call curiosity, is what everyone else would call a invasion of privacy. Lastly, yes, I have seen cards like those before. Those are called tarot cards, and their used for fortune telling." he said. Chaz lowered his ears, now feeling guilty as he started to put the cards back into the box.

"You're right...I guess I went a little too far..." he said.

Arnie smiled reassuringly at him. "Yeah...but I suppose that you didn't mean anything by it."

Chaz took one last look at a few of the cards before closing the box and zipping it up in the pack.

"So how do you know about tarrow cards anyway?" he asked.

"Well, my Aunt Phyllis is a fortune teller. She has a shop over in Tundra Town. I used to spend a lot of time there when I was a kid."

Chaz was about to respond, when suddenly a zebra nurse quickly made her way out of the examination room and went to a phone on the wall. The two officers heard her quickly say something about getting someone prepped for emergency surgery.

"What happened?" Arnie said, standing up.

"During the cat scan, one of his broken ribs punctured a lung, and on top of that he's bleeding internally. We have to operate immediately." she said before heading back inside where Baily was. When she opened the door again, several more nurses and a doctor rushed in as well. Arnie and Chaz both looked in to see as they carefully, but quickly transferred him onto a gurney, and start to wheel him out of the room. The two officers were dumbfounded and looked at each other for a moment, before they hurried after the doctors.

 _Elsewhere in the hospital..._

"So...would you like to meet him when the doctor's are done?" Judy asked Eli while looking up at him from where she was sitting on the side of his bed.

"I don't really know..." Eli said as he thought about it.

 _Do I want to meet him?_ He thought.

Nick was standing just outside the door, waiting for Robbie to return with news. It had been almost a full half hour since he left to go check on the new human, and Nick was starting to grow concerned.

 _It shouldn't take him this long just to ask a question about a patient._ he thought. Just as he was about to turn to Judy and Eli and tell then he was going to go look for Robbie, he saw the beaver round the corner in a hurry, with a worried look on his face. Looking to see Judy and Eli weren't paying attention, he quietly closed the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Robbie ran up to him, panting a little.

"It's the new human, Baily, he's going into emergency surgery right now!" he said while leaning over, still panting.

"What happened?"

"His injuries were a lot worse than we had originally thought. He's got severe internal bleeding and a collapsed lung. He may also have a concussion, we're not entirely sure. We didn't get a chance to finish the CAT scan."

"Is he..." Nick trailed off. Robbie looked at him and smiled a little while shaking his head.

"It's bad, but Doctor Luca is the best surgeon in Zootopia. You'll see, the guy'll be patched up good as new." Robbie said while clapping Nick on the shoulder.

Nick then stood up a little straighter as he looked through the window at Judy and Eli, both of whom seemed to be in deep conversation about something, and Eli was smiling.

"Thanks for the heads up Robbie." Nick said to the male nurse.

"Hey, no problem Nick. I can't stay for long though, I gotta take over for Melissa's shift. She's with Doctor Luca right now." he said as he hurried away.

"So, when are you gonna ask her out already?" he called after the jogging beaver.

"Right about the same time you ask Judy out!" he called back before rounding a corner.

Nick blushed and his tail bushed out, again. He smoothed it out with his paws before taking a breath and opening the door.

"Oh, there he is!" Judy said. "Me and Eli were talking about going shopping for him, tomorrow. Wanna tag along?" she asked. Nick smiled, but Judy immediately could tell something was off.

"Sure. I do, after all, have expert taste." he said. Then he noticed Judy's ears droop a little as she looked at him, and he sighed. Then he addressed Judy and Eli.

"Okay, so I just spoke with Robbie about the other human..." he looked up to see that he had both of their complete attention. Judging from their body language, he could also see that they were both very concerned and worried.

"And during an examination...there were some complications...and he's going into emergency surgery."

The rabbit and the boy both looked at the fox.

"Is he..." Eli couldn't finish his train of thought. Judy squeezed his hand gently.

"Robbie says that the surgeon performing the surgery is the best Zootopia has to offer, and will have him patched up in no time." Nick tried to placate, but he could see that Judy and Eli were both still very worried.

"I'm going to go and try and find out some more, okay?" he asked.

"Thanks Nick." Judy smiled at him. Immediately, Robbie's words came back to him.

"No problem on my part Carrots." he said with a smirk, hoping that she didn't notice his slight blush.

 _Stop that! This is not the time to start going down that road!_ he chastised himself as he turned and exited the room. He quickly started to look for someone at the nurse's station, when he came across a certain rhino and wolf.

"Is there anything more that you can tell us?" Arnie asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but the Doctor is still in surgery. I'm afraid that you're going to have to wait for when she gets out before we'll know anything more." the chihuahua nurse said.

"Alright...thank you miss..." the rhino said with a sigh as he sat down on a plastic bench right next to Chaz, who was still holding Baily's backpack.

"Geeze...now I really feel low for snooping in his stuff now." Chaz said, his ears flattening against the side of his head.

"Snooping in who's stuff?" Nick asked as he approached the other two officers.

"Oh hey Wilde. What are you doing here?" Arnie asked.

"I stopped by earlier to keep Eli company, while Judy came around for a...much different reason. What are you doing here?"

"We found another human. He's in surgery now. It's pretty serious." Chaz said, looking guiltily at the backpack.

"I heard about another human being brought here, and the surgery, but I had no idea it was you two that found him." he said as he took a seat next to the two.

"So...have you received any word about what's happening?" he asked.

"Not yet...the nurse said that this surgery could take anywhere from two to six hours, maybe longer." Arnie said.

"I see..." Nick said unsure of what to say. After a few moments of awkward silence, Robbie hurried around the corner.

"There you are Nick!" he said, once more panting as he came to a stop.

"I just spoke with Melissa, and they say that things are looking good for the human." the beaver said.

"That's great!" Nick said excitedly. Arnie and Chaz also looked relieved at the news.

"I guess that this means that I can stop feeling so bad about looking through this backpack." Chaz said, loudly unzipping it as he spoke.

"Packer!" Arnie said severely.

"I was just kidding." the wolf said with a smirk as he re-zipped the backpack up and held up both hands in surrender. Arnie continued to look unamused. Ignoring them, Robbie continued.

"The puncture itself was actually quite small, and the lung hadn't collapsed. They were also able to stop the bleeding! They're going to have to reset his ribs, and since they found a few breaks in his left arm that didn't heal right, they are going to reset that as well. Ultimately, he's going to be just fine!" Robbie said ecstatically.

"Although he's going to be laid up for about a week or two, with no major physical exertions, and lots of breathing tests. But that's better than what could have happened!" he said. After a few more words with Packer and Rams, Nick made his way back to Eli's room, and told them the situation.

"Robbie will be along later when he gets out of surgery, and will let you know anything else that happens." he said to the now relieved looking rabbit and boy.

"That's wonderful!" Judy said as she turned to Eli to hug him once more. Eli smiled again as he felt her arms around him.

"Alright." Judy said as they let go again. "I think that since there's nothing more we can do, how about we pick up where we left off with the list."

"List?" Nick asked. Judy quickly pulled out her notepad and carrot pen and opened it to him. On it was a list of various pieces of furniture.

"Desk, Desk Lamp, Bed, Computer?" he asked as he read the note.

"Well yeah." Judy said while rolling her eyes. "Eli's coming home with me tomorrow, so we gotta find some furniture for him in his size."

"Can you afford all of this? Especially a computer?" Nick asked to see a blushing Eli looking down and now a stern looking Judy.

"I spent the better part of half an hour convincing Eli that I didn't mind spending money on him, especially for things he needs." she said flatly, making Nick wince.

"Heh...sorry about that." he said looking sheepish.

"Besides, Eli's going to need a computer for when he starts school." she said matter-of-factly. Judy turned to see Eli looking nervous.

"A-a-about school...a-a-are you sure that...it'll be alright for me to go to school...with others? Won't I be a...freak?"

The moment he said it, Judy was back on the bed, pulling Eli's head down closer to her so that they could make direct eye contact.

"Eli! Don't you ever call yourself a freak again!" she said in the sternest voice Nick had heard. Then her eyes softened as she continued to look him dead in the eye. "Yes, there are going to be people out there who will try to put you down, but don't ever put yourself down like that. You are a wonderful and sweet person. Understand Eli?" she asked.

Eli looked down and nodded. Clearly he wasn't convinced, but Judy could tell that her words had made an impact. She hugged him one more time before she opened the notebook back up.

"Alrighty then, I think that we've got the basic furniture down, now let's talk about wardrobe." she said while trying to get Eli to focus on something else. Nick quickly joined in, and soon Eli was starting to smile again.

"Of course he's going to need a tux, always gotta have a tux." Nick said while putting his aviators. Eli chuckled a little at that.

"Oh cut it out Nick." Judy said, smiling herself.

After a while, Robbie showed up to inform them that Baily was now out of surgery and was currently asleep in his own room. He also informed them that Rams and Packer had been assigned to him by the chief, per message from Arnie.

"That's great! I totally knew that he would be alright." Nick said casually. Judy just smiled and let that one go.

 **Well folks! I, once more, hope that you enjoyed this newest chapter! Thanks for all the support and for continuing to read my story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there everyone! It's been an interesting few weeks for me, but the upside of it all is that I may have found a job! Don't think that that will interfere with my story writing though! I plan on continuing all of my stories for as long as humanly possible!**

 **Now, without any further ado, I give you the next chapter of** _ **The Door**_ **!**

The Door (Chapter 7)

by

Elite Shade

Eli looked through the window at the sleeping figure of Baily. His left arm was in a cast, and he had two IV bags hooked up to his right arm. The bed he was laying on had been adjusted so that Baily's upper body was in a reclined position, instead of just laying down. His chest was covered with a blanket, so Eli couldn't see the bandages from where the doctors had treated his broken ribs and punctured lung. The left side of his face was badly bruised, and he looked like he hadn't eaten a good meal for a while.

He had bright red hair that was around medium length, but looked like it had been ripped out in a few places. He had five o' clock shadow. His jaw was sharp and angular, and his nose looked like it had been broken a few times.

"Are you sure you two have never met?" Judy asked as she reached up to gently take Eli's hand in her paw and squeezed. He looked down at her and shook his head.

"To the best that I can remember, I've never seen him before." he said. He, Judy, and Nick continued to look at Eli as he rested, until Robbie appeared from around the corner.

"Okay Eli, the Doc's ready for your final examination." he said before taking a turn to look at Baily himself. Judy thanked Robbie and started to lead Eli by the hand towards the direction Robbie pointed them in.

"I spoke to the two officers who brought him in." the beaver said to Nick just before Nick turned to follow Judy and Eli.

"What did Packer and Rams have to say?"

"...That when they asked him why he was all smashed up...he answered because he was homeless...and that there was a group of other humans that apparently took offence for him and other homeless humans being around..." he said in a voice that was lacking his usual cheerfulness.

"...Two humans appear for no apparent reason here. They do not know one another...but they both appear to have suffered for a while back on their own world..." Nick's brow furrowed as he started to consider what he knew so far. Despite his lazy demeanor, Nick Wilde had actually proven himself as a very capable detective, and not just because of his first hand experience as a con-artist.

"What do you think it means?" Robbie asked, recognizing the look on Nick's face.

"It might mean nothing...but I suppose that we'll find out more later...one way or another." Nick said with a smirk as he clapped Robbie on the shoulder before jogging to catch up with Judy and Eli, just as they were turning into the examination room. Judy looked at Nick with a quirked eyebrow, not saying anything as she continued to walk with him to the examination table. Nick mouthed to her, behind Eli's back, the word _Later_. Judy hopped up to sit next to Eli on the table. Noticing how nervous he looked, she took his hand again and started to stroke it.

"Alrighty, when the doctor gets here, it'll just be one more checkup, and then we can start shopping for your new room!" Judy said enthusiastically, prompting Eli to smile. After a few more minutes of waiting, a Panda doctor came in carrying a clipboard.

"Alright Eli, are you ready?" he asked in a kind and soft voice.

"Yes Doctor Williams." he said nervously. The panda smiled at him before pulling out his stethoscope.

"Okay then Eli, how's about you take off that shirt then?"

Eli quickly complied, and after nearly a half an hour of breathing tests, reflex tests, having his stitches re-examined, blood work, and the like, the Doctor was finally finished.

"Okay, that's the last of it!" Doctor Williams said cheerfully as he finished scribbling on his clipboard.

"Just a few discharge forms for you," he said while looking at Judy, "to fill out, and you are all good to go." he said with a smile as he turned to leave.

After Judy filled out the proper paperwork, she, Nick, and Eli exited the hospital. There were a few reporters just outside, and they immediately started to swarm the three.

"Who are you?"

"Why are you here?"

"Are your species about to invade?"

The many questions and flashing lights from the reporters and photographers sent Eli into immediate panic mode. He froze on the spot, and couldn't think of anything to say. Judy saw this and immediately started to flash her badge.

"Alright! Alright! That's enough! This is official ZPD business, and absolutely NO COMMENT!" she yelled. The various animals shrank back from her, which was especially impressive considering how much taller most of them were in comparison to the rabbit officer. Seeing their opportunity, Judy looked up to Eli and flashed him a smile as she gently took his hand and led him to the car, which Nick had already unlocked and started up.

"Thanks Nick." Judy said after they had taken off.

"Anytime Carrots." he said with a smirk. "So, where to first?"

"Well, I think our first stop should be to get Eli's furniture, what do you think about that sweetie?" Judy asked as she turned in her seat to smile at him. Eli smiled back.

"That sounds okay." he said.

"In that case, I know just the place." Nick said as he quickly took a right, straight into Sahara Square. He quickly hit the AC as the car immediately started to heat up.

"I got a friend who happens to own a furniture store." he said as they pulled into a parking lot. Judy looked up to see large sign on the top of the building in front of them.

"Francesca's Furnishings?" she asked curiously. "Nick...this friend...are they at all like Finnick?" Judy's tone had changed to one that was slightly accusatory as she looked at the fox.

"Calm down Carrots," Nick said as the three got out of the car and quickly made their way into the air conditioned store.

"Francesca's just a friend who was always willing to give me a discount on my various furniture needs." he said as he took his Aviators off. Judy crossed her arms, but said nothing. She then looked to Eli, who was noticing the stares he was receiving from some of the other customers. She quickly took his hand and smiled up at him again.

"So, where do you want to start?" before he could answer, a blonde female ferret appeared from underneath a nearby couch and quickly made her way over to them.

"Oh Nick! It has been far too long, you cheeky fox!" she said as she quickly stood up and kissed him lightly on both cheeks. He noticed Judy scowling at him slightly, and gulped.

"Hi there Francesca. It certainly has been a while. I'm here with my partner Judy, and my friend Eli." he said gesturing to the two. The ferret looked up, and her eyes went wide. Apparently, she had only just now noticed the human holding the paw of the rabbit.

"Oh...it is a pleasure to make your acquaintances." she said after a moment of hesitation.

"Hello." Judy said coolly to the ferret. She then looked up at Eli, and gave his hand a quick squeeze. It took a second to register, but then he understood.

"Hello." he said softly.

"We're here to find some furniture for Eli." Judy said as she gestured to the boy.

"What did you have in mind?" Francesca asked, oblivious to Judy's disposition. Judy felt Eli's grip tighten a little, and looked up to see a faint worried expression on his face. She took a breath, and then smiled.

""Well, since he's moving in to a brand new place, he's going to need quite a few things. A bed, a desk, a dresser." Judy listed off while Francesca's eyes started to sparkle.

"Understood!" the ferret suddenly said, loudly. "Right this way!" she exclaimed as she quickly headed in the direction of the beds.

"She's certainly...something Nick." Judy said as the three speedily moved to catch up.

"Yeah, she really has a passion for furnishings." he said. He wanted to say more, but he decided to keep his muzzle shut for now.

That statement, it turns out, was actually an understatement. Once they had caught up with her, she started to question Eli about various pieces of furniture, apparently completely over his appearance at this point. She grilled him thoroughly, and immediately started to bark orders to the twin elephant employees, who hurried to follow her commands. She had them set up several pieces of furniture in an open space. There was a bed, a desk, a comfortable chair, a dresser, and several other pieces.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked Eli as he looked around.

"Um...it's...really nice." He looked to Judy.

"Do you like it sweetie?" she asked. He quickly nodded, blushing at Francesca's giggle.

"He is quite the shy one, no?" she asked Judy. Judy couldn't help but smile at that.

"A little."

"So then, I take it that this is what you would like to buy?"

Judy looked to Eli and smiled a little wider as she saw him look at the desk.

"That's right!"

"Alrighty then." Francesca snapped her fingers, and the twins immediately started to pack the furniture while she and Judy talked about prices and shipping.

"Alright, and with the _special friend_ discount," she said while looking to Nick, who quickly made his way over to Eli, "here is the final price." Judy looked at Francesca's pink clipboard and smiled, before quickly looking to Nick and quirking an eyebrow, which he saw.

 _Oh boy_ , Nick thought.

"We will have the furniture shipped to this address later today!" the ferret said excitedly.

"Thank you Francesca, you've been a big help." Judy said, failing to prevent herself from warming up to the bubbly ferret as she escorted them back to the entrance.

"It is truly my pleasure miss Hopps!" she said, immediately hugging Judy at the entrance. "And please remember us for all of your future furniture needs." she said after letting go of the surprised rabbit. The three made their way back out in the baking sun to the cruiser, and were quickly off to their next destination, with Nick panting while cranking the AC up again.

"So you and Francesca...?" Judy asked.

"Are just friends...that's it." he said, actively avoiding looking in Judy's direction, sensing a future scolding.

"So...the next stop?"

Judy just continued to stare at Nick before answering.

"Well, now that we got Eli's new furniture out of the way, I think we should go clothes shopping next." she said. She looked back at Eli, who was staring out of the window, excitedly looking as they passed from Sahara Square into downtown. She smiled at the look of excitement on his face.

"As it just so happens, I have a friend who..." Nick trailed off as he saw the look Judy was giving him.

"I swear, this is also just a friend." he said, trying to placate his partner. Her face softened, slightly, but she still quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay..." she said evenly.

Nick sighed as he made several turns and pulled up to a clothing shop with a sign reading _Eddie's Attire_. Judy smiled a little before she, Eli, and Nick got out of the car. Eli was still looking around as they walked to the front doors, only barely noticing some of the looks he was receiving.

They entered the shop, and Judy started feeling a sense of deja vu.

"Hey Eddie!" Nick happily called out to a large hippo, wearing a large Hawaiian shirt and jeans, who immediately bounded over to them.

"Nick! How's it goin'? I just got in a new shipment of..." he trailed off after noticing Judy, who also froze when she saw him.

"Uhh...hello there...officer..." he said.

 _A short time later..._

"Well, at least we were able to get a decent discount." Nick said in an attempt to appear aloof.

"We are seriously going to need to have a long talk about your past in the near future Nick." Judy said as she and Eli loaded the last of his new wardrobe into the trunk. Nick's ears went flat.

"Oh come on now carrots, how was I supposed to know that you busted Eddie for selling counterfeit Poochie handbags?" he pleaded as she turned to him and held out her paw. He gave her the keys as she climbed into the driver's seat while Eli sat in the back. Nick sighed before getting into the passenger seat.

"So..." Nick said a little awkwardly, "anyone else thinking about lunch?"

"I could eat..." Eli said. Judy smiled at him in the rearview mirror.

"Well, I happen to know just the place." she said, giving Eli a wink as she made a quick right.

 _Back at the hospital..._

Baily's mind was foggy as he slowly came to. It took him a moment to remember where he was and how he had gotten there.

 _So it wasn't all just a dream..._ he thought when a certain beaver male nurse entered. He turned to see Baily looking at him, making him jump a little.

"Oh! I didn't think that you'd be awake already buddy." Robbie said, smiling at the new human. It was just at that moment when Packer entered through the door as well, now dressed in a regular blue T-shirt and jeans.

"Hey there." she said casually to Baily. He was holding the tattered backpack in one hand, which he set down in a nearby chair. "Just setting that there, and reassuring you that it has not been opened or rifled through at all. Not once." Chaz said, attempting to look innocent. Baily smiled at him.

"So...what happens now?" he asked.

"Well," Robbie began, "You are going to stay here until you're all healed up."

"Then," Chaz started up, "we're going to see about finding you some living arrangements until you can get back on your feet."

"What?" Baily asked, not fully understanding.

"Well, it just looks like you could use some help is all, and Rams just might be able to set up a job for you with his aunt if you want. But we can go into more detail about that later. For now, you gotta rest up."

"Um...o-okay. Th-thanks." Baily said, still put off by the kindness he was experiencing.

"No problem." the wolf smiled as Robbie chuckled to himself, and quickly began to change the IV bags.

 _Back to lunch..._

Judy, Nick, and Eli were walking back to the car, with Eli smiling a little more than usual.

"Alrighty then!" Judy said in her usual chipper voice as they all piled into the car. She smiled at Eli again in the rearview mirror. "Now, next up is the computer. I'm gonna stop you right there Eli!" she said, cutting him off just when she noticed him open his mouth. He shut it and started to blush.

"Eli buddy, you're not gonna win this one." Nick said looking back at him. Eli just sat back and looked down, blushing.

"You know carrots, I actually have a buddy who..." he trailed off at the look she was giving him. The two officers were surprised to hear laughter coming from the back seat just as Judy stopped at a red light. They both turned to see Eli giggling at the two of them, a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry." Eli said as he tried to regain his composure.

Judy smiled at him, and then at Nick, before turning back to Eli.

"No need to apologize sweetie." she said before turning back to the wheel and started driving again when the light turned green. Nick looked to Judy and then back at Eli and gave him a thumbs up. Eli wasn't sure why, but smiled and nodded nonetheless. After a few moments of driving, Judy sighed.

"Okay Nick...you say that you have a buddy who might be willing to help us find Eli a computer?"

Nick smiled at her. "Oh yeah, me and Reggie go way back." he said, putting on his Aviators.

 **Once more, I'm hoping that you all enjoyed this newest chapter! Please feel free to leave me a review telling me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there readers! I would first like to say thanks to everyone who has read my stories and given such wonderful words of support! I truly do appreciate it. I genuinely hope that you will continue to enjoy them, as I shall definitely continue to enjoy writing them!**

The Door (Chapter 8)

by

Elite Shade

"Alright Mr. Longmire, I just need to give you another shot and then you can rest some more." said the panda doctor as he readied the syringe. Baily had always hated needles, but he knew that he needed these shots, unless he wanted blood clots to form. He winced a little as he felt the pinch from it going in. Luckily it was over in just a moment.

"And there." the panda said as he placed a bandage on Baily's arm. "Alright Mr. Longmire, now just back into bed, and a nurse will be along shortly with your lunch." he said with a smile as Baily slowly climbed back in. The upraised part of the bed made it easier for him to just sit and turn. Dr. Williams smiled at Baily before saying afternoon and heading off. Shortly after, a lioness in pink scrubs, carrying a tray with some sort of covered dish.

"Hello there Mr. Longmire!" she said in a sing-song voice. "Here's your lunch!"

 _She sure seems chipper._ Baily thought as he smiled.

"Thank you miss...but, I would really like it if you...and maybe everyone else here...could just call me Baily...I'd prefer that over...Mr. Longmire." he said as he helped set up the tray. He blushed as he realized that he may have sounded too demanding.

"S-sorry..."he said while looking down.

"It's alright Mist-ahem, Baily. I'm Sophia by the way." the lioness nurse said gently, as she removed the cover to his food.

"Thanks again miss Sophia." he said right before he quickly started to devour the meatloaf in front of him. Baily knew that hospital food didn't have a reputation for being good, but to him, it tasted like heaven. Sophia watched as Baily rapidly ate. As she saw how quickly he ate, she looked him over once more. He was really skinny. Not having seen any other humans herself, she didn't have much to go on for reference. But she did remember hearing some of the doctors talk about how malnourished he was.

Sophia felt a pit form in her stomach as she took him all in for the first time. He was already clearly recovering, but he was still visibly injured. Suddenly, she snapped her head up as she came to the realization that Baily had finished his lunch and was looking at her. She had been standing silently staring at him the entire time. She blushed before taking the tray with the empty plate.

"I'm thinking that you'd like seconds, right?" she asked. Baily looked over to her and then quickly looked away, nodding.

"Thank you miss...I mean nurse Sophia." Baily said nervously.

"...You...don't speak with a lot of people...huh..." the lioness said as she looked at the strange looking creature in front of her.

"...N-not very often...most people try not to look at you when you're homeless..." he said, still feeling very nervous.

Sophia looked at him for a moment, and then flashed him a smile.

"Well, just so you know, I have absolutely no problem speaking with you Baily." she said, once more in her usual chipper tone of voice. Baily looked up at her for a few seconds, and then a small smile crept onto his face.

"Thank you Sophia...I can't describe how much that means...to someone like me..."

"No problemo! Now, let me just go and see about seconds for you." the lioness said happily as she exited the room and started to head towards the cafeteria. As she walked, she passed by Robbie who waved to her.

"Hey there Sophia!"

"Hiya Robbie! You on your way to see that Eli boy?" she asked.

"Oh no, he was discharged earlier today."

"Really? So did Child Services come and pick him up?"

"Oh no, he was released into the custody of my friend Judy." the beaver said as he started to continue on his way.

"Wait, Judy Hopps? The ZPD officer?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

"The one and only! She's going to become his legal guardian!" Robbie happily called back over his shoulder as he continued to hurry off to perform his rounds.

Sophia was initially stunned by the news. After a couple of seconds of letting it sink in, she smiled. Then she continued on her way.

 _Elsewhere..._

"Nick!" Eli, Nick, and Judy had all just set foot into the electronics store when a calico cat in a blue t-shirt and khakis quickly spotted them and made his way over.

"It's been a while man! How goes the whole cop thing?" he asked.

"It's going great actually. Speaking of which, this here is my partner Judy, and my friend Eli." the fox said while gesturing to the two. Reggie looked at Eli curiously, until he saw Judy.

"Well, hello there." he said with a slight purr, a paw extended for Judy to shake. Judy looked to Nick who appeared to be as surprised as she was.

"Hello, Reggie was it? Um...we're actually looking for a computer for Eli here, and Nick said that you could help us." she said as she and Reggie let go of each other's hands.

"Well he was certainly right. Just right this way beautiful." he said as he started to lead them in the direction of the computers. Eli looked from the confused Judy to the confused, and now slightly annoyed looking, Nick.

"You know carrots, I actually have another buddy who might be better at finding a computer. I'm pretty sure Finnick could get his hands on one for us at least." he said.

"Nick, we're already here. Let's have a look." she said, noticing his annoyed expression. Suddenly, a slight smirk appeared on her face.

"Besides, your friend Reggie seems nice. It would be rude to just up and leave like that." she said while smirking some more at Nick's obvious jealousy. The fox just huffed and crossed his arms.

"Whatever." he said. Eli frowned a little as he followed them, but then noticed Judy looking at him. She smiled and winked conspiratorially before gently taking his hand in her paw. He started to understand and smiled back as they headed in the direction Reggie had gone. When they caught up, he looked curiously at Judy holding Eli's hand, but said nothing about it as he started asking about what they were looking for.

"Definitely something for schoolwork." she said.

"And of course something that could also be used for some serious hardcore gaming." Nick said casually, trying to get a rise out of Judy. She didn't respond as Reggie had started showing different models, gently laying a paw on her shoulder. Seeing that, Nick's tail quickly bushed out. Judy almost had to stifle a laugh as she saw Nick's reaction in her peripheral vision. After a few more minute of going over different models, they finally settled on one. Judy paid for it, at a significantly steep discount, and a wink from Reggie, who purred as she thanked him for being so helpful.

"It's truly my pleasure miss Hopps." he said as he personally rang their purchases up. Nick was still sulking as this exchange went on, until he was struck by an idea. He smiled slyly as Judy and Eli both started to carry the computer to the car. Just as Reggie was about to head out with them, he rested a paw on the cat's shoulder.

"Hey Reg, I was also wondering if you could help me out with something as well."

Reggie looked a little confused as he turned to see Judy and Eli make their way through the parking lot but just shrugged and gave Nick his full attention.

"Sure thing Nick! Whatcha lookin' for?"

"I'm looking for a brand new GameStation 4." he said. "As well as a few games to go along with it."

"Oh, well, right over here." Reggie said as he led Nick over to the game section. Reggie unlocked the case containing the GameStation 4s as well as the games themselves. Nick picked out a few different titles, and the two were quickly back at the register.

"Okay then Nick, with one GameStation 4, plus-" he was cut off by a look from Nick.

"Before you ring this all up Reg, I would like to point out my special discount." he said with a wink.

"Oh, well, I'm already taking 30% off Nick, you don't need to worry about that." Reggie said happily.

"I was thinking something more along the lines of 75%" he said while looking at his nails nonchalantly.

"Nick, I know we go back a ways, but I can't just-" he stopped when Nick cleared his throat.

"Yeah, we sure do go back a ways. Like, remember the time back in senior year when you were almost busted for dealing catnip?"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Reggie was visibly blanching under his fur as he quickly looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"75%, okay! Just, stop talking." he said nervously. Nick smiled slyly as he motioned with his paw the action of zipping his lips shut.

 _In the parking lot..._

"I wonder where Nick is?" Judy asked as she and Eli placed his new computer in the trunk. Eli looked around and then quickly spotted the fox walking out of the front doors with some bags, one of which had a large box in it.

"There he is." Eli said, pointing to where he was looking. Judy looked just as Nick managed to make his way right over to them. "Don't close the trunk just yet!" he called as he quickly moved around Eli to place his purchases next to Eli's new wardrobe. He quickly shut the trunk before Eli or Judy could get a good look.

"Nick, what was that?" Judy asked, confused.

"Oh, just a little surprise I got for Eli." he said. The rabbit and boy just exchange glances and shrugged before they all got into the car.

"So, where to next carrots?"

"Well, there were a few more supplies I needed to get for myself as well as for Eli, like toothbrushes and shampoo, but I decided to get those yesterday. I hope you don't mind sweetie." she said while looking in the rearview mirror at Eli blushing in the back seat.

"That's fine." he said, blushing a little at all of the attention Judy was showing him. That's not to say that he didn't enjoy it, quite the opposite in fact. She was the first person in a very long time to ever show him any concern. He looked up to see her smile a little to herself.

"So, for now, I think we should head on to my place." she said.

"Oh yeah, you know, I still haven't seen it." Nick said.

"Well then I guess today is your lucky day." Judy said to her partner. His ears perked up at that, and there was a bit of a blush underneath his fur. Eli looked up in time to see this, and couldn't help but giggle a little.

"And just what seems to be so funny?" Judy asked as she drove them down what to her was now a familiar route.

"Uh...nothing Judy." Eli said, trying to suppress his smile. She just smiled back at him as she turned onto a street and stopped in front of a house.

"And here we are! Eli, welcome to your new home!" Judy said excitedly.

The boy looked up at the building. It was a two story brick house, with a small front lawn and a short white picket fence. He could clearly make out a small garden, with what he, correctly, guessed were carrots. he overall feel he got from just looking at the house was one of cozy comfort. He smiled a little before turning to help unload the car.

"Hold on there bud." Nick said to the boy, holding up a paw to make him halt.

"Wait here for just a sec bud, I gotta get something that I can't let you see just yet."

Eli was a little confused, but nodded and turned to take the key's Judy was now holding out to him.

"It's this one sweetie." she said while holding up one of the keys.

"Okay." he said, still confused as he took the keys and walked up the concrete path to the front door.

"This sure is some place you got here carrots. It sure would have been nice to know that you were moving." Nick said as Eli walked out of earshot.

"Well, this place just went on the market, and I had to act quick to get it before anyone else could." Judy sighed as she started to pull out some shopping bags. "And yes, I did have an official inspector look the place over before I officially bought it. There are a few rooms that need to be fixed up, but nothing majorly expensive or a health risk." she said as she started to head up the path. Nick looked at her as she walked before he quickly got his purchases out of the trunk and stowing them under the dashboard, to make sure that they were saved for last. He smiled as he then grabbed the computer box, as well as a few more bags and headed inside as well. As he rapidly made his way to the front door, he started to hear Judy's voice.

"No, Eli, I **want** you to sit down and relax on the couch there. You still have those stitches in you, so I do not want you overexerting yourself." she lectured to the blushing boy just as Nick entered. He looked around, and it was clear that Judy had just recently moved in. There were still several unpacked boxes here and there, and many places where her numerous family photos were yet to be hung up on the walls. He soon spotted a pile of shopping bags on what he figured was the dining room table, not far from the living room, and quickly set the ones he was carrying down there. There was a honk from a car, and Judy went to the front door to see a large moving truck with _Francesca's Furnishings_ written on the side. It took less than a half an hour for the movers to set up Eli's new bedroom furniture, as they were quick and efficient. Judy gave them an extra big tip for their services. During all of this, Nick was able to quickly bring in the rest of their purchases, as well as his, without anyone noticing.

"Alright Eli, are you ready to see your new room?" Judy asked excitedly.

"Yeah." he said, blushing a little. He was excited, as well as nervous. Judy smiled as she held his hand and led him up the stairs and down a hall, pointing to several doors.

"Now, this one's the bathroom, this one I'm planning on making into a study, and this one is my room. If you ever need anything, always know that you can come and get me." she said, turning to look up at him. "Understand?" she asked. Eli blushed some more and nodded. The rabbit smiled and squeezed his hand gently before leading him to the door at the end of the hall.

"And this," she said while turning the knob, "is your room!" Judy opened the door and led Eli in. The afternoon sunlight was streaming in through the large window, out of which Eli had a clear view of the city. Looking around, Eli could see all of the furniture he had picked out back at the store. There was his new bed, complete with a new light blue comforter. On the far wall was his desk, which had his computer all set up on it. It was oak, all hand carved with several drawers for various supplies in it, and it even had a small shelf just for his keyboard.

He could see his new white dresser, which was next to his closet, and he could see all of his new wardrobe hanging in it. He also say a small shelf right next to his bed which had a few board games that looked brand new and unopened, as well as several books. It was the first time since Mary the he had ever had a room all his own. Everything in this room was clearly for him, and Eli immediately felt hot tears start to form. He was touched. He tried to blink them away as Judy stepped in front of him and looked up.

"What do you think sweet-" she couldn't finish her sentence as Eli suddenly kneeled down and hugged her. She could feel some of his tears land on her shoulder, but she ignored it as she hugged him back, reaching around to rub his back as she did so.

"Thank you Judy." he said, his voice filled with joy.

"Anytime Eli." she whispered back as she held him, tears starting to form in her eyes as well. They stayed like that for the longest time, until they heard a certain fox clear his throat. They broke apart, but with Judy still holding Eli's hand. They turned to see Nick standing there, a genuine smile on his muzzle.

"So, I take it that he liked it?" he said while leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. They both just nodded to him.

"Well then, I think that he's going to like something else he got today." Nick said as he walked out of the doorway, motioning for the two to follow him. They looked at each other for just a moment before following the fox. Nick led them both back to the living room, where they both quickly noticed the GameStation 4 box, which had been opened. The GameStation itself was currently hooked up to the TV in the living room, the five games he had purchased for it laid out in a semi-circle in front of the console itself.

"Nick...you bought him a GameStation 4?" Judy asked, clearly impressed. She looked up to see Nick smiling and nod her way. She smiled back, and quickly pulled him into a hug. He blushed under his fur as he hugged her back. Eli couldn't help but smile at their display, before turning back to the console.

 _That must've been expensive..._ he thought, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Nick...thank you...but you didn't need to buy me this...I know that back on my world something like this would be really pricey..." Eli said bashfully, looking down.

Nick gave him a wink. "Oh, it wasn't nearly as expensive as you would think bud." the fox said. Judy broke off the hug and folded her arms, her ears perked as she flashed him a suspicious look.

"Nick, what did you do?" she asked in a familiar disapproving tone.

"Hold on carrots, I just got it at a discount from Reggie, that's it." he said, leaving out the part about the blackmail. Judy said nothing else, but narrowed her eyes, letting him know that he was going to be explaining himself later on. She then turned to Eli, who clearly looked like he wanted to start playing it, but was also clearly holding himself back from doing just that. She sighed before smiling as she went over to it.

"Sweetie, I promise that it's okay to enjoy us spending this much on you. Nick and I are not going to get mad at you for it, nor are we going to regret doing these things for you." she explained.

"...Are you sure?" Eli asked, not sounding entirely convinced.

"Of course Eli." she said, Nick nodding as she did so.

"It's true bud. Now, how's about you get introduced to vegging with some of your new games while Judy and I go have a talk that will more than likely involve her rolling her eyes at me?" he said, casually resting a paw on Judy's shoulder. She smiled as Eli giggled a little at that, before saying "Okay, Nick...thank you."

"No problem bud." he said before Judy took him by the elbow and led him into the dining room. The smile didn't truly disappear from her face as she turned to see that they were out of Eli's earshot and folding her arms over her chest, eyebrow quirked, obviously waiting on Nick.

"...Okay, so, it's like this..." he said as he started to explain his _discount._

 **There you go dear readers! I, once again, genuinely hope that you all enjoyed this new chapter! As always, feel free to leave a review or comment!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello once more dear readers! As per usual, thanks for reading and I truly hope that you enjoy my newest chapter! And of course, feel free to leave a review.**

The Door (Chapter 9)

By

Elite Shade

"Well, Aunt Phyllis, that's just what I was thinking." Arnie said into his phone as he was walking through the front doors of the hospital. After the day that Chaz had decided to go snooping in Baily's backpack, and revealed a set of Tarot cards, Arnie had been thinking of a way to give the human a hand. He had worked with several homeless animals before, helping them to get off the streets. It wasn't always easy, especially if they were suffering from a serious mental illness. But that didn't stop him from trying. From what he could tell, Baily was completely lucid. He did seem to have a habit of speaking to himself, but Arnie figured that that was due more to being ignored and alone for a long time.

"No, he actually hasn't said a word about any kind of...cosmic powers...but he did have a Tarot deck on him." he listened to her reply.

"Yes, I know Auntie, but...okay but...alright I know, but can I just say...please Auntie, all I'm asking is that you give him a chance."

Arnie just stood there and listened for a while before finally getting the chance to speak again.

"Thanks Auntie, I really apprecia-...well no, I haven't actually asked him yet, but I'm goi-...I know, but I knew that you were looking to hire someone else, and I wasn't sure if you were already interviewing someone and I...yes Auntie, I will. Thanks again Auntie...I love you too." he sighed after he had hung up his phone. Once more he found himself rubbing his temples. He then continued on his way to Baily's room, to find him chatting with a lioness Nurse.

"Hey there, checking in to see how you're doing Baily." he said as he entered the room. He noticed that Chaz was sitting in a nearby chair, asleep and snoring. Arnie sighed again at the sight.

"Oh...uh...hello again...O-O-Officer Rams." Baily said, a little nervously. In the short time that he had come to know the human, he had come to note a certain skittish behavior, especially around him and Chaz. This had led the rhino to come to the conclusion that Baily was anxious around cops, although he wasn't entirely sure. He smiled encouragingly before continuing.

"Seriously, I'd prefer it if you just called me Arnie, and I know that Chaz feels the same way."

"O-O-Okay...Arnie. Wha...I mean I know that you and Ch-Chaz are supposed to be watching me in shifts so..." he said, trailing off as he gestured to the still sleeping wolf.

"Well, I'm here on my own time because I wanted to talk with you about some things, if you feel up to it that is."

"Oh, um...sure." he said, suddenly feeling a pit of dread form in his stomach.

"Well...I wanted to ask you about any plans you may have thought up for when you're discharged."

"Plans?"

"Well, yeah, like where you were planning on staying, and what you were planning on doing for money."

Baily looked down, a frown formed on his face. "I have thought about that, yes, but I...don't have any idea about what I can do...that's part of what put me out on the streets in the first place...back where I came from..." Sophia was frowning now as well, wringing her paws anxiously.

"I take it that there is more behind how you ended up homeless." Chaz said, interrupting Arnie before he could continue. He was stretching in his seat, a yawn escaping his lips. Arnie was looking at him with a grim face, making sure that the wolf took notice at the look he was receiving, before turning back to Baily.

"Well, Baily, as it just so happens, I have an Aunt who would be willing to see you for an interview for a job that she has available in the shop she runs. I also work with other mammals, like yourself, who are...well...down on their luck, with a program that helps them find housing and work."

"...So...a homeless shelter?" Baily asked. He had been to many different shelters, most times not finding a place to sleep due to the overcrowding.

"Oh no, it's a place called New Dawn, and it's actually more than just a place filled with cots. It's a well funded and clean facility, where residents have their own rooms. Several professors from various Universities even volunteer to teach there as well, to help people who need a hand get an education, and a better chance at a better life." Arnie said with conviction.

"I've...been to places that said something similar before...most weren't...what was advertised..." Baily said, remembering the times he went looking for help, and found door after door slammed in his face. He felt something heavy resting gently on his shoulder, and looked up to see that it was Arnie's hand. The rhino officer smiled down at him.

"I promise you, as someone who works there myself, that New Dawn delivers on its promises. And they, as well as Packer and myself, will help you, if you're willing to give us a chance." he said, giving a gentle squeeze. Baily said nothing for a few moments after this. Then, he turned to look up at Arnie, and wordlessly nodded.

"Okay...so...what's the job the interview's for?" Baily said a little awkwardly, unsure of how to proceed.

"Well, the shop that my Aunt Phyllis runs is a New Age shop, which sells crystals and various incense and the like. The job itself is pretty much stocking, running the register, and some fortune telling." Chaz immediately burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry," he said while clutching his sides, not sounding the least bit sorry, "but the way you just phrased that fortune telling part in there like it was something normal like stocking..." he couldn't finish as he was overcome with another fit of laughter. Sophia couldn't resist, and was soon joining in, quickly followed by Baily, and then Arnie. After a few minutes, everyone calmed down.

"So, what do you think about the job Baily?" Arnie asked while wiping away a tear.

"I guess it sounds alright...back when I was sixteen, I got a summer job working in a general store, so I have some experience there...except for the...fortune telling...I...uh...kinda have experience with that...as a..." he blushed as he looked to Sophia. "A...hobby..." he said, feeling embarrassed.

The lioness saw his blushing, and smiled. "Maybe, before you get released, you can read me my fortune. You know, to help you get in some practice."

"Thanks Sophia..." Baily said, blushing a little more now, as well as smiling himself.

 _Elsewhere..._

Judy awoke at sunrise, fresh and ready to start the day. She padded over to her bathroom, passing the guest bedroom where Nick was snoring. He had stayed over the night before, playing some of the games with Eli. Judy had joined in as well from time to time, right up until Eli had started to yawn a little too often. That was when Judy had lightly suggested that he get ready for bed, which he hadn't protested in the least. Nick and her had stayed up quite a bit longer, and she had periodically looked in Eli's room to check on him before turning in herself.

After exiting the bathroom, she decided to check up on Eli once more, before heading downstairs to start her day. She smiled at what she saw. Eli was completely sprawled across his bed, his blankets and sheets strewn across him. Then she spotted a certain purple plush gorilla lying on the floor. Silently she crept in and picked him up. She stifled a giggle as she placed the plush toy in the boy's arms, which seemed to instinctively wrap themselves around it in a hug. Eli's face broke out into a sleepy smile, and Judy couldn't help but feel that now familiar warmth spread in her chest. She then proceeded to silently rearrange the sheet and blanket back onto Eli, tucking them in around his sleeping frame. As she did so, she couldn't help but think that despite the clear height difference between the two of them, Eli looked so small to her at this moment. Once she was satisfied with her handiwork, she stood up and kissed him on the forehead before silently exiting his room, to continue her morning routine.

Her morning routine consisted of some light cardio while listening to Gazelle, scanning the news for anything important, and unpacking a few more boxes. She heard a thump come from upstairs, and felt a brief jolt of fear that maybe Eli had fallen out of bed, and might have bumped his head. In a flash, she was at the top of the stairs, looking at a bleary-eyed Nick stumble around, bumping muzzle first into the wall, on his way to the bathroom. She giggled a little before heading downstairs and getting a pot of coffee going.

After the pot had filled halfway up, Nick finally made his way down. The fur on the left side of his face was sticking up at an odd angle, making it clear as to which side he had slept on. Judy couldn't help but giggle at the fox, who clearly wasn't much of a morning mammal.

"Morning partner." Nick mumbled.

"Morning Nick, I'm making some coffee, I assume you would like to enjoy a mug."

"Mmhmmm." He nodded. "So, what's the itinerary for today?" he asked as she got two mugs. He let out a loud yawn shortly after doing so.

"Well, today I was thinking about going grocery shopping with Eli. I am going to have to start preparing for an omnivore's diet now. Not to mention that the doctor said that he appeared to be on the malnourished side."

She made Nick and herself each a mug of steaming coffee. Nick took his with french vanilla creamer, as did she. When she turned to bring the mugs over to the table where Nick was sitting, she noticed that he was looking at her with a smile.

"What?" she asked, blushing a little as she set down his mug in front of him and took a sip from her own.

"Oh nothing,...I just never thought that motherhood would come to you so naturally." he said, making her accidentally choke on her sip. She coughed for a few seconds while Nick enjoyed the show, all while sipping from his mug. Once she had gotten her coughing under control, she looked up at him, now blushing even more. He quirked an eyebrow at her, and she said nothing as she took a seat herself and drank some more of her coffee. A few silent minute passed, with Nick's eyebrow still quirked at her, and she couldn't take it any longer.

"For your information Nick, I grew up with two hundred and seventy five brothers and sisters, some older and some younger. So I actually have quite a bit of experience with taking care of kits, thank you very much." she said with a stern voice.

"Yeah, but he's not a rabbit kit you know. I'm just saying that kinda amazing how quickly you're taking to caring for a mammal you only recently met, and still don't know very much about." Judy's blush deepened, and she couldn't help the small smile that formed.

"So have you thought about how you're going to tell your parents about their new grandson?" Nick asked, smugly enjoying seeing the color drain from Judy's face...followed shortly by another blush at the term _grandson_.

"Riiiiiight...um...I haven't actually...given that any thought..." she said, suddenly envisioning how that conversation is going to go.

"Well, your family is oddly close, and prone to just dropping by unannounced. I think that they would be even more shocked to learn about Eli that way than you calling them up."

"...Yes...you're right..." Judy said, pulling out her phone and tapping on the screen.

"As usual carrots." Nick said, leaning back as he finished off his mug.

Judy rolled her eyes as she heard the phone ringing on the other end. It was quickly picked up.

"Hey! If it isn't Jude-the-Dude! How's everything going?" Stu's voice said, chipper as usual.

"Hi sweetie! Is everything okay?" Bonnie's asked.

"Hey guys, everything's fine...well, actually better than fine."

"Oh, so Nick finally proposed? I knew it! Your Uncle Terry now owes me fifty bucks!" It was currently Nick's turn to choke on his mouthful of coffee and blush, while Judy turned a little red herself.

"Oh nonono!" she said quickly, cutting off her parents congratulations. "What I mean to say is...well, have you heard about any news reports of...some newly discovered species here in the city?"

"Oh yeah, the alien story." Stu said, a little disappointment creeping into his voice that both Judy and Nick picked up on, but said nothing.

"Yeah, well,...you see...the thing is...I...and Nick, we were both there when the first one was discovered. And you see-"

"Did it attack you?! Are you hurt?" Bonnie asked in a panicked voice.

"Wait, first one? Is there an invasion?!" Now it was time for Stu to start panicking.

"Mom, Dad, please calm down. Why would I say I have great news if anything like any of that was happening?" Judy asked, a little exasperatedly.

"...Well...you do have a point there. Sorry about that, but you know how we worry about you." Stu said. Despite how overboard they sometimes tend to get with their worrying, this still brought a smile to Judy's lips.

"So, what I meant to say was, that I got to meet the first of this new species. They're called humans, and the one I've gotten to know is a very kind boy named Eli. He's a little on the shy side, and can get a little nervous from time to time, but trust me when I say that he's actually a real sweetheart."

"Oh...well...he does sound like...you think very highly of him."

"I do, especially...after learning about what he's been through."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked, a note of worry once more creeping into her voice. Judy then proceeded to explain to her parents about Eli's past. Even though she couldn't see her mother right now, she could just tell that she had tears in her eyes.

"That poor boy, and he's only twelve years old?"

"Well, thirteen actually."

"That's terrible!"

"I know...that's why I've..."

"What is it Jude?" Stu asked, prompting Judy to take a breath and continue on.

"That...and a few more personal reasons, is why I've become his legal guardian." she finished, waiting for her parents' response. It took a few minutes before they finally did.

"Oh...um...now...sweetie, when you say that you're his legal guardian, what do you mean exactly?" Bonnie asked.

"I mean that I've decided to give him the stable home he needs."

More silence.

"So...does this mean that I'm a grampa?" Stu asked, shocking her a little.

"Uh...well...I'm not actually sure. I mean, I haven't filed for adoption yet so I'm not sure-"

"Wait a minute sweetie." Bonnie said. "Did you say that you haven't filed for adoption... _yet_?"

"Y-Yes mom...I did. You see, when I'm sure that he's all settled in here with me, then I'm going to ask him if he would want...what I mean is...I'm planning on asking him if he would want to officially become a member of the Hopps family." she waited. Once more, all she and Nick heard was silence.

"So that's a yes to me being a grampa! At least a little ways off or so!" Judy was once more shocked by her father's reaction.

"Uh...well...provided that he says yes...then...uh...yes, dad."

"That's wonderful sweetie! Oh, I can't wait to tell all your aunts and uncles!" Bonnie shocking Judy as much as Stu had.

"W-Wait a minute now mom. Remember that I haven't even asked him yet. And I'm planning on asking him when he's more comfortable, so as not to make him feel pressured."

Nick was holding a paw to his muzzle, trying not to openly laugh out loud while Judy was trying to calm down her overexcited parents. Unbeknownst to all involved in this conversation, Eli was actually sitting on the stairs, listening to their conversation. He hadn't intended to eavesdrop, but he was coming down the steps when he heard Judy discussing him with someone. Currently, he was sitting on the top step, absentmindedly holding his purple gorilla plush, lost in a series of emotions.

 _She really wants to...adopt me?...Why?_ Eli thought to himself.

 _Meanwhile..._

Emmitt Otterton was currently taking the trash out. He was humming to himself when he heard a noise by the green plastic trash cans. It startled him, causing him to drop the bag. He was still a little jumpy after the whole Night Howler Incident.

"H-Hello? Is someone there?" he asked, taking a few slow steps forward. He could here the noise a little better as he got closer, and it sounded like...crying? He moved a little closer, and peeked over the tops of the trash cans themselves. There, was a strange sight. He had seen on the news reports of a strange newly discovered species.

 _Could this be one of them?_ he wondered as he saw what he now figured was a little girl, based on the pink ribbons and the pink overalls. She didn't look like the other two humans' pictures. Her skin was a shade of brown similar to the coloration of his own fur. She looked up with a pair of large blue, fearful eyes. Her cheeks were stained. His parental instincts kicking in, his fear quickly turned to concern.

"Hi there...um...it's all going to be okay..." he wished that his wife wasn't out taking the kids to a doctor's appointment, she would know how to handle the situation at paw.

"Hewwo." she said, in a very small and scared voice. But she now seemed a little less scared, which made Emmit smile a little more.

"I'm Emmitt Otterton, what's your name?"

The little girl sniffled, and held her left arm gingerly. Emmitt frowned a little when he saw what was clearly a broken arm, and felt a pit form in his stomach.

"I'm Sawah." she said softly.

"Wow, Sarah, that's a pretty name. Tell you what Sarah, how about we go inside, and I take a look at that arm, huh?" he said, hoping that he wasn't coming across as being threatening. Sarah wiped her eyes, and winced when the motion jostled her injured arm in the process. Then she slowly started to nod, before standing up. As Emmitt started to lead her towards the front door, he noticed that she was slowly following him, looking around with wide and scared eyes. He smiled reassuringly at her, asking her some simple questions to keep her calm.

"So Sarah, how old are you?"

"Um...I'm thwee and a haff." she said.

Part of Emmitt was relieved at how calm she seemed considering her broken arm...until he started to wonder if maybe she was used to something like that. The pit in his stomach returned, and he forced himself to smile gently at her as he led her to the kitchen table. He looked her arm over, and confirmed that it was indeed broken. He continued to remain calm and composed as he called up the ZPD.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Door (Chapter 10)**

 **by**

 **Elite Shade**

 **Hello there once more dear readers! Sorry if this chapter took a little while longer for me to post than usual, but some things came up that kept getting in the way. Anyways, let's get to the story!**

"MISTER ALEXANDER!"

Russell immediately awoke as he sat up straight at his desk, his eyes having shot open the moment he heard his name being yelled. He looked up to see Mr. Barrett glaring at him with his arms crossed, his foot tapping. Russell looks around very self-consciously. A number of his classmates were holding back laughs, while others were actively trying to not catch his eye, as usual. Russell snaps his attention back to the front of the classroom when Mr. Barrett loudly clears his throat.

"Now that you've gotten your beauty sleep Mr. Alexander, would you be so kind as to give your report to the rest of the class?" Mr. Barrett's voice was practically dripping with anger.

"Uh...Mr. Barrett...you see...what happened was last nig-"

"Mr. Alexander, the last time that I checked, your assignment was on the French Revolution, and not on excuses. Do you have your finished report or not?" Mr. Barrett cut in, his hands now on his hips as he looked over his wire rimmed glasses down at where Russell was sitting.

"No sir, but what happened wa-"

"I am not interested in hearing about your excuses. You can finish your report after school, during detention." Mr. Barrett said as he scribbled something down on his clip board.

"Alright then, Miss Miller, do **you** have your report finished and ready to go?" Mr. Barrett was looking at Russell as he asked her.

"Y-Yes sir, right here!" the girl said, Russell was staring down at his desk, not daring to look up. Russell had tried not to fall asleep, but he was far too tired. His parents had kept him up all night screaming at each other. This wasn't something new for Russell, and he had earned himself a reputation as a slacker for this reason. The only thing that was odd for Russell was that when he came downstairs to catch the bus this morning, he didn't see or hear his mom and dad continuing their fight from the previous night or simply making snide remarks to one another. Since Russell was running late, he had simply made himself some toaster pastries as a quick breakfast.

Soon enough, Russell continued on to his next class, where he was berated for not completing last night's geometry, and for not knowing how to solve the problem on the board. He slogged through two more classes, being scolded in front of the entire class both times. During the shuffle between each class, Russell was subjected to the abuse of whatever bully he happened to come across before getting to the classroom. Today, Wade Miller apparently decided to harass Russell more so than usual.

Russell was practically a wreck by the time he made it to the cafeteria for lunch. He grabbed a tray and chose to get the chili. He was making his way to his usual spot in the corner of the room. As he was nearing the table, he was shoved to the ground from behind, landing on his styrofoam cup of chili, getting it all over the front of his white shirt. Turning over, Russell looked up to see Wade sneering down at him, laughing.

"Gotta be more careful there bud. You could get hurt tripping and falling like that." Wade said as everyone around them got a good laugh.

Russell stood up and looked at Wade once. His mind then went into autopilot, and he slugged Wade right in the face as hard as he could. He hadn't even thought about doing it, and he stood there looking as shocked as everyone else in the room. Wade, with a look of pure confusion on his face, went down, hard. There was an audible gasp from many of the other surrounding students, just as blood started gushing from Wade's now clearly broken nose. Russell looked up to see the school's security guard making his was over. Knowing that he would get into much more trouble than Wade, as had happened before when he had tried to stand up for himself, Russell just turned and angrily walked out.

He felt white hot tears start to form in his eyes as he quickly made his way off the school grounds. He tried to blink back the tears, especially as he started to make his way back home. Because of his reputation, he was already labeled a problem child by his teachers. And because after this exchange Wade has a broken nose, of course they'll just take his side. So many times he had wanted to tell someone about his problems, but everyone at school either didn't want to bother listening to him, or were ultimately too useless to help him. It was another hour of walking before he finally made his way up the driveway to his house. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door.

"Mom, Dad?" Russell tried to call out, but was only able to croak out miserably. He heard no response, and he hadn't bothered to check to see if either of their cars were in the driveway. His stomach rumbling from not getting to eat his lunch earlier prompted Russell to head straight for the fridge. It was there that he saw the note, handwritten in what he recognized as being his Mother's handwriting.

 _Dear William,_

 _By the time you'll have read this note, I'll be long gone. For the longest time, we've both tried to make this work, for Russell's sake, but enough is enough. I've already found someone else, and I'm not going to let you or anyone else hold me back from my own happiness. And, Russell, if you happen to read this, then please know that_ _ **I**_ _at least tried. Please try to be happy for me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Matilda_

Russell read the note over and over several times, his breathing starting to quicken. He felt the tears come again, and couldn't stop them from silently falling down his face.

"DAD!" he called out, running upstairs to their bedroom. He looked around wildly, until he saw another note, this one laying on the pillow that was on his mom's side of the bed. He picked it up and read it, having to stop and try to get his shaking hands under control first.

 _Matilda,_

 _If you're reading this, then it means that I've left. I can't do it anymore. The truth of the matter is that we got married simply because you got pregnant. Let's face it, we hate each other. The only reason either one of us has stuck around this long is because of Russell. But kids are resilient, and I'm sure you and him will do just fine. I've already spoken with a lawyer, and if you try to sue me for alimony, I will fight you every step of the way. Let's just be done with it already and not drag this out._

 _William_

Russell just stood there, dumbfounded. He read both notes again, and then dropped them. He didn't know what to think, or what to do. He was just thinking about who he was possibly going to call, since he didn't have any aunts and uncles and no living grandparents, when it hit him.

 _They left me..._ he thought. He started breathing rapidly as he bolted out of their bedroom and down the hall. He ran to every door and started checking all of the rooms, before racing downstairs and doing the same. He went into the garage, hoping to see either of their cars, and found nothing. Not knowing what else to do, he started racing around the house to check all of the rooms a second time, now calling for both of them.

"MOM! DAD!" again there was no answer. He called again and again, checking and double checking room after room, until he found himself falling to his knees, screaming as loud as he could for the both of them. Had any of the houses on his block been occupied, then a neighbor may have called the police from how loud he was screaming for his parents. But the only neighbors that had lived on the block lived right next door, and they had moved out months ago. Russell was truly alone.

Eventually he had screamed himself hoarse, and collapsed on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest, quiet tears pouring down his cheeks. Russell was like that for a few hours, before he was finally able to calm down. He felt hollow at this point. He was near the bathroom, and went inside when he got up to blow his nose with some toilet paper. After splashing some cold water on his face, Russell then decided to focus on his hunger pangs for the time being.

He went back into the kitchen, and heated some leftover orange chicken and chow mein from last night. He sat down in front of the t.v. and ate his dinner while some movie was playing. He wasn't really paying attention, his eyes looking far away. He finished off his dinner, seeing as how the sun had set, and he numbly walked up the stairs to his room. He didn't bother with his homework, or even bother to take off his still chili stained shirt as he crawled into bed.

He quickly slipped into a fitful sleep, and woke up the next morning not feeling rested in the least. He crawled out of bed and trudged over to the bathroom to relieve himself, and to take a shower. After stepping out and drying himself off, he got dressed for another terrible day of school, and was halfway to the bus stop when he stopped. He turned around and walked back to his house.

He entered and shrugged his backpack off as he walked over to the living room and sat down. He decided to start flipping through channels on t.v. and did just that for about an hour, before he heard a noise upstairs. For the first time in a long time, Russell felt excitement that one of his parents might be home. He raced upstairs and threw open the door...to suddenly find himself freezing as he looked around at what looked like some kind of frozen tundra.

Russell, still completely confused, looked around in front of him. He saw what appeared to be igloos, and houses off in the distance. Nearby was a street with a sidewalk. There appeared to be some shops up ahead as well. And Russell could see some people going about their day, not seeming to mind the cold at all. He turned to look back through the door he had just come through, but could only see empty air, with the occasional snowflake carried on it. Shivering now, Russell started to walk towards the street, thinking that maybe this was all just a dream. The snow crunched underneath his black sneakers as he walked. All he was wearing was a pair of jeans and a red shirt.

He finally made his way to the sidewalk, and started to walk towards the nearest building. It looked like a diner. He entered with his mind still reeling from something that he wants to think has just been a dream, but the bitter cold was convincing him otherwise. He was looking down as the door jingled to announce its opening and closing. He relished the warm air of the restaurant, not immediately wondering why it had suddenly gone so quiet. Russell looked up to ask someone where he was, and stopped. He was now looking at three polar bears and a wolf waitress, who were all staring at him with the same open-mouth expression that he also had himself.

"Is that one of them?" he heard one polar bear, who was wearing a red flannel jacket, a pair of jeans, and a white hard-hat just like a human.

Once more, Russell's breathing rapidly increased as he backed up, tripping on a barstool and slamming his back against a wall near the door. He winced after slamming his back, and then he slid slowly down to the floor, in the midst of a full blown panic attack. He pulled his knees up close to himself and hugged them as he tried to get his breathing under control. One of the polar bears, this one wearing a grey suit and a red tie stood up and slowly walked over to him.

"Hey there," he said gently as he squatted down on his haunches. He held his pays up to show Russell that he meant no harm.

"I'm Doctor Snowson, but you can call me Barry if you'd like." he said, keeping his voice even and calm. "Would you like to tell me your name?" Barry asked.

"R-R-Russell Alexander." Russell was able to croak out, his breathing once more slowly coming back under control. Barry speaking calmly was actually helping.

"Well Russell, it's nice to meet you. I take it from your expression that you've just arrived here and are pretty confused." Russell just nodded at that.

"Well, I promise you that everything's going to be okay. You're safe here Russell."

 _Back at the hospital..._

"Okay, so this card is representing you, the Querent." Baily said as he showed Sophia the card.

"The Fool?"

"Oh, uh, please don't take it the wrong way. Y-You see, The Fool represents everyone at some point in their lives. Whenever we start out on something for the first time, or are starting over, we do so as The Fool. See the look of optimism on his face, to him each new day brings a new chance for discovery." Baily started to get more comfortable as he spoke about his cards, which Sophia picked up on.

"Brimming with optimism, he begins his journey with a single leap of faith, that could have him land in the middle of a grand adventure, or simply land flat on his face. Either way, he'll just chalk it up to experience."

"...Wow! And that's just the first card your using for the?"

"Spread." Baily said as he laid the fool on the plastic tray in front of him, before shuffling his deck, a smile forming on his lips.

"Right, spread."

"Yup! I like to use the method known as The Celtic Cross." As he shuffled, he chanted under his breath.

" _To see a world in a grain of sand,_

 _and a heaven in a wild flower,_

 _hold infinity in the palm of your hand,_

 _and eternity in an hour._ "

"That's beautiful! Did you think that poem up yourself?" Sophia asked. Baily suddenly looked up, his cheeks growing hot as he started to blush.

"Oh, uh, no. It's actually part of one of my favorite poems called Auguries of Innocence, by William Blake."

"So you like poetry?" Sophia asked as Baily started laying out five cards face down, with one going sideways across The Fool at the center of the spread.

"Well...yes." Baily said, his blush deepening. Before Sophia could ask further, they were interrupted by a certain beaver nurse, who was currently winded.

"Two...*pant*...more...humans! Whoooooo, I really need to start working out!" Robbie said as he finally started to catch his breath.

"Another two?" Sophia asked before looking to Baily, who just shrugged in response.

"Yeah, one was found hiding behind some trash cans at someone's house, and the other just walked into a diner in Tundra Town."

"What's going on in Tundra Town?" Arnie asked as he walked in, he had a package under his arm.

"Two more humans have been found, and one was in Tundra Town." Baily answered the rhino officer.

"Huh? I wonder how many more are going to pop up?" he asked no one in particular as he started stroking his chin.

"I take it that you heard about the little human girl then?" Chaz asked as he casually strolled in with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Actually, we were discussing her and the other new human who just popped up today in Tundra Town!" Robbie answered excitedly.

"Another one? Woah. Oh hey, Arnie, isn't Tundra Town where you said your Aunt's shop was?" Chaz asked. The wolf's question snapped Arnie out of his reflection.

"Yeah, oh right, here you go Baily." he said while holding out the small brown paper package. "This is from my Aunt. She called me up last night at midnight saying that she had a vision that you would bring in a lot more customers, so she's already decided to hire you. This is the uniform that she, uh, insisted on you wearing."

Baily was a little surprised at that, considering that despite Arnie's assurances, that he wouldn't end up getting the job. He thanked the rhino as he took the package from him and opened it. Inside were three shirts, all of them black, with a psychedelic eye design on the back with the words _Eyevory Tusks_. There was a smaller version on the front of the shirt, on the top left side.

"Eyevory Tusks?" Baily asked while looking up at Arnie, who was scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, my Aunt's an elephant and...well..." he trailed off after that. As Baily was neatly folding the shirts to try on, he saw something catch the light in the opened package as well. He reached in and pulled out a crystal on a chain.

"Oh, and that's to protect you from danger." Arnie said while Chaz stood behind him with his paw covering his snickering muzzle.

"Well, be sure to tell your aunt that I said...um...thank you." Baily said as he slipped the necklace over his head. He smiled.

"Don't you wanna try on your shirts? You know, to see if they fit." Sophia asked.

"Oh! Yeah, I probably should, and then afterwards maybe I can finish with your, uh, fortune?" he said as he gingerly removed the green scrub shirt he was wearing and slowly leaned forward. Sophia moved the tray out of his way. The doctor had insisted repeatedly about how important it was for someone who's lung was punctured to take things easy.

"Sure! My shift doesn't actually start for another hour so I got plenty of time." Sophia said casually.

"I see someone's getting an early start today, eh Sophia?" Robbie smirked to the now blushing lioness. Chaz snickered some more while Arnie frowned at him.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Alright, I love you both too. Bye." Judy sighed after she had hung up the phone.

"Is Bonnie really going to knit something for Eli?" Nick asked with his classic casual smirk.

"You just heard her make me give her his measurements. She's probably going to rope several of my aunts into helping."

Nick was obviously enjoying the imagery, as he was currently holding back a laugh. A swift kick to his shin from under the table ended that though.

"OW! Okay, easy there carrots. So, your folks overall took that way better than I was expecting them too." Judy's hard gaze instantly softened.

"I know. I was half expecting that I would need to reassure them that Eli wasn't dangerous in any way." she said as she hopped out of her chair and started making her way to the stairs.

"Goin' to se if Eli's up yet?" Nick asked as he finished the last of his cup of coffee. Hearing this, Eli quietly tiptoed back to his room and crawled under the covers, hoping that Judy couldn't hear him. It just so happened that at that precise moment, a construction crew began working on the street nearby, a jackhammer steadily going. While not deafening for those inside the house, it was enough to provide just the right amount of background noise for Eli to move without Judy's superior hearing catching it.

"Yeah." Judy answered Nick's question and stopped as she thought about it. "It's...a little strange to tell you the truth. When I think about him...I just feel so worried and happy at the same time. Does that make any sense?"

"My guess is that that's what most parents feel for their children." Nick answered seriously, but with a smile. Judy smiled back to him before continuing upstairs. She quietly opened Eli's door and looked in. She saw him resting under his covers, his gorilla was on the floor again. She smiled as she tip-toed in and picked it up to hand to him. His eyes shot open as he felt her place the gorilla in his arms.

"Oops! Sorry to wake you sweetie. You just go back to sleep."

"Oh, no...I'm awake now, so I might as well get up." Eli said softly as he hugged the plush toy.

"Well alright, if you're sure. What would you like for breakfast?"

"That's okay, you don't need to make me anything Judy." Eli said nervously.

"Oh yes I do. Now, c'mon, let's here it." Judy said in mock sternness, her paws on her hips. Eli couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Uh, okay...um...are waffles an option?" he asked.

"Sure thing sweetheart! I'll go get started on whipping some up, and you come on down when you feel like it." she said as she stood up to kiss Eli on the cheek, making him smile.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Eli said.

"Alright sweetie." she said as she quickly made her way downstairs and back to the kitchen. Eli smiled, and thought about what he had overheard earlier.

 _She really wants to adopt me?..._ Eli wasn't sure of how he should feel...part of him was unsure and therefore uneasy. Another part of him was cautiously hopeful. And yet another part of him was slowly becoming more and more excited at the thought.

 _I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens._ he thought as he pulled himself, still in his new pajamas, out of bed and made his way downstairs, after deciding to leave the gorilla on the bed for now.

 **I know that Eli's part wasn't especially big in this chapter, but don't any of you worry, the next one will be** **HEAVY** **on the Eli side! Thanks again for reading, and please feel free to leave me a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well hello once again dear readers! As promised previously, this chapter is going to be totally "Eli-Centric"! As I have stated many times before, and shall continue to do so, please enjoy! And of course, be sure to leave a review!**

The Door (Chapter 11)

by

Elite Shade

"How are your waffles sweetie?" Judy asked Eli as she set down with her own stack, as well as one for Nick which she passed to him. Eli had already eaten two thirds of his plate.

"They're the best waffles I've ever had! Thanks for making them for me Judy." Eli said happily.

"It really was my pleasure!" Judy said happily.

"And getting to eat some free food is always _my_ pleasure." Nick said as he started to cut into his waffles. Eli smiled as he ate, feeling a warmth in his chest. They made pleasant small talk throughout breakfast, until Judy paused as she was lifting a bite to her mouth. She slowly set her fork down on the plate with the still uneaten chunk of syrupy waffle on the end of it. Eli noticed that Judy had gone silent, and turned to see if anything was wrong. Then he noticed that she was staring at his bare feet, and he immediately blushed, thinking that he was supposed to at least have socks on at the table.

"Oh, sorry Judy." he said, quickly tucking his legs back a little so that his feet were hidden a little under the chair. Judy looked at Eli curiously as he did that.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry sweetheart?" she asked.

"Um...aren't I supposed to be wearing socks or shoes at the table?"

Once more, Judy was chastising herself, before smiling.

"Oh no sweetie. That's not why I was staring. It's just that when I saw your feet, I realized that we completely forgot to get you some new shoes! I hardly wear anything on my feet, so I don't think about it that often."

"Oh." Eli said, relieved that he wasn't being rude. "That's okay though Judy. You've already spent a lot on me, and I really don't need any new..." Eli trailed off as he saw Judy sigh and cross her arms. She didn't look mad, yet Eli was still afraid that he had said something wrong.

"Eli, of course you need new shoes. The pair you had on yesterday looked really well worn." she said.

"That's one way to put it. I would've said that they looked like they were about to fall apart." Nick said smugly. Judy's gaze quickly turned onto him.

"Oh? And yet you didn't think to maybe mention it when we were already out shopping?"

Nick froze, suddenly realizing his mistake and tried to smile at Judy.

"I, w-well, what I mean to say is...uh...," he absentmindedly tugged on the collar of his shirt while he thought of what he could say.

"OH! I didn't notice until after we were pulling up into the driveway?" Nick said, crossing his arms and smiling smugly at having diffused the situation. Judy sighed.

"So shoes...hmm..." Nick said as he looked at Eli's feet now.

"What are you thinking Nick?" Judy asked.

"Well...it's not like there's a long line of mammals with feet that are shaped like Eli's..." he said as he began stroking his chin. Judy's ears fell back onto her head.

"Sweet cheese and crackers, you're right. Where can we go to buy them."

Eli frowned as he tried to think of a solution to this little problem while different types of animal feet were now going through his mind. He and Judy both suddenly looked up when Nick snapped his fingers.

"It just so happens that-"

"I have a buddy." Judy finished for him, much to the fox's mild annoyance and much to Eli's slight amusement, as he let out a small chuckle.

"Yes carrots, yes I do. He's a shoemaker."

"...What, in this day and age?"

"Yup. Some people just prefer the paw-crafted touch."

"And others really enjoy possible money laundering, or fronts for other less than legal businesses, huh?"

"Carrots, c'mon now. That hurts." Nick said, feigning a pain in his chest over his heart. Judy smiled, and giggled along with Eli.

"Okay, okay, so where can we find this friend of yours?"

"Freddy has a shop in Little Rodentia."

"...You have got to be kidding me..." Judy said.

"What's wrong with Little Rodentia?" Eli asked.

"Yeah carrots. What _is_ wrong with Little Rodentia?" Nick asked smugly before finishing off the last of his waffles.

 _Forty minutes of light traffic later..._

"Ooooooohhhh." Eli said as it suddenly dawned on him why Judy had groaned earlier. Nick and Judy were relative giants in comparison with the buildings and inhabitants of Little Rodentia, making Eli seem gargantuan as he stood next to a three story house that could have easily passed for a dollhouse back on his world. They all received stares from the various assorted rodents passing them by, especially Eli.

"Hey now, I promise you that Freddy is an artist when it comes to footwear. No matter what the size!" Nick said cheerfully while Judy quirked her eyebrow at him before reaching up to gently take Eli by the hand as they followed the fox. As they walked down the sidewalk, Judy's ears picked up a few comments along the way.

"What the heck is that thing?"

"I think that I've been hearing about those on the news!"

"So that's what happens when you cross a fox and a bunny? Wow, you really do learn something new every day."

Judy looked up to see if Eli's feelings appeared hurt, but from the way he was looking around in amazement, Judy assumed that he simply hadn't heard any of them. She smiled as he noticed her looking up at him, and gently squeezed his hand with her paw. After a few more minutes of walking around, Nick finally stopped them in front of a shop that read **Freddy's Footwear** on the front window, and then proceeded to bend down slightly to softly tap the front door.

"It's open!" They heard yelled from a voice inside. Nick smiled and resumed gently tapping.

"What part of "It's open" don't you understa-" a small middle-aged mouse in a white shirt, jeans, and what appeared to be a leather apron said in a frustrated tone as he poked his head out the door, before trailing off at the site of the three.

"...Oh! Nick! You shoulda called! I coulda had my sons prepare a seat for you and your...eh...associates."

"Heh, sorry about that Freddy, but we were hoping that you could help us with a little bit of a shoe dilemma." Nick said as he started to lean up against the side of the shop.

"Oh, and just what kind of a dilemma do you mean?" Freddy said, his eyes already gleaming at the thought of a challenge.

"Eli, show the good man." Nick said.

Eli blushed a bit as he used his left foot to help him kick off his right sneaker. Immediately, Freddy's attention snapped to the socked foot.

"Ohohoho! Well now there's a paw shape that you don't see everyday..." Freddy said as he quickly darted back inside. After a few curt shouts, he returned, with several other mice holding up a large Brannock Device.

"Alright Mr., ..eh...Eli, if you could gently place your foot here on the measurer, but please try to avoid crushing my sons." Freddy joked, causing several of the other mice to look up worriedly. Eli was very careful as he placed his foot on the metal measuring tool, while Freddy quickly made his way, making adjustments and writing down what he saw.

"Alright, now for the other foot." Freddy's sons groaned at that, due to the fact that despite Eli's efforts to be as gentle as possible, it had still been a strain for the mice.

"Maybe Nick would like to help?" Judy suggested in an effort to be helpful.

"Why me?" he asked indignantly.

"Because this was all your idea."

"Nonsense! My boys are all strong! Not to mention, this is the family trade! They need all the experience that they can get!" Freddy said while running around Eli's left foot, taking further measurements.

"And we're done!" Freddy said, his sons all groaning with relief as Eli took his foot off the tool, which they wasted no time in carrying back inside and putting down.

"Oh my back!" One voice called out.

"Marco, quit your whining and fire up the machines! The rest of you, start gathering up all of these materials!" Freddy said as he handed one of his sons a list, who took it and hurried off along with five other mice. Freddy smiled and turned back to Nick, Judy, and Eli, who was now putting his shoes back on.

"We're going to put a hold on all of our other orders and get started on your new footwear right away!" Freddy said with a smile.

"Oh, but shouldn't we discuss what kind of shoes that Eli would like?" Judy asked. This made Freddy turn to her and chuckle.

"Oh nonononononononono! Miss, I design each pair of shoes I craft with the person I'm making them for at the forefront of my mind. I promise you, we will have a selection of shoes to chose from when we are finished, and you are going to want them all!" he said confidently.

"Like I said carrots, Freddy's an artist." Nick said.

"Thank you Nick, I certainly try my best!"

Judy still didn't look entirely convinced, but decided not to push the subject for now.

"Alright then. How long should we wait for?" Judy asked.

"Oh, I would give it around a half an hour, an hour at most." Freddy said.

"Righto! So until then, how's about we go kill some time?" Nick asked, flashing his usual sly smirk.

"Well...I suppose that we could find something to do for a little while." Judy said, once more taking Eli's hand in her paw.

"That's the spirit!" Freddy said as he turned to head back into the shop.

"It just so happens that I know-"

"Someone who could help us find something to do." Judy finished again, annoying Nick and making Eli smile.

"Well yes, several, but what I was going to suggest is a mini-golf course not too far from here."

"Oh." Judy said, now blushing a little.

 _A short walk later..._

"So you really have never played mini-golf before?" Judy asked Eli, who just shook his head.

"Well then we're just going to have to remedy that!" Judy said full of her usual enthusiasm and excitement, making Eli smile. Nick was certainly enjoying seeing Judy and Eli excited. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a skunk staring straight at Eli. Turning his head slightly, he saw that the skunk was murmuring with a squirrel and a chipmunk. After a few murmurs, the trio all pointed and laughed at Eli. Eli heard the laughter and saw the three pointing right at him. He blushed and started to look down. Before Judy could say a word to the three, Nick was already standing before them.

"Well, what have we here. Riley! It's certainly been a while!" Nick said while looking as menacing as possible. The squirrel and the chipmunk immediately recoiled in upon themselves, while the skunk was just looking surprised.

"Nick...oh hey...uh...what are you doing here...and what are you doing with that thing?" he said, suddenly feeling a bit braver and standing up a little straighter.

"Me and my partner and her boy decided to have ourselves a nice time out today. It's certainly funny seeing you here Riley. Especially considering how many associates of Mr. Big's are around these parts. It would certainly be a shame if any of them were to find out that it was you who supplied the butt fur for the rug he ended burying his dearly departed Grandmama in, wouldn't it?"

Riley just scoffed at him.

"If that ever happened, you would be in just as much hot...or I guess cold, water as me." the skunk said, his voice just oozing self-satisfaction at the idea of having the upper paw on Nick Wilde.

"Yeah, that would've been true about a year and a half ago, right before I met my partner Judy. But Mr. Big and I have reconciled since then. You and him on the other paw, well, you know how he can be."

Riley gulped loudly as the color drained from his fur.

"W-w-w-w-well...ehehehe...would you look at the time! We should probably be going, right guys? Guys?" Riley turned to see some dust clouds settling where his two "friends" were standing just moments before.

"Yeah, you probably should." Nick said, all casualness from his voice disappearing. Immediately, Riley followed his two companions' example, and bolted for the exit. Nick huffed before smoothing back the fur on his head and turning to flash Judy and Eli his usual grin. He was stopped however, by the tears in Eli's eyes.

"Thanks Nick." he sniffed. "No one...no one's ever stood up for me before...thank you..." he said in a small voice, before leaning down and hugging the surprised fox. Nick felt a few drops hit his cheek, and saw a few silent tears making their way down Eli's face. In that moment, he saw what Judy had seen earlier. Despite the clear height difference, Eli just looked so small to him.

"Hey, don't mention it bud. You got me and carrots here. And we'll both always have your back. Never forget that." he said as he tightly hugged Eli back. Then he felt Judy place her arms, to the best of her extent, around the two of them, and join in the hug! Eli was smiling wide when they finally ended the hug.

"Well...uh...let's play us some mini-golf!" Nick said, trying to discreetly sniff a little.

"Awwwww!" Judy said, unable to contain her gush of emotion, much to Nick's embarrassment.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Alright Sarah. You were very brave for me." Robbie said to the three year old. She giggled at that.

"I's a big girwl!" She said proudly.

"You sure are cutie!" he said, after putting her blood sample on a tray to carry out. Emmitt was currently sitting in a chair in that very examination room. They were waiting on the child psychologist, Dr. Snowson, to come and interview little Sarah. There were a few marks on her that suggested that like Eli, she had been beaten in the past, in addition to her left arm now in a pink cast. Emmitt had accompanied her to the hospital, after calling his wife to tell her what had happened, and just didn't have it in him to leave her side when he saw how scared she was. Although he was a bit squeamish when Robbie discreetly told him that he would be needing to get a blood sample from her, he still toughed it out by letting her pet his fur and keeping her talking the entire time.

"So, is the psychologist almost here?" Emmitt asked Robbie.

"Well, we just got a call from him a little while ago. He was with another human who just popped up outta nowhere in Tundra Town. I heard that he's going to be here within the hour. Apparently this other one is also just a kid and was really freaked out." Robbie said as he started to leave the room with the tray.

Sarah yawned a big yawn and stretched her uninjured arm. Emmitt looked up at the clock and smiled.

 _No matter the species, naptime always comes at around the same time._ He thought with a chuckle.

"Hey there Sarah. Are you feeling sleepy?" he asked gently as he got up and walked back over to her. She nodded at first before shaking her head vigorously.

"No, I's nowt a baby. I's nowt sleepy!" she insisted crankily, before loudly yawning again. Emmitt chuckled again to himself.

"Oh no, you're a big girl. But big girls need their rest too little one. So, how about this. Instead of a nap, you just lay back and close your eyes for a little bit? Hmm?"

"...Okay Mistew Emmitt." Sarah said before yawning once more. She did just as he had suggested and laid back on the cushioned examination table and closed her eyes, fully intent on remaining awake. Then, Emmitt began to hum a lullaby that he had always had to hum for his pups back when he had to use this same trick on them to get them to take a nap. Within a matter of minutes, Sarah was out like a light.

"Works just like a charm." Emmitt chuckled softly to himself quietly, so as not to wake Sarah up.

 **Yes! Chapter 11 is doooone y'all! Please let me know what you thought, and hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!**

 **Also, please be sure to check out my other story** _ **The Fox's Path**_ **on Fictionpress . com. I'm under the same name there as I am here!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there everybody! The holidays are fast approaching, and I've got another new chapter of** _ **The Door**_ **and** _ **The Fox's Path**_ **(over on Fictionpress . com) hot off the press for you all! So please, enjoy both!**

The Door (Chapter 12)

by

Elite Shade

"S-S-S-So why are we taking an ambulance?" Russell asked while shivering on the gurney as a snow leopard was checking his vitals. Shortly after Barry's cousin had called the ZPD, an ambulance had been dispatched to the scene. Barry had pretty much talked Russell through his panic attack, however, he felt that it would be best if he accompanied Russell in the back of the ambulance on the way to the hospital. Barry's car was currently being driven by his cousin, who was following them as the ambulance made its way out of Tundra Town and heading straight for Zootopia General.

"Well Russell, all of the humans that have shown up here in Zootopia so far haven't been in the best of shape. Once we get to the hospital, the doctors will examine you to make sure that you're alright." Barry focused on keeping his voice calm and steady, and trying to make sure to speak in short and simple sentences, as was necessary to help calm someone having a panic attack. Russell had just stayed quiet after hearing that, and Barry knew not to push him to talk. Suddenly, Russell just broke down crying. At first Barry was taken aback by this sudden outburst, and then instinctively moved closer to him.

"Russell, I promised you that everything is going to be okay, and I meant it." he said softly as he reached out and placed one of his large paws onto the boy's shoulder. As he had gotten closer, he had heard Russel mumble something to himself in between sobs.

"...Left me..." he said. "They left me..."

"Who Russell? Who left you?"

"THEY L-LEFT ME!" Russell howled before breaking back down into heavy sobs. The paramedic looked up at Barry, slightly confused. Barry frowned, but resolutely kept his paw on Russell's shoulder.

"You're going to be okay Russell..."

 _Back in Little Rodentia..._

"Okay, seriously Eli, you really haven't ever played mini-golf before?" Nick asked as he marked Eli's score on the little score sheet they each had been given after purchasing a round. Judy had initially signed to Nick to let Eli win a little here and there, but as the fox quickly realized, he didn't need it. Eli had already gotten three hole in ones on some very difficult holes, one of which involved a carousel for the ball and two ramps! Nick and Judy had stared open-mouth after that one.

"Um...no...I've always wanted to, but I never got to play it before..."

"...I'm not buying it." Nick said simply, crossing his arms. "You're just too good at this game to have never played it before. You're probably a professional mini-golfer trying to hustle us decent never-hustled-anybody-a-day-in-our-lives mammals." Nick joked as Judy rolled her eyes, and Eli laughed.

"What's so funny?" Nick asked, smiling at seeing Eli having a good time.

"Judy told me about the pawpsicles." Eli said, making Nick smirk. "Oh did she now." Nick said, turning to his partner, who smiled back at him.

"Alright, touche. But that still doesn't explain why you're as good as you are buddy." Nick said as the three walked to the next course, which was the stereotypical windmill. Judy went first with her pink golf ball. She set it on the tee, lined up her putter, waited, and took a swing. The pink blur made it past the spinning blades, and it audibly dinged and pinged inside the windmill itself, before popping out of a window near the top facing opposite the hole, and it bounced to a stop two inches from Judy's tee. The rabbit officer huffed and crossed her arms as Nick chuckled and Eli fought back the urge to giggle.

"I think you put a little too much of your usual pep behind that swing." Nick said while smirking as he strode up to the tee, placing his green ball down and lining up his shot. After a few seconds he swung, his ball immediately bouncing off the blade of the windmill and coming back to rest a few inches closer to the tee than Judy's ball. She smugly smiled at Nick while Eli continued to fight, and lose, the compulsion to giggle.

"Yeah, yeah, let's see you do better buddy." Nick said.

Eli smiled as he walked up to the tee, placing his bright red golf ball on it. He lined up the shot, and waited with his putter poised. He concentrated, and time seemed to slow down. As he watched, he saw a second window open and shut in time with the spinning blades. He timed his swing just right, his putter connecting with the ball with an audible tap as he sent it speeding towards the window, just as it opened. It passed through, making a series of audible taps and dings like Judy's had, before coming out of the back of the windmill itself.

"Huh...okay, that was pretty impressive Eli, but that still wasn't a-"

"HOLE IN ONE! HOLE IN ONE!" And excited voice from the nearby speakers blared out, startling Nick, mid-sentence, and making his tail bush out.

"Eli...that was really good!" Judy said, excited. Eli blushed and said nothing.

"I'd like to say luck shot, but that being the fourth hole in one is kinda working against that theory." Nick said as he tried to discreetly use his paws to pat the fur of his tail down.

"Hmm..." Judy said playfully as she dramatically scratched her chin. "I think that there's a ringer in our midst!" she said pointedly to Eli, who continued to blush, now shuffling his feet. Judy giggled at the sight.

"Honestly Eli, we are going to have to do something to make you more comfortable with being praised." she said while walking up to him and hugging his shin. He smiled and leaned down to hug her properly.

"Maybe when you two are done bonding, you could take your turn fluff?" Nick said. Judy and Eli ended their hug and she walked over to her ball. She decided to try and go around the windmill, with Nick following suit. It took her another two putts before her ball finally went into the hole, and it took Nick another five tries, three of which involved his green ball going right past the hole. A fact that Judy and Eli both found to be quite amusing.

As they continued to play each course, other minigolf patrons stared at the trio from time to time. Sometimes they were staring at Eli out of curiosity. Other times they did so out of sheer amazement from Eli's amazing shots on some of the hardest courses there. And of course others were drawn to the spectacle of Nick and Judy bickering. Eli did his best to ignore the stares as he played, instead choosing to focus on Judy's reassurance. Judy herself shot several of the onlookers, specifically the ones clearly making Eli uncomfortable, very angry looks to make them disperse.

Eli ended up winning their game by shooting a hole in one in all but three of the courses. Judy came in second, and Nick was last, a fact that Judy rather enjoyed pointing out in a playful manner.

"Seriously Eli, you did a wonderful job!" Judy gushed as they walked back towards Little Rodentia, Nick having received a text that Freddy and his sons had finished the first batch of shoes.

"Um, thanks Judy..." Eli said, smiling as he held his prize he had won, a board game named Syndicate, with a cartoon scottish terrier in a top hat, monocle, suit and bow tie as the game's mascot.

"And thanks for taking me miniature golfing Nick...it was really fun." Eli said. Nick smiled at the boy as they walked back to Freddy's Footwear. He had been a little concerned that Eli might not have liked him at first, but was surprised at how happy he was to know that the boy was warming up to him. They made it back to the shop to find Freddy and a few of his sons standing out front, with several pairs of brand new shoes on display for them.

There were a couple of sneakers, a pair of what Nick recognized as a pair of loafers, a pair of boots, a pair of dress shoes, and even a pair of slippers.

"You made all of these in the time that we were gone?" Eli wondered aloud in amazement as he looked over each piece of footwear, all of which fit his feet perfectly.

"Well of course my boy! I and my sons are professionals after all!" Freddy said with pride, while more than a few of his sons were still actively panting with exhaustion.

"Well these all look wonderful Freddy...now let's talk price." Nick said, already starting with his sly voice. As it turned out, the only thing Freddy liked as much as shoemaking, was haggling. It was almost a full hour before he and Nick settled on a price range for the entire selection of shoes. Once they were paid for, each pair was carefully placed inside their own boxes, and tied shut with a ribbon.

The three made their way back to Judy's car, everyone holding a box or two, before setting them all in the trunk. As Eli placed his new game next to his new shoes, he noticed on the back that the game had a series of little metal play figures inside, and one of which was a gorilla pushing a wheelbarrow. The sparked a thought in his mind as he slid into the backseat and buckled up. He began to scan the crowds of animals as they drove on. It was a few minutes before Eli realized that Judy had been talking to him.

"Oh sorry, what?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you were hungry sweetie. Is everything okay?" Judy asked, looking back at him in the rearview mirror.

"Oh, yeah I could eat, I was just wondering something." he said.

"What is it bud?" Nick asked, turning to face him.

"Well, I was just wondering where all the gorillas were. I've seen a lot of animals since I got here, but no gorillas, chimps, or orangutans." Eli hoped he wasn't being offensive.

"Oh, no Eli, those aren't real." Nick said, smiling.

"Really?" Eli asked, surprised.

"Yeah, they're just make believe. I think that they're based off of some ancient myths or something." Nick said, chuckling to himself.

"...They're real back where I cam from..." Eli said quietly, now lost in thought. Judy looked up in the rearview mirror with a gasp.

"Really?" she asked. Eli nodded in response.

"Oh wow! That's amazing! What are they like?" She started to question him as the light turned green.

"Uh, well, I never met any myself. I know that they don't speak like us humans do. Oh, and that we're related to them." Judy and Nick were silent after that, and Eli started to fear that he may have said something wrong.

"You mean like genetic cousins or something?" Nick asked, still awed by this revelation.

"Uh, I think so. I know that we fall under the same category, primate." Eli said back.

"Whoa." Nick and Judy said in unison, before Judy spotted a restaurant that she thought Eli might enjoy. Signaling, she pulled into the parking lot of _Enter 'n' Exit_ , the smell of their fries already reaching them in the car, since the windows were rolled down. Just then, Eli's stomach gurgled loudly.

"I guess someone's hungrier than they thought!" Judy laughed after she finished parking and took the keys from the ignition. Eli's smile grew wide as they entered the building, enjoying Judy's affection.

"So, what'll it be buddy?" Nick asked as he pointed out the predator and the prey menus hanging above the cashier, a bored looking zebra who only looked mildly interested when the human had entered.

"Uhm...Is it really okay for me to have...uh...meat?" Eli asked, now feeling nervous about what Judy might say about his diet.

"Of course it is Eli!" Judy said, reaching up to squeeze his hand gently.

"Obviously, I'm not a meat eater myself, but that doesn't mean that I'll judge you because you are. After all, Nick eats meat too, and I don't judge him for it."

"Not anymore." Nick mumbled under his breath, which earned him a quick stomp on his tail from Judy, who never once stopped looking up at Eli, smiling reassuringly. Nick grumbled to himself as he rubbed the sore spot and placed an order for two cheese beetle burgers, a side of fries, and a medium soda. Eli was a little taken aback when he saw the ingredients of the burgers, but decided to try one with cheese. He had two large fries, just in case, a soda, and Judy got him a strawberry shake. She had a salad and fries, with some tea.

Eli held up his burger, looking at the patty. He couldn't see any legs or wings or antenna...so he steeled himself and took a bite. There wasn't even a crunch, aside from the lettuce, and it tasted just like any other burger. He smiled as he continued, and Judy was happy to know that Eli was enjoying his lunch. The three sat near a window and talked with one another during their meal, with Judy and Nick each asking Eli all he knew about the primates from his world.

 _Back at the precinct..._

Chief Bogo was currently watching the newest Gazelle music video on his phone, moving in his seat to the beat of the song, until a series of frantic knocks rained down on his office door. He scrambled to put his phone away and shuffle some papers to hide what he was doing before gruffly saying in his deep voice "Stop that knocking and enter!"

An armadillo in a lab coat quickly scrambled through the doorway just as Clawhauser tried to stop him.

"Chief, I'm sorry!" Benjamin said as he panted for breath, "He said...*pant*...that he had to speak with you,...*pant*... and he...*pant*..."

Bogo rolled his eyes at this display. "Thank you for at least trying, Clawhauser. And you!" he said, his voice rumbling menacingly to the now cringing armadillo.

"What is so important that you felt it necessary to just barge in to my precinct unannounced?"

The smaller mammal gulped audibly before mustering the courage to answer. He straightened his grey tie before he answered.

"I-I-I am Doctor Edwin Shellison, I'm an engineer for Zootopia General Electric, working on a project involving photovoltaic cells for the solar panels that we use, and I'm truly sorry for the intrusion sir, but I have some information about this phenomenon with the arrival of the humans that you may want to know about." he said quickly but in a scratchy voice, as though he didn't speak very often. Bogo raised his eyebrow in response, prompting Dr. Shellison to start pulling out papers with numbers and charts all on them, many with places highlighted.

"And what's all this supposed to mean Dr.?" Bogo asked as he took a look at some of the papers that were placed onto his desk.

"After checking, and double checking, and triple checking, I have confirmed that each time one of these humans has crossed over into our world, at the exact time, there is a small power surge in the system nearest where they appear." he said, now sounding proud of himself.

"I see...that does sound very interesting Dr., but of course you'll understand if I have some of my own people look into this to confirm your findings themselves." Bogo said, a little dismissively.

"Of course sir. But the reason why I felt that it was necessary to inform you immediately, like this, was because there was another surge just a little while ago, seven minutes to be exact, and I just figured that it would take too long to deal with going through this data with someone on the phone and so I-"

"Enough! Where was the surge this time?!" The large and intimidating cape buffalo said, now standing.

"I-I-In the rainforest district sir! Near the river!"

"Clawhauser!" Bogo yelled to Benjamin, who had been listening this entire time, and was now snapped to attention.

"Get to the radio immediately, and dispatch three cars to start patrolling the area for any signs of a human. Have an ambulance on standby, just in case."

"Yes sir!" Benjamin squeaked in a combination of fear and excitement as he sprinted as quickly as he could down to his desk to do exactly as the chief had ordered.

 _Meanwhile..._

Renato was once more applying the special scar removal ointment to his right eye, where there was still the mark from when he was attacked by Mr. Otterton when he had turned savage. He sighed, having been applying this very type of ointment, and others, in an attempt to make it fade away for the past two years, to no avail. The injury to his right eye had healed and he could see just fine out of it, but it was hard enough being a predator without a wicked scar making animals passing him in the street think that he was trouble.

He closed his medicine cabinet and proceeded to dress for the day. It was particularly warm and sunny out, so he went for a simple T-shirt and green leaf swim trunks. He may prefer the rainy kind of environment, but that doesn't mean he couldn't enjoy a nice swim. Double checking to make sure that he did indeed have his keys and wallet on him as he left, he made his way down from the tree apartment complex he called home to the sidewalk below. He whistled to himself as his stroll towards the public pool took him by the river. As he was walking, he stopped when he noticed something bobbing in the water. Looking closely, he saw a figure under the water, not being moved by the current. The figure was struggling, and a series of bubbles were making their way up.

"D-Drowning! HEY!" He called to a chipmunk across the street who stopped suddenly.

"Call an ambulance right now! Someone's drowning!" He yelled, whipping his T-shirt over his head, not checking to make sure that the chipmunk was calling anybody, before diving in. Renato was a powerful swimmer, and was able to fight the current. He saw a strange looking creature, and quickly realized that it was one of the human things that have been popping up. This one appeared to be female, with long brown hair. She was trying to hold her breath, while also trying to escape the rope she had been bound with, rope that was currently tied to a large cinderblock resting o the riverbed.

As frantically as she was squirming, she was clearly losing strength. She appeared to be startled by the sight of Renato, especially when he unsheathed his claws, before she started to slip into unconsciousness. Wasting no time, Renato swam to the section of the rope tied to the block, and began cutting at it with his claws. It was a strong rope though, and he ended up pulling out two of his claws, but he pressed on through the pain. Finally, the rope snapped, and he had to quickly catch the human in his arms before the current could sweep her further away from him.

As he broke the surface with her in his arms, he saw three police cruisers and an ambulance pull up. He swam to the sidewalk, and was assisted by and elephant officer, who gingerly lifted the human, and Renato, out of the water. He quickly started to rip the rest of the rope off of her, just as a dingo EMT ran over, and confirmed that she wasn't breathing. He started with the chest compressions, and quickly she was coughing up water and taking deep breaths, shivering. She looked around, her eyes unfocused, until her gaze came to rest on Renato.

"Ma'am? Can you understand me? Ma'am?" The dingo asked as he checked her eyes for dilation, he got no answer as she quickly passed out, still breathing.

"Make some room!" he called out to the crowd that had gathered. Several of the officers were already ushering curious mammals, some of which were already recording with their phones, further back away. Soon she was secured to a stretcher, and loaded into the back of the ambulance. Once the officers had confirmed that Renato was alright, they began taking his statement. He explained about seeing her in the water, and the cinder block. All the while, he kept thinking about one thing, her eyes. One was green like an emerald, and the other a deep blue.

 **And that, dear readers, is chapter 12! Be sure to let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again dear readers! I'm happy to bring to you all a special double whammy drop! Not only am I bringing to you the newest chapter of** _ **The Door**_ **, but also the next chapter of my original work,** _ **The Fox's Path**_ **, over on FictionPress . com! As always, feel free to leave a review!**

The Door (Chapter 13)

by

Elite Shade

"So, is this an alien invasion?! Are these huemans dangerous?! What our findings about this newly discovered species of predator, may in fact shock you! MORE on this upcoming story, at 11! As always, I am Chet McSprinter, signing off." The male antelope with the coiffed hairpiece smiled smugly as he stood there in front of the very hospital that all of the humans had been taken to for treatment and observation.

"I tell ya Joey, sometimes it amazes me how easy this job is." He said, loosening his tie, and fixing his toupe.

"Uh, Chet?" The woodchuck cameraman started. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt, a red ball cap on backwards as he held the camera.

"I mean honestly, any idiot can just make up a story, make it sound threatening, and all the idiotic sheep watching at home are all good and ready to start grabbing some torches and pitchforks!"

"Seriously, Chet!"

"I haven't been this excited for a story since the Nighthowlers, you know, back when everyone thought that it was just a genetic thing with the predators. Now those were some seriously awesome ratings! And with a little luck, and a lot of overreaction from those mindless cattle that are our beloved viewers, we'll blow those numbers outta the water!" He said, pulling his toupe off altogether, revealing his bad comb over, so that he could dab at his forehead with a cloth.

"CHET!"

"What Joey?"

"We're still live!"

Chet just stared into the camera for a few moments before he exhaled a breath he hadn't realized that he had been holding.

"I...am going to be receiving a lot of angry letters for that..." he said, lamely.

 _Back at Judy's home..._

Nick was currently on the floor laughing at what he had just seen on the local news. Judy had been furious during the initial report, but couldn't stifle a giggle at his apparent implosion.

"Well he deserves it! Eli is just the sweetest boy I have ever met!" She said, indignant. After their day out, they had returned home where Nick and Judy had played Eli's new board game with him, with Nick winning. Shortly after dinner, which Nick stayed to help prepare, Eli asked to go to his room for a little while. When Judy had checked on him, she had found him soundly asleep.

"Easy there carrots, that guy just alienated most, if not all of his fan base, spectacularly if I might add." Nick said after getting his laughter under control.

Judy sighed, her ears drooping. "That's true...but still, that doesn't change the fact that all those animals were staring at Eli today, not to mention those jerks you chased off. I hope things will calm down soon, he's been through enough already."

Nick walked over to the rabbit and pulled her into a hug, surprising her a little.

"Remember how the other officers used to stare at me, and the things that they used to say behind my back, as well as to my face? Or how about when you first joined the force, hmm? People will talk, sure, and stare, but with you looking out for him, and me having both of your backs, Eli's going to be just fine." Nick said reassuringly. Judy smiled up at him and hugged him back. "Besides, you two are walking around holding hands, with you acting so protective of him, and with him being a little over five feet tall..." Nick trailed off.

Then, Judy broke out into a giggling fit. "What's so funny now?" Nick asked, puzzled.

"Speaking of stares and whispers, remember when we went to go celebrate you graduating from the academy?"

"Oh geeze. Yeah, yeah I do."

"And we went out to that restaurant and posed for a picture, and how at that exact moment a few dozen of my brothers and sisters just so happened to stop at that very place, and walked in to see you with your arm around my waist?" She said, remembering the looks of shock on their faces, followed almost immediately by them pulling out their phones to begin texting.

"Yes, and I remember how several of your brothers started eyeing me after that, as well as getting tackled by a bunch of your nephews and nieces, calling me Uncle Nick." He said, smiling at how Judy seemed to be perking up at the memory.

"The great Officer Wilde, scared of a few little kits." She said, laughing.

"My count was in the triple digits. At that point, that's not a few, that's an army!" He defended, until he noticed Judy heading upstairs.

"You going to check on Eli again?" He deduced, correctly.

"Yeah, I can't help it sometimes." She said, feeling that same warm feeling she had been noticing lately. Quietly, she crept up to Eli's door, which was already open a crack. Looking in, she saw Eli shifting about in his bed, a look of worry on his face. Then she saw his purple stuffed gorilla, lying on the floor next to his bed. Silently, she tip-toed over to the plush, and grabbed it. As she was reaching up to tuck the toy into Eli's arms, he shifted again, and reached towards her in his sleep. Judy was quickly pulled into a hug, the gorilla now sitting there on the edge of the bed.

Sighing, Judy carefully tried to squirm her way out of Eli's sleeping embrace, until she heard him start to whimper, and pull her closer. Looking up, she saw some wet patches underneath Eli's eyes. Without even thinking, she started to audibly hum a lullaby that her mother hand sang to her many times when she was a kit. Eli stopped whimpering, and slowly a smile appeared on his face. Once she was sure that he was sleeping soundly, and she felt his grip loosen, she rapidly extricated herself, and returned Eli's gorilla to him. As Eli snuggled up with his stuffed friend, Judy resumed humming as she pulled his covers back over him, tucking them in.

"Sleep tight Eli." she whispered, standing on her tip toes to gently kiss his forehead. She walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her, to see Nick standing there, staring at his phone.

"Nice job fluff." Was all he said, with a smirk.

"So you saw all that?"

"Only starting when he thought you were his stuffed animal and pulled you close." He said, showing her his phone, and the video he took of her trying to get out of Eli's arms, including everything that had happened from that point on.

"Like I said carrots, with you looking out for him, he's going to be just fine." He said as she led started heading downstairs, until she noticed that he wasn't following. She turned to ask him why he was still up there, as well as to why he had followed her upstairs in the first place, now that she thought about it. When she didn't see him after turning, she quirked her brow.

"Bathroom." She heard his voice call out from a nearby closed door, answering her unasked question. She smirked as she lightly jogged downstairs.

 _Meanwhile..._

Barry had finally met with little Sarah, and spoken with her at great length, after Russell had finally calmed down enough for the doctors to examine him. While that was going on, Barry had asked Sarah about where she had come from. Her answer had been some place that she called "Nawwins", but he suspected that her lisp, while admittedly cute, was probably making her mispronounce the real name. They had spoken for a little while after that, before Russell was finally finished being examined. From what he had gotten out of the three-year-old, she had come from a broken home.

While talking, Sarah had described her mother as always drinking, and getting mad at everything. Sometimes when she got mad, she would hit her, or in some cases make her sleep outside. As far as Sarah knew, she didn't have a father. But she did say that there were a lot of grown men who would show up around the house to see her mother. They always brought them money so that they could eat, but before they would give it to them, they would take her mother upstairs for a while. After they would leave, Sarah's mother would start crying, and then start drinking again. Shortly afterwards, she would then start hitting Sarah again.

This last time had been the worst. One of the men had taken an interest in little Sarah, and asked her if she would like to come upstairs for some candy. Hearing him ask this, her mother first started hitting the man with a fireplace poker, until he left. But then, her mother had gotten very angry with her about it happening in the first place...and had been the one to break the toddler's arm with the poker, before throwing her into the backyard to sleep outside as a punishment. As Sarah had laid there, trying not to cry too loudly out of fear of what her mother would have done to her if she had heard her, Sarah had crawled under the house to try and find some warmth. That was until she had seen some light, and moved towards it, finding herself next to some trash cans, being found by Mr. Otterton.

Barry sighed, knowing full well what it was that the child had described. Thankfully, she was too young to understand what was going on, or even what had almost had happened to her. While he had been learning all of this, Mr. and Mrs. Otterton had been there as well, tearing up at Sarah's sad story. As he reflected this, he remembered the beaver nurse, Robbie, telling him about some of what he had learned about the first human, Eli. A thought struck him.

Eli was brought in bloodied, with signs of past physical abuse. The second human was a homeless male in his early twenties, beaten to a pulp, and who Robbie described as being genuinely surprised at the generosity of others. Then there was Sarah, and of course Russell, who was already showing some very classic signs of severe neglect. And now there was the human woman who was brought in, who had been found, tied to a cinderblock in the river. An early X-ray had shown that her ribs had been broken previously.

 _Have they all been abused?_ The only problem with that theory being that Russell had not shown any signs of past physical abuse, although he would know more when he spoke with him shortly.

 _But there's more than one kind of abuse_. Barry thought to himself.

 _Elsewhere..._

"Testing. This is Doctor Edwin Shellison." The armadillo scientist said to the webcam.

"After several different tests on the data, I have concluded, without a doubt, that the arrival of these otherworldly mammals calling themselves "Humans", coincide precisely with a surge in power, in the transformers nearest to their points of arrival. It is still unknown exactly what is causing the actual surges themselves. From what I, as well as my colleagues, have gathered, the generators are all working just fine, and are showing no signs of any irregularity. This must mean that the excess power causing the surges is coming from somewhere else." He said, before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"So far, the only thing linking these humans are the power surges. I may need to interview each one if I'm going to find out any other common factors that may be present." Edwin smiled at the thought.

"Of course, what scientist wouldn't jump at the chance to meet an extraterrestrial life form? Maybe they'll be able to share with me, and my colleagues, but hopefully me, technological and scientific knowledge that shall advance our own in great and powerful strides! Perhaps that could make up for the rather mundane information that has already been collected on their species physiology." He said, leaning back in his computer chair, lost in thought about the possibilities.

 _Back at the precinct..._

"Seriously! What's he like!" Benjamin Clawhauser frantically asked officer Rams, practically clinging to his arm over his desk.

"Good afternoon to you too Ben." Arnie said, plucking the cheetah off of him.

"And I assume that you are not referring to Chaz?" He said, sipping his cup of coffee.

"That human you two have been assigned to guard! Is he nice? Judy's told me a lot of nice things about Eli, although I haven't met him yet, and I'm just dying to meet one!" He said, his excitement making the words just rush out of his mouth. Arnie chuckled and patted him on the back.

"I'm sure that you'll get the chance to meet one in person soon enough Ben. Anyways, Baily, yes he is in fact a nice guy. A little down on his luck though. But thankfully, we're going to see about setting him up with a job and a place to stay, once he's all healed up first."

"Wow, really? That's very nice of you Arnie!" Clawhauser gushed.

"What kinda job is it?"

Arnie paused, before mumbling to himself.

"I'm sorry?"

"I set him up with a job with my aunt...over in Tundra Town..." The rhino looked away and mumbled something to himself again.

"Huh? What was that last bit?"

Arnie sighed. "It's a job...mostly as a stock boy...working as a cashier...and a part-time fortune teller..." He trailed off on the last bit, hoping that Clawhauser missed it. He didn't.

"He's psychic?! OOOOOH! I have GOT to meet him! OH! I'll go ask him about some lottery numbers!"

"Calm down Ben! I did not say that he was psychic! I just happened to notice that he likes to use those fortune telling cards, the Tarot cards, and thought that he might like working for my aunt, who runs one of those new age shops! That's all." He explained, once again. Ben had not been the only cop on the force who had asked about the human he found seeing the future.

 _All thanks to Chaz's big muzzle._ He thought wryly.

"O. M. GOSH! That was soo nice of you Arnie! I'm sure he'll probably really enjoy that job then! ...And just in case, I may ask him about some lucky numbers."

Arnie sighed and rubbed his temple, smiling a little regardless. He looked out the glass front doors of the precinct, and was a little shocked at how quickly it had gotten dark. Checking his watch, Arnie realized that he was late to relieve Chaz of his shift with Baily.

"Whoa! Gotta go! See you later Ben!" He called as he started to make his way to the parking lot.

"Bye!" The cheetah called back.

 _Back at the hospital..._

"Sorry Chaz! I honestly didn't think to check the time...Chaz?" Arnie started apologizing as soon as he entered Baily's room. He noticed that Sophia was once more sitting on the side of the bed, chatting up Baily.

"You just missed him." The lioness said. "He said he was going to find a vending machine in this place that sold a _Sir Finewedge_ , no matter what."

"We were given specific instructions, and he goes to blow it off, hunting for some chocolate bar with peanuts!" Arnie resumed massaging his temples.

For some reason, the sight of this accompanying Arnie's complaint in regards to his partner was enough to send Baily and Sophia into a fit of giggles.

"And just what is so funny?" He asked the two of them.

"On his way out, he said that with his luck, after staying here all day as well as part of your shift diligently guarding me, you would pick the exact moment he leaves for a quick minute to show up and assume that he's been slacking off all day!" Baily explained before he and Sophia started laughing hard. Baily smiled even though it still hurt a bit to laugh, he just couldn't help it.

 **And that, dear readers, was chapter 13! Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, Have a pleasant Winter Solstice, and Happy Holidays all around! Also, feel free to leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there dear readers! I am extremely happy to bring to you the newest chapter of** _ **The Door**_ **! I would like to take this moment to thank everyone for the support and the kind words, as well as the helpful words of advice, which I do read and do in fact take into consideration. You have all been wonderful, and I'm so excited to see that this story has passed the 100 follower mark! I really hope that you all shall continue to enjoy this story, as well as my other work,** _ **The Fox's Path**_ **, over on Fictionpress . com! I also hope that people will enjoy my other projects that I am currently working on, and will be uploading before the end of January! I won't say anything else about them, I don't want to give anything away just yet!**

 **(Sorry for the long author's note! I promise that this chapter will be a little longer to make up for it! Enjoy!)**

The Door (Chapter 14)

by

Elite Shade

"Alright Baily, you seem to be healing up nicely, and you do not appear to be having much difficulty with your breathing. I would give it another week for you on bed rest, being monitored and taking regular breathing tests, and you should be good to go!" The smiling panda doctor said while looking over Baily's medical chart.

"Thanks Doc." Baily said as he eased himself back into his reclined bed.

"Hey there Baily, oh! Hello Dr. Williams." Sophia said as she entered. Today she was wearing a peach blouse and simple blue jeans.

"Well hello there Sophia. I must say, I hardly expected you to be the type to enjoy your days off at your place of work." The panda said with a smile at the slightly blushing lioness.

"Well, I came to visit Baily is all." she said a little self-consciously.

"Ah, I see." Doctor Williams said knowingly. "Well then, since everything seems to be in order here, I shall take my leave and let you two get down to some more _practice_ with those Tarot cards."

There was a bit of an awkward silence after the doctor left as the two shuffled a little uncomfortably.

"So, uh, how are you feeling today?" she asked in an attempt to break the ice.

"A lot better than I was when I had first gotten here." Baily said with a smile as they both became visibly more comfortable. "I can get around without limping as much, and the doc said that my breathing's getting better."

"Well, a week of taking it easy can do that to you." Sophia said as she strode over to sit on the side of Baily's bed. She was glad to see that his face was looking much clearer now. Some of the bruises had already faded, while the others were definitely clearly on their way out.

"Hey, it certainly beats treatment in the form of simply ignoring it and trying to find a clean enough alley to rest in." He said enthusiastically. The more he spoke with Arnie, the more excited he was starting to feel at the prospect of getting a place to stay as well as a means to support himself. There were times when he would feel the usual cynicism start to creep back into his thoughts, but he pushed those feelings down for the time being.

"About that...I've been wanting to ask you something Baily..." Sophia said with a pensive look on her face.

"What is it?" He asked, now a bit curious.

"Well...I was kinda wondering how you...I mean...how is it that you ended up..." Sophia's mind seemed to stumble to find the right words, ones that wouldn't sound accusatory or insensitive.

"Sophia...are you trying to ask me why I'm homeless?" Baily asked as it suddenly dawned on him.

"Uhm...yes..." she said, now feeling a little guilty that maybe she had brought up something painful or embarrassing for him to recall.

"Oh...okay..." Baily said.

"I'm sorry, I was just a little curious. If you're uncomfortable talking about it, you don't have to." Sophia said quickly.

"No...it's okay Sophia. I don't mind talking about it...you're actually the very first person who's ever asked me why I was homeless in the first place."

Sophia smiled before she shifted her tail a little so that she was in a more comfortable position to be sitting in.

"Well...it all started back when I was graduating from High School. See, I went to this expensive private school. It was after the whole graduation ceremony had ended, after my parents and I had gotten back home. A lot of my other classmates had gone out to party and get drunk most likely, but that really isn't my kind of scene. Besides, my folks wanted to have a serious conversation with me. Well, we got home, and my mom and dad waited downstairs in the lounge for me, after I went up to my room and got out of the robe and clothes I had worn to the ceremony."

"So you were rich?" Sophia couldn't stop herself from asking. Baily smiled.

"No, my parents were rich. Still are I would imagine."

"But then, how...?"

"Well...you see. It's like this. My mom and dad are both pretty...strict. One of the many things that they're strict about is their religion, and how they only have anything to do with people who believe the same things that they do. My whole family's actually a pretty close-minded bunch." Sophia nodded at this, having met some other mammals like that.

"Anyways, it's at this point that I should tell you that I didn't follow this certain set of beliefs. I have my own, which happen to involve to an extent my Tarot cards." he said, motioning towards the cigar box resting on the bedside table.

"They were given to me by my grampa, who was the only person in my family that wasn't like the rest of them. He was a really laid back kind of guy, never getting too worked up about what people thought of him. He was never afraid to go his own way...okay, maybe he could even be a little stubborn at times, but he was still pretty open-minded about a lot of different things and ideas. He believed that we all have to go out and find our own answers to life's questions, even if that meant going against the grain, as he liked to put it. He gave me the deck a few weeks before he passed away." Baily's eyes were a little misty, but he blinked and composed himself.

"He was like me, or at least he felt that we were a lot alike. My parents never really seemed to enjoy him and me spending time together, but they let us be for the most part, simply because he was very wealthy himself, and they wanted to make sure to stay on his good side for his will." Baily smirked.

"They were all really ticked off when at the will hearing, they found out that he had decided to give everything to various charities, aside from a sizeable trust fund that he had left just for me. I honestly wasn't expecting that." Sophia smiled at the thought.

"So, back to the night of my graduation. Or well, back to my cards. Those would have instantly been considered contraband by my parents and subsequently burned if they had known about them, so I kept them hidden, along with anything that might have revealed to them that I was a free-thinker." A note of bitterness had crept into Baily's voice at this point, which Sophia picked up on, but chose not to address at this point.

"The day of my graduation, one of the maids had apparently stumbled upon the loose floorboard in my room where I hid my cards in that very cigar box, along with a series of crystals I had collected, and a few books that also would have been considered contraband and burned as well. Not simply thrown away, for the thought of anyone possibly linking such things to us horrified my parents more than anything else. So, when we got home, my dad immediately began to lay into me about his usual spiel, letting my mom get in a few choice words herself. To summarize, there was no way that they were going to put up with me deviating in any way shape or form from what they believed to be the norm, so either we burned those items right then and there, or I could leave and never come back...I think you know which I chose..." Baily said.

"...Oh wow...and just like that, they cut you off?" she asked, appalled at the idea anyone could be so cruel.

"Yeah, but hey, don't forget about that trust fund I had mentioned. It was able to help me find some places to stay for a while so that I could find work. That's the main reason I didn't get to go to college, I was too busy trying to just stay afloat while rationing out the fund...but of course it ran out...and then I was living on the streets."

At this point, Sophia had started wringing her paws anxiously. "Didn't your family try to find you? Didn't anyone try to help you?" she asked, already anticipating the answer.

"No...when they cut ties, they meant business...apparently no matter who I am to them...they even bullied my friends from school with threats if they tried to help me."

"So their religion and how people saw them was more important to them than their own child?!" she asked, now growling a little in outrage. She did reign in her anger when she saw Baily jump a little.

"...Pretty much..." he trailed off after that. He was a little surprised when Sophia took his hands into her paws and gently held them.

"That must have been pretty hard to stand up for yourself like that. That was a very brave thing to do Baily. I can't even imagine living with parents like that! My whole family is actually really close."

"Brave...maybe...but I can imagine a lot of people would also say that it was pretty stupid of me..." Baily said. "You sound really lucky Sophia..."

"Maybe, but that was pretty stupid of your family to just throw away a relationship with someone with that much courage. In addition to being heartless as well."

"...Thanks Sophia..." Baily just smiled as they sat there in companionable silence, until they heard a throat being cleared.

"Soooooo...would this be an awkward time for me to just show up?" Chaz asked in the doorway, holding a brown paper bag. The two quickly realized that they were still hand in paw, and immediately let go, looking away, blushing.

"I'll take that as a yes." Chaz said, now smirking.

 _Meanwhile..._

It had already been a week since Eli had first moved in with Judy, and already looking after him was coming to her like second nature. While still retaining his shy and reserved nature, he had opened up much more than when they had first met. Already Judy knew his favorite foods, his favorite color, had him set on an unofficial 9:30 bed time, and was even setting him up with a tutor to help him catch up for when the new semester of school starts in the next month. So far she was using her vacation days, but she knew that she was soon going to have to make other arrangements to have someone to take care of him during her shift.

She was uncomfortable with the idea of leaving Eli alone, even for a few hours, despite his protests that he can take care of himself. She knew that Nick would be willing to watch him with his own vacation days, but seeing as how he had already used up a number of them already, she was already considering other possible options.

"You know, Finnick is really great with kids..." Nick said, trailing off at the look Judy was giving him. Currently, the two were in Judy's kitchen, enjoying a breakfast consisting of some take out Nick had picked up.

"This is serious Nick. Eli's my responsibility now, and since I can't stay away from work forever, I have to find some way to make sure that he's safe and being taken care of. And since you decided to use your vacation days to camp out waiting for a pair of Gazelle tickets,"

"Hey now, they were front row!" Nick said defensively.

"That means that I have a shorter amount of time to find someone to watch him that I trust." She finished, picking up a donut with white icing and carrot shaped sprinkles.

"Au contraire carrots. I seem to recall you having about over two hundred potential baby sitters at your beck and call."

"It's actually getting closer to three hundred, and even more when you count my cousins, as well as my aunts and uncles too." Judy smiled.

"So why don't you just call up your family and set something up? Surely you got some relatives that live close enough for it to not be that big of a deal? Plus, I'd be willing to bet that your folks would especially love an excuse to come and visit Jude-the-Dude." the fox said playfully.

"I still can't believe I let you hear that conversation." Judy sighed exasperatedly, planting her pace into her palm. Her father's pet name for her had been something her partner found to be quite entertaining.

"I just can't resist it sometimes." Nick said with a smile. Judy smiled back.

"I suppose I could call some of my siblings for help...but I'm really worried that, as true to Hopps family form, they've all been enjoying the news about my wanting to adopt Eli, and will totally spill the beans before I can find the right time to ask him." Judy said. Already several dozen of her sisters, and more than a few brothers, came to mind who were incorrigible gossips.

"Well...maybe you need to ask him a little bit before it comes to that..." Nick softly suggested. Judy sat there and thought about the idea.

"But I wanted him be settled in and comfortable before asking him."

"Well, call me crazy, but he seemed pretty happy all week long."

"...Alright...later on today...I'll ask him...and you better not say a word until then!" Judy said, looking Nick dead in the eye. He raised his paws defensively.

"Woah there carrots, I won't say a word."

 _Elsewhere..._

"Alright Russell, how are you feeling today?" Barry asked after seating himself in Russell's hospital room. Russell was still being observed medically, even though he had not shown any indication of physical abuse. From what Barry had perceived, Russell had come to accept what had happened to him. While he was still pretty scared about his current situation, he had at least calmed down considerably from when Barry had first met him.

"Okay I guess Doctor Snowson..." Russell mumbled while looking away.

"You know, you can just call me Barry if you want." Barry said.

"Okay...Barry."

The polar bear smiled. "Are you sure that there isn't anything on your mind? We can talk about anything you want."

"...Am I...am I going to go to a foster home?"

"...Well Russell...I'm not entirely sure. The first human who turned up was taken in shortly after by one of the officer's who had found him. And there really isn't any kind of legal precedent for a child who comes from another world."

The boy just nodded, looking down. "That makes sense I guess..."

Sensing the boy's reluctance to continue talking about the current subject prompted Barry to try and find another subject that might help Russell open up to him.

"So, Russell, would you like to tell me about what your life was like before coming to Zootopia?"

"...Okay..." he said, finally making eye contact with Barry.

"Um...I lived in a town, not a city. It wasn't really small, but it wasn't really large either. It was called Bristol. I guess it was a nice place..." Russell trailed off.

"Well, that doesn't seem like much of an autobiography." Barry tried to joke, hoping to keep Russell talking.

"...I didn't have any friends, and most people in town didn't want anything to do with me or my family."

"Why was that Russell?"

"...My mom and dad...they were always fighting about something. And...they were always pretty nasty about it too...I guess people just figured that I was a natural troublemaker or something...that's why I think that they tried not to see me."

"What do you mean that they tried to not see you?"

"I mean...for as long as I could remember, no one in town wanted to have anything to do with me...or my folks."

"...I'm sorry to hear that Russell. It sounds like you were being associated for something that wasn't your fault."

"...Maybe..."

 _Back in Sarah's room..._

"Hi there Sarah!" Emmet said as he strolled through the door.

"Hi Emmewt!" the three-year-old said excitedly.

"How are you doing today?"

"Owkay. I lost a toof lawst night! See?" she said, proudly holding up the tooth in question. She a the largest smile on her face, showing the spot where the missing tooth came from.

"Oh wow! Look at that! Are you going to put it under your pillow tonight?" he asked.

"No, why?" she asked, looking confused.

"Why, so that the tooth fairy can take it and leave you a little present."

"Whow's the toof faiwry?"

"You've never heard of the tooth fairy before?" Emmet asked incredulously. Little Sarah just shook her head.

"Well, I'll tell you all about her, right after I give you this!" the otter said, pulling out a wrapped gift with a large pink bow.

"A pwesent?! Thank yoo Emmet!" Sarah said excited.

"Your very welcome Sarah." He said, handing the present to the excited toddler. She was quickly ripping the paper off. Soon, after opening the box, she was holding in her hands a stuffed otter, in a pink princess outfit. Sarah looked at the plush toy for a second, before squealing in delight.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she said as she pulled her new plush friend into a hug, before running up to Emmet and giving him the biggest hug she could.

"OMPH! You very welcome sweetie. I just thought that maybe you would like to have a little friend of your own to play with."

"Imma cawl her Gwacey!" she said as she immediately began playing with the plush otter princess.

"Well that's a great name for her sweetie. Now, would you like to hear about the tooth fairy?" Sarah looked over to Emmet and quickly crawled over to sit in front of him, still cuddling her new toy.

"Okay, the tooth fairy is a magical little mammal..."

 _In yet another hospital room..._

"Has there been any change with her?" Robbie asked Doctor Williams. The panda was currently scribbling some notes down on the medical chart of the human woman that had been brought in. In addition to the attempted drowning, she had apparently been beaten before being tied down to the cinderblock. After being brought in, she had gone into shock, and slipped into a coma. They still didn't have a name or any information about the woman, other than her blood type after testing her.

"Brain activity looks promising, and there doesn't appear to be any permanent brain damage. I don't want to jinx it, but I honestly think that she'll be waking up before too long." Doctor Williams said as he finished his writing and clipped the board to the foot of her bed.

"But I thought that comas were tricky." the beaver asked as he looked her over.

"Yes, they can be. But I have also seen coma patients in similar states to her, and they didn't stay asleep for too long." he said confidently. Robbie just rolled his eyes. Doctor Williams was very talented, no one doubted that, but he could be a little on the arrogant side. He smiled to himself at the number of other medical staff who happened to share the same view of the slightly big-headed panda. Robbie was reflecting on how ultimately, the doctor was a nice guy as they both made their way down to the front desk.

"Oh, that jaguar's back again." Doctor Williams observed casually, seeing Renato sitting in a chair in the waiting room, reading an old _Cat Fancy_ magazine.

"It would seem so." Robbie commented, smiling. "I'll go inform him that she still hasn't awoken."

 **And there you all have it! I hope that you've enjoyed this new chapter! Please feel free to leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there dear readers! I'm back and wishing you all a Happy Valentine's Day! Here, for your reading (hopefully) pleasure, is chapter 15! As a heads up, this chapter feels, at least to me it does, a little darker than my previous chapters. As always, feel free to leave me a review! Enjoy!**

The Door (Chapter 15)

by

Elite Shade

"I have been observing the first human that appeared, Eli, as he calls himself, for the past two weeks. In that time, I haven't been able to learn much more about him than what was already written in the report released by those who first examined him." Dr. Shellison sighed to himself as he removed his glasses and massaged his temples.

"I cannot help but feel that I could have gained more information if I could have simply spoken to him. So far, I have been able to learn that his legal guardian, Officer Judy Hopps, appears to be overly protective of the strange mammal. When I approached her at her residence today to ask her permission to question him, she seemed rather reluctant. And when I mentioned the possibility of collecting some skin tissue and blood samples, she became quite agitated." he said into the mic.

"As of yet, I have still been unable to interview any of the other humans that have appeared, including the adult female who has recently awoken. But...that is not even the most frustrating aspect which I have had to deal with." Dr. Shellison replaced his glasses and slammed his fist on the work desk in front of him. "Considering that all of my data and equipment has been commandeered to assist the ZPD in detecting any more possible human appearances! Granted, all of that was technically the property of Zootopia General Electric, and it was they who volunteered it all, but it was still MY discovery and MY work! I can just see it now, some lazy cop with a donut half hanging out of their mouth as they stare dully at all of the different screens and readouts, not comprehending any of it! And do I at least get to be the one to sift through all of that raw data to make sense of it? NO! ZGE has decided that Samson would be better suited for the job! SAMSON!" Edwin snarled as he tried to flip his desk in pure rage. However, due to his lack of physical strength, he soon found himself on his armored back, struggling for several minutes to get back onto his feet. Once he had righted himself, and straightened his tie and lab coat, he sat back down in his chair at his desk.

"And when I voiced my concerns, upper-management felt that it would be best if I took some time off to collect myself, claiming that I was reaching a point of obsession. Thankfully, I thought to copy all of the data I had collected so far, so at least I didn't lose everything. While I may not be able to access computers with the processing power of the ones at ZGE here at my residence, I can and will simply just make do. Surely this information combined with my observation of the human boy will yield further insight that will be valuable to understanding this riddle...if not...then more...drastic measures may need to be implemented."

 _Judy's House..._

"He claimed to be working with Zootopia General Electric! Yes!" Judy said exasperatedly to the bored sounding mammal on the other end of her phone call, her foot rapidly tapping in annoyance.

"At first, he claimed that all he wanted was just to talk to my child, and that he was sent from the hospital. I briefly considered it, despite his...let's say enthusiasm. But then he started going on and on about the importance of collecting skin and blood samples, and let it slip that he was working for your company, so I said no! That's when he practically lost his mind, snarling and screaming about how I was singlepawedly standing in the way of scientific discovery. I swear, I almost thought that I was going to have to tranq him!" Judy listened as what she had just said seemed to finally garner a non-disinterested response from the mammal she was speaking with.

"...Well, yes, he was an armadillo. So I take it that he's one of your company's employees then? Oh...really? So you did not specifically send him then? I see..." Judy said as she was being explained to that the mammal in question was currently on "administrative leave".

"Yes, I do want to file a complaint!"

"Yes...thank you." Judy sighed as she finally hung up the phone.

Eli hadn't been around for the strange animal who had showed up and upset Judy so much, but he was now listening at the top of the stairs. Once more, Eli found himself feeling confused about his emotions. Hearing about the mammal who had showed up wanting to take samples from him, left Eli feeling nervous. Then, Judy had just referred to him as _her_ child. Now, Eli was torn between feeling a warmth in his chest coming from knowing that someone...actually cared for him, and his fear that now, just like before, someone else was going to try and take that all away.

"Sweetie?"

Eli looked up from where he was sitting to see Judy's bright purple eyes anxiously looking him over.

"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked.

"Uh...no...it's stupid, Judy..." he said, trying to look away. He was a little surprised to feel Judy's paws gently touch his cheeks, and pull his gaze back down to look her right in the eye.

"I promise Eli, if you have anything that you ever need or want to talk about, that I'm here."

Eli's eyes watered, and he tried to blink them away.

"I..." he croaked, "I don't want to leave..." a tear rolled down his cheek. Judy smiled and wiped it away, before kissing him on the cheek and pulling him into a hug.

"You're not going anywhere sweetie. I'm not letting you go."

"Promise?" Eli's voice was more of a hoarse whisper at this point. Judy pulled back a little and looked Eli in the eye again.

"I promise." Judy said, a smile on her face. Eli smiled back, before looking down, unsure of what to do next. "Now, how about some breakfast?"

Eli sniffed and nodded. Judy gave him one last hug before making her way back downstairs. Eli took a few moments to compose himself before heading downstairs as well. When he entered the kitchen, Eli found that Judy was making them both a fruit salad for breakfast.

"So Eli, Mrs. Amur has told me that you are doing pretty well with the material you two have covered so far." Judy, and to some extent Nick, had searched through dozens of profiles of different private tutors, until she found one that she felt was the best for Eli. Oddly enough, the best personal tutor was highly recommended...by Mr. Big himself, who even offered to take care of her fee, at the behest of Fru Fru. Eli had clearly had some reservations about the mature-looking, fourteen foot tall siberian tiger, but her surprisingly sunny disposition seemed to have easily won him over quickly during their first lesson.

"She feels that you'll soon be all caught up enough to start attending school in the upcoming semester. How do you feel about that idea sweetie?"

"Uh...well...I guess that would be alright..." Eli said, feeling a sense of nervousness at the prospect of going to school with a bunch of different animals. Judy smiled warmly to Eli as she walked over to set his bowl on the table, reaching up to hug him around his middle. She giggled at his blushing face.

"I understand what it's like to be nervous sweetie. But I promise you that everything is going to be just fine." Judy gave Eli's hand a squeeze before retrieving her own bowl from the counter top, using her stepping stool in the process. Eli smiled as he started in on his bowl of fruit. While keeping true to her promise that she would happily let Eli continue to eat an omnivorous diet, she did still seem to push fruits and veggies on him quite often. This was due to her reading the report made by several of the doctors who had examined Eli. She had paid special attention to the fact that when he was brought in, Eli was more than a little malnourished. Not nearly as much as the older homeless human, Baily, but still something she felt quite concerned about.

They both ate in companionable silence for a few minutes. In the time that Eli has stayed with her, Judy had noticed him opening up a little more. He still seemed a little skittish at times, especially when meeting new people, but overall she felt that Eli was definitely coming out of his shell.

"So Eli, earlier today, I received a call from work. It's northing major, but my boss would like to have a word with me today. I know that this seems a little last minute, so Nick is going to be showing up in just a little while. He agreed to watch you while I'm away. I made sure to inform him about your scheduled lessons with Mrs. Amur today, which I'm telling you now so that he doesn't have an excuse to try and get you to play hookie with some story about me saying there was a rescheduled appointment." the rabbit smiled. Nick had been a big, and very much, welcomed help in the past couple of weeks.

 _Nick is still Nick though._ Judy thought to herself.

"Nick said that _having a word with someone_ was the chief's way of saying that he was going to start yelling at them." Eli said.

 _Yeah...Nick is definitely still Nick..._ Judy thought as she sighed.

 _Meanwhile..._

"And that, Baily, is the last of the breathing tests." Robbie said happily after Doctor Williams was finished. "Not much longer now, and soon you'll be all ready to be discharged! I'd say that I was sorry to see you leave, but when you think about it, that's actually pretty messed up to say in a hospital."

Baily smiled down to the beaver as the panda doctor left.

"To be honest, I feel more than just a little bit nervous about leaving. Arnie's told me a lot of good things about this housing that I'll be going into...I guess I'm just a little worried that it's going to already be taken when I finally get there, or something."

Robbie wanted to say something to put Baily's mind at ease, but was jarred out of his thoughts before thinking of anything by a certain nurse lioness, now wearing jeans and a light blue blouse, walking in carrying a green cloth shopping bag.

"Hey there Baily." Sophia said with a gentle smile, before looking down and greeting Robbie. "Guess what I've got!" she said playfully to the human.

"An environmentally friendly shopping bag?" Baily joked.

"Kinda walked into that one right there." Robbie chimed in. Sophia just rolled her eyes.

"Seriously though, I got you something Baily." she said, holding out the bag to him.

"Oh, uh thanks Sophia." he said as he took it from her and laid it down on his bed. Looking inside, he found a stack of hardback books.

"What are all these?" Baily asked, intrigued.

"A few weeks ago, I was cleaning out my old apartment, 'cause I was moving into a much nicer one, and I found all of these old books. Some were fantasy stories, and others were books on fortune telling and horoscopes and that kinda stuff. I never bought them, so I assumed that they had belonged to the previous tenant. Either way, I can't bring myself to just throw books away, so I held onto them. As I was cleaning my new place, I stumbled onto them again, and I just figured that maybe you would want them." Sophia said, blushing at the smirk Robbie was flashing her.

"It seems that you figured right Sophia, thanks." Baily said. Sophia smiled as Robbie chuckled, until the alarm on his watch went off, making the beaver sigh.

"A male nurse's job is never finished. Catch you two later!" he called over his shoulder as he jogged out of the room and down the hall, nearly making a certain rhino almost trip over him. "Woah! 'Scuse me Arnie!"

"Huh, he seems to be off in a hurry." Arnie, currently in plain clothes, said as he walked into the room. "I just spoke with the doctor, and he said that you'll be ready to be discharged soon. You excited about finally getting to leave this place?" Arnie asked with a smile.

"Yeah...I mean, I am a little nervous...but yes." Baily said truthfully.

"That's great. Packer's on his way with his van...my car's in the shop." Arnie explained, rubbing the back of his neck, looking anxious.

"Is something wrong Arnie?" Baily asked.

"Uh...no...not necessarily...it's just that...well...we're receiving some pressure from various news sources...and...well...they really want to get an interview with at least one of the humans..."

"...So...does this mean that I have to give an interview?"

"No...you don't have to, I just thought that I would ask. See, your species is still pretty mysterious to the whole of Zootopia, and the rest of the world for that matter. An interview to show them that you're all just regular mammals would be a big help."

"...Can I think about it?"

"Of course!"

"...So, what's the new place Baily's going to be staying at like Arnie?" Sophia asked in an effort to break the awkward tension that was forming. Arnie smiled to her in thanks.

"Well, it's special housing built by this charity organization, Fresh Start. It has a bedroom, a living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom. It's already furnished, donations mostly. Each housing that is not occupied is cleaned once a week, so it'll be spotless. And each and every one was built to the exact health and safety standards, inspected by the city. The main focus of Fresh Start is to help mammals who are homeless find a home as well as employment."

"...That does sound really nice Arnie...thanks..." Baily said, unsure of what to say.

"It's no problem Baily, really."

 _Back at the hospital..._

"Thank you for stopping by again Mr. Manchas." Lily said. A few days after slipping into her coma, the mysterious human had finally awoken. At first, when she saw that she was surrounded by various animals that could speak, she thought that she was dreaming. After a while, she had come to accept that she was indeed awake, and in a new world. The doctors were a little surprised at how calmly she seemed to take the news.

"I'm just glad that you're alright Miss Blackthorne. And please, call me Renato." Renato said, smiling. Renato himself had been surprised to find that the human female was very easy to talk too. She seemed to be perfectly at ease around him, something the jaguar was not used to.

"Well then Renato, please call me Lily." Renato smiled.

"So, how are you liking Zootopia so far, Lily?"

"Well, I haven't really been out and about. I'm still having all sorts of tests done, and the doctors feel that I should be taking it easy." she said, gazing out the window at the city itself. "I must say though, it does look quite beautiful. It reminds me a bit like a city back on my world, called New York."

"So were you from this New York?"

"Oh no. Originally I was from a small town named Arlesey, until my father moved us to a city in another country, named Boulder, right around when I was nine." Lily had a contemplative look as she reminisced. "It was always my dream to move to New York though. Of course...my husband had his objections..."

"Oh...so then you are married?" Renato said, frowning slightly.

"No...I was...but as of now...Edward is my _late_ husband..."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be...he was the one who tied me to the cinderblock and threw me in the reservoir." Lily said simply.

"What?!" Renato was taken aback by this revelation. He stared at Lily as she closed her eyes took a deep breath to compose herself.

"I...Edward and I, we met in High School. We started going out...and not long after we both graduated, I was getting ready to go to college. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, but I figured that I would just find out. Edward insisted that we both went to the same school, because he said that long distance relationships never work out...he actually insisted on a lot of different things...a lot of things that I wanted, but he didn't agree with."

Renato listened, enraptured. "Eventually, he _insisted_ that we move in together...and that's when he started hitting me. The first time...I was out with my friends. Edwin had always _insisted_ that whenever I was going to be out late, that I give him a call, and that night I completely forgot. So when I entered our apartment, I hadn't taken three steps from the door before I found myself on the floor. It took me a few moments to piece together what had happened, my right eye feeling sore as Edwin stood there, standing over me, his face twisted into a look of pure anger...so I left." Renato didn't know what to say or do, and just stood there, continuing to listen, very much dumbstruck.

"I stayed at my brother, Fred's house that night, and he wanted to go and beat up Ed himself. I asked him not to, and that very next day, I Edward showed up just after Fred drove to work. He started to apologize, saying that he had no idea what had come over him, and broke down crying right there on the front porch. I...I forgave him..." Lily looked away, ashamed.

"You went back?"

"...Yes..." Lily's voice was almost a whisper as she wiped at her eyes. "Fred was livid. He told my father, who was also angry, and the two repeatedly tried to get me to leave him. But...I just didn't want to hear it...I told myself that it was only a one time thing, just a random little outburst because I made him worry so much, without even calling..."

"That is no reason for him to put his hands on you." Renato said, his paws balled into fists.

"I know...but at the time...I don't really know why I stayed with him..."

"What about your friends?"

"Well, after they tried to tell me that I should just leave Ed...he ended up _insisting_ that I didn't need to keep hanging out with them..." Lily said, leaning forward.

"So I eventually cut ties with them...and agreed to marry Ed. It wasn't until after we were married that he started hitting me again. My dad and my brother both became suspicious, and would often call or come over for a visit to check up on me. Edward didn't like that...but Fred and my Dad were not going to give him much choice...anyways, to make a long story short, I finally got up the nerve to talk to an attorney, and started the process of divorce. Ed found out, and knocked me unconscious. When I came too, I was bound with some rope as Ed had driven up to the reservoir. It was the middle of the night, at least according to what the car's clock said then, and we were all alone. No one was around to hear my screams for help. He had a wild look in his eyes as he alternated between sobbing and screaming. I struggled as he carried me to this little boat, which had a cinderblock in it. I think that you can figure out the rest Renato...sorry about that...I guess that that's just something I needed to get off of my chest."

Renato just sat there in the chair, staring out at the city.

"T-That's okay Lily...I'm so sorry that you went through that..." the jaguar looked conflicted. "But...you said that he was dead...did he...?" Lily nodded.

"...He tied himself to me, screaming about how we were going to be together no matter what, and threw the cinderblock that was tied to the two of us overboard. He was a big man, and he leaned over the side of the boat holding tight onto the rope with one hand...and pulling out a gun with the other, with me struggling and screaming at the top of my lungs the entire time...and shot himself. The next thing that I knew, I was being dragged under by the block as well as Ed's...b-body. I thought that I saw a flash of light in the water, and then Ed's body was gone. As I struggled...that's when I remembered seeing...well...you Renato, swimming towards me."

"Lily...I'm...I..." he was at a loss for words.

"...It's okay Renato, really...because in the end, I'm free of him. And so far, everyone here has treated me wonderfully." Lily said, with a smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes, which still bore a deep sadness that Renato could sense. Just then, they both jumped a little at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Looking down, the two spotted an armadillo in a lab coat, with a very bushy moustache.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm afraid that visiting hours are over."

"Oh, alright then Doctor...uhm...Lily?" he asked, looking nervous.

"Yes?"

"Would it be alright...if I visited you again?"

Lily smiled, this time it reached her eyes. "I think that I would like that very much Renato. Of course."

Renato smiled himself as he said good-bye, and left the room.

"Alright then Miss Blackthorne, I'll just be needing some samples."

 **Hehehehehehehe, so sorry about the cliff-hanger. I hope that you all enjoyed the new chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello there readers! So, here's the thing. I had two general ideas as to which way I wanted this story to go in. I liked them both equally, and had a LOT of trouble deciding which one to pick...so I went and decided to pick both. SURPRISE! From here on out,** _ **The Door**_ **will have a spin-off story titled** _ **The Shift**_ **, which will be found right here on FanFiction soon! It's first chapter and this chapter start off the same...but you'll just have to see for yourselves! So now, please enjoy the newest chapter of** _ **The Door**_ **and soon, the very first chapter of** _ **The Shift**_ **!**

The Door (Chapter 16)

by

Elite Shade

"Uhm...Doctor?"

"Yes Miss Blackthorne?" the armadillo in the lab coat said while wiping his profusely sweaty forehead and looking around anxiously.

"I don't know how to tell you this...but your moustache appears to be...peeling off." Lily said.

"What? OH! Th-That...uhm...w-w-well...th-that's b-because I'm,...uhm...sh-shedding! Yes, I am shedding! It's something that armadillos do regularly!"

"Oh...alright then Doctor." Lily said, a little skeptically.

"Now about those samples. I'm going to need to collect some blood samples, some skin samples, and maybe a few hair samples. Also, I would very much like to ask you about your world. Specifically your obvious technological superiority." Edwin said, unable to keep the excitement from his voice as the fake moustache continued to dangle above his upper lip, halfway peeled off. Lily was beginning to feel more and more nervous about the lab coat-clad armadillo standing before her. While he was pulling out a syringe, a scalpel, a plastic baggie, and what looked like a tape recorder, Lily quickly and discreetly pushed the nurse call button.

"I'm not sure of what you've heard Doctor, but from what I've seen here in this hospital and on the tv, we're pretty much at the same technological level." Lily said, looking from Edwin to the door. He paused and looked up at her and smiled condescendingly, his left eye beginning to twitch.

"Ms. Blackthorne, there's no need to withhold information, I am a mammal of science after all. Of course your species is much more advanced than us. We are a long way off from space travel and teleportation. Now if you'll please hold out your arm." Edwin said after pulling out a small vial for the blood sample, putting the baggies and scalpel away for now, and turning on the tape recorder. Lily backed up a couple of steps.

"I'm not withholding any information! And I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with this Doctor."

"Nonsense! It's just a little blood and skin, some hair, and some more in depth detail about space travel! What could you possibly have to feel uncomfortable about?!" Edwin was becoming frustrated at the strange mammal's lack of cooperation.

 _Can she not understand the importance of research?_ he thought to himself as he took a step closer, still holding the empty syringe.

"How's about someone clearly impersonating a doctor, attempting to take some samples from someone else without their permission, all while recording them!" Edwin froze and slowly turned around to see a certain beaver standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. Edwin's left eye started twitching even more.

"Why can't any of you people understand the importance of my research?! Don't any of you get it?!" Edwin stared directly at Robbie. "We have just made contact with an advanced alien race! They need to be studied, they need to have every aspect of their entire lives examined, no matter how minute the detail! And I AM going to be the one to do it! Now, why don't you run along like a good little nurse and leave the work to the Doctor?" Edwin said disdainfully, his voice beginning to rise. It was then that Robbie stepped aside as Renato and two security guards, one a hyena and the other being a hedgehog, entered the room.

"Are you alright Lily?" Renato asked as he looked over at her, checking for any visible injuries.

"I'm fine so far Renato, he hasn't touched me yet." Lily said, smiling to the black jaguar, while still keeping an eye on the now frantic looking armadillo before her.

"Just let me take my samples from the specimen, and then I'll leave." Edwin said through gritted teeth, seething with barely contained rage.

"Sir, just put down the syringe, and come with us." the hyena security guard said, her authoritative tone leaving not a single shred of room for debate. Edwin tried to open his mouth to argue, but was silenced from a deep growl that was coming from Renato, who towered over the much smaller mammal. Out of pure instinct, Edwin dropped the syringe and the tape recorder, and curled up into a ball. The hedgehog security guard hurried over and kicked the syringe away.

 _A short time later..._

"It took me a while, but I finally recognized the guy, officers." Robbie said while rolling his eyes as Arnie was taking his statement. "A few days ago, he tried to sneak into little Sarah's room, a little human girl that arrived before you did," Robbie nodded to Lily who was currently sitting on her hospital bed, listening as Robbie continued to explain, "He didn't get very far with that though, the Ottertons were visiting her at the time, and thought to call for security. He scurried away before they arrived."

"Mr. and Mrs. Otterton you said? Do you think that we could have their contact information? We're definitely going to want to take their statements."

"Sure thing, but I think that they might be here again today. They've been visiting Sarah pretty regularly." Robbie said with a smile.

"I think that I know what room that is." Chaz said while inserting and re-inserting a dollar into a nearby vending machine, starting to get frustrated as it once more spit out his money. While the rhino officer sighed and started to rub his temple, Renato was currently sitting next to Lily who, despite the previous situation, was now smiling at the wolf's antics. She even let out a chuckle when he started shaking the vending machine. Renato saw her smile, and himself smiled.

 _ZPD Precinct 1..._

"Chief, you wanted to see me?" Judy asked as she entered Bogo's open office door.

"Officer Hopps, please have a seat." Chief Bogo said, removing his glasses. Judy complied as she hopped up and sat down, staring at the large cape buffalo.

"No need to look so serious Hopps, I just want to ask you how things are with the human boy."

"Oh." Judy said, her ears perking up in relief. "Eli is doing wonderfully. I've currently got him all set up with a tutor, and so far he seems not too put off to the idea of attending school." Judy said proudly.

"I see, and there haven't been any problems with him?"

Judy smiled broadly. "No sir! Eli is a very sweet boy. He's definitely on the shy side, but over the past week he has started to really open up."

"Alright, what about other mammals? Have there been any problems with how others are reacting to his presence?" Judy's perked up ears immediately drooped. Seeing this, Bogo sighed. "So what happened?"

"Well, aside from a skunk and his two friends making fun of Eli, which Nick handled wonderfully, there was an incident that happened just this morning."

Bogo said nothing as he waited for her to continue.

"There was this creep who showed up at my house this morning, claiming that he was working for Zootopia General Electric. At first he said that he wanted to speak with Eli, to gather some information. Then he started talking about collecting blood and skin samples, becoming more and more...manic...as he spoke. And he practically lost his mind when I refused. When I called up the electric company, they knew who I was talking about and informed me that not only did they not send him, but that he's been placed on administrative leave."

Bogo remained silent for a moment before speaking. "This..."creep" who showed up...was he an armadillo?"

 _Back at the hospital..._

"So Russell, how are you feeling today?" Barry asked as he sat down in a chair, facing where Russell was sitting on his bed.

"Okay...maybe a little nervous..." Russell mumbled.

"It's perfectly natural to be nervous about going into foster care Russell." Barry said with a gentle smile. "I've met with your caseworker, and I even helped to pick which home it is." Russell looked up at that.

"Wh-What's it like?"

"Well, it's a very nice house. It's very large, so you'll be getting your own room. There's a great wide backyard, with a small basketball court. And it has one of the largest gardens I have ever seen. It's actually just barely inside the city limits, and is only a short drive away."

Russell said nothing as he thought to himself. "What are...the people running it like?" Barry smiled reassuringly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Spitz are both very pleasant mammals. I've actually met them a few times over the years."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm a child psychologist after all."

Russell looked up at the polar bear puzzled, making Barry chuckle.

"The few times that they had some difficulties with a child in their care, they immediately sought out professional help, I being their first choice."

Russell looked away, unsure of how to feel at this moment.

"Have they...have they ever gotten into trouble for...hitting a kid in their care?"

"Absolutely not Russell." Barry said, reaching forward to rest his giant paw on the boy's knee. "If there was anything like that going on, I promise you that I would have found out a long time ago." Russell met Barry's gaze, and looked like he was about to say something, but decided against it.

"I know that it may not seem like it now, but I promise you Russell, things are only going to get better for you."

 _Back at the Hopps Residence..._

"Very good Eli!" Mrs. Amur said, beaming down at him. "You are coming along very quickly! In fact, I think that I would like to try some lessons with a little more challenging equations. What do you think?"

Eli blushed at the praise coming from the large white tiger, but he smiled, feeling a sense of pride, something he wasn't particularly used too.

"Uhm, okay!" he said enthusiastically. Nick, sitting in a recliner that was admittedly a little small for him, had nodded off during the English portion, around an hour ago. Only now he was stirring, once more with clear bedfur.

"That's a great job buddy." he said sleepily. Eli giggled as Mrs. Amur smiled.

"Well, it is looking like today's lessons are at an end. And so tomorrow Eli?"

"Sure!"

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Amur said as she stood up, collecting her various teaching aides and packing them into her briefcase, and made her way to the door, after saying farewell.

"So, now that your schooling's all done for the day, how about we get back to the serious business of game time?" Nick asked, holding up the two controllers.

"But, if Judy comes home and sees us playing again, won't she get mad at you?"

"And why would that be bud?"

"Because she might think that we were goofing off?"

"...That's a good point...still though, I'll just explain that you're a prodigy and are already fast-tracking through your studies." Nick flashed his casual grin, and Eli smiled back.

"But...I don't want her to get mad at you because of me..."

Nick sighed as he set the controllers down and walked over to sit next to Eli on the couch. "Eli, buddy, you gotta stop sweating all the small stuff. Carrots is a semi-reasonable bunny. I'll just tell her the truth, and that if she doesn't believe me, to call up your tutor and ask her about your studies. More importantly though, you can't go blaming yourself for everything. I know from my own personal experience that it's not always easy to accept the good things in your life for what they are, especially after being treated badly for so long. But getting to know Judy is one of the best things that ever happened to me, and I'll bet to you as well, eh?"

Eli didn't know what to say, and just sat there, staring at his hands as he tried to sort through his feelings.

"So," Nick said, getting back up to retrieve the controllers, "what do you say to some play to go with all of that work buddy?"

Eli smiled and nodded.

 _Back at the hospital..._

"Oh Emmitt, she's just so cute!" Mrs. Otterton said in an excited whisper as they stood, watching Sarah sleep, cuddling Gracie close to her.

"I know...and when you think about it...she's also really fragile."

"Well all children are sweetie, at least those as little as Sarah."

"True...although...well, honey...what I meant is that...this is an entirely new environment for her...and so...she'll definitely need some serious stability in her life, and after seeing how much that crazy armadillo scared her...and how he's probably not the only one out there like that...maybe...we should give some serious thought to...giving her that stability..."

Emmitt stood there, waiting for his wife's response.

"W-What do you think-" he was cut off as she kissed him.

 _Later that day..._

"Once more, my efforts to collect valuable data on these humans has been rebuffed." Dr. Shellison said into the tape recorder, the television on behind him.

"Truly, the pure ignorance and stupidity of other mammals astounds me!" Edwin ripped off the still half-peeled false moustache, and tossed it on his desk, turning to the tv and un-muting it. On the screen was a moose anchorman.

"Once more, we here at ZNN apologize for the statements made by **former** ZNN field reporter, Chet McSprinter. His statements do not represent the views of ZNN or it's affiliates-" Edwin hit mute again as he smiled. Despite being arrested for harassment and impersonation of a doctor, and having to use his one phone call to contact his brother Al, who gave him no small amount of grief for having to post bail and give him a ride back to his apartment; the thought of that reporter's pure idiocy brought him a light chuckle. As he thought about what had been said that had gotten the balding antelope into so much hot water, Edwin froze. In his mind, there was a spark of inspiration, making him quickly pick the tape recorder back up and hit record.

"It would seem that the main reason for anyone's reluctance to perform the necessary tests and examinations on the human creatures is the fact that they seem to be viewed, for the most part, as a species in need of protection. However, if the feeble minded masses can be swayed to view the human animal as a potential threat...then the need to study them will quickly gain momentum! And of course, I can take credit for my early efforts to examine them, and probably get these trumped up charges dropped in the process, as I will then be viewed as the only logical choice to head these examinations!" Edwin said, his left eye twitching profusely, his voice sounding completely hysterical.

"And that antelope has given me the perfect method for ensuring that. The Night Howlers."

 **I am so sorry for how long it took me to finish this chapter. Some personal things came up that really needed attending too that kept taking me away from my writing. However, dear readers, I'm back! And working on a new chapter for The Fox's Path, as well as my new story, The Shift, which will be coming soon! As always, I hope that you enjoyed this new chapter, and feel free to leave me a review telling me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello there readers! I look up at the calendar, and see that it's been a while since I last wrote a chapter for** _ **The Door**_ **! Sorry about that! Anyways, time to get down to business! Thank you all for reading my story, for your wonderful words of encouragement, and for the valuable words of wisdom! I appreciate it all, and genuinely hope that you will continue to read and enjoy my stories! Now, onwards to chapter seventeen!**

The Door (Chapter 17)

by

Elite Shade

"Nervous sweetie?" Judy asked as she double checked the vegetable and fruit heavy lunch that she had packed away into a brown paper bag, with Eli's name written on it.

"A l-little." Eli said as he clutched his bright green backpack. The day had finally arrived, the day that Eli would be getting on the school bus to go to middle school. Judy rolled up the bag and reached up to pack it in his backpack, giving him another warm smile.

"That's perfectly understandable, Eli. But, no matter what, I'm here for you. You can talk to me about anything." Judy assured him, making Eli smile. Looking at the time, Judy sighed internally, secretly feeling just as nervous for Eli as he seemed to as well. Despite her assurances to her fox friend and partner, Judy had still yet to actually ask Eli about adoption, more than a little scared of what his answer might be. But she knew that she needed to ask him sooner, rather than later.

 _I'll ask after he gets home from school._ Judy reasoned, not wanting to burden Eli on his first day at a new school, on a new world. She looked to the clock in the kitchen, above the sink. _It's time._

"Alright Eli, we don't want you to be late now. Ready?"

"Uhm...y-yes, Judy."

"Now, you've got your lunch and your school supplies, your new phone." Judy counted off on the digits of her paw. "Got you keys?" Eli nodded and held them up, the spare keys to the front and back door, just in case. "Great, then it looks like you're all set!" Eli followed Judy to the front door, now wearing his new backpack. They exited the front door, Judy making sure to lock it right behind herself, and then took Eli's hand in her paw, as they walked to the designated bus stop. She smiled up at him, letting go of his hand as they arrived.

There were a few other animals milling about, all wearing backpacks, and Judy was a little worried that someone would find her holding his hand as something to make fun of him for. Based on the looks of curiosity Eli was receiving, Judy felt that pit of worry form in her stomach again. They didn't have to wait long before the bright yellow bus pulled up, and the other adolescent mammals entered.

"Have a nice day sweetie. See you after school." Judy said, her voice full of her usual pep.

"Bye Judy..." Eli looked like he had wanted to say more, but just could bring himself too. He made his way on the bus, getting a friendly nod from the platypus bus driver, and started to walk down the aisle. As he made his way over to the only empty seat, he had garnered a few curious stares, and he did hear several giggles. Just as he was about to sit down, he was surprised by a voice.

"Woah there!" Eli stopped and turned to look to see who had spoken, seeing no one. "Down here!" Eli looked down to see a white mouse, in a green t-shirt and jeans with a blue backpack, sitting in the middle of the seat.

"Oh, s-sorry."

"Hey now, no harm no foul!" The mouse said nonchalantly. Based off his voice, Eli determined that the mouse was male.

"I'll see if there's somewhere else I can sit." Eli said as he started to look around.

"No need, there's plenty of room here." The mouse said, standing up to walk over, closer to the window.

"Oh...thanks." Eli said, being careful as he sat down, shrugging off his backpack to sit with it on his lap.

"No problem! Besides, you sitting there will keep me from getting sat on." The mouse said, holding up a paw. "I'm Michael, but everyone calls me Big Mike." Eli smiled as he gently reached over with his thumb and index finger, to shake the mouse's paw. "I'm Eli."

"So...I take it that you're one of those human animals that have been on the news?" Big Mike said as he sat back down.

"Yes."

"Cool!"

It was a few minutes of a drive to the school, during that time Eli and Mike chatted. Eli learned that Mike was in the same grade as himself, and that they liked a lot of the same things. Then, they were pulling up to the front of the school. _West Mammalia Middle School_ , Eli read, the name of the school emblazoned above the main entrance, in brightly polished copper lettering. A number of different animals were entering, some apparently in a rush, others seemed content to just mill about here and there. As the kids all started to pile off the bus, Eli agreed to let Big Mike ride on his shoulder as he made his way off.

"Thanks for the lift." Mike said as he sat, looking around. "OH! Hey, there's my buddy Isaac!" Mike said, pointing in the direction of a waiting coyote boy, wearing a bright white shirt and jeans.

"Hey Mike, who's this?" Isaac said as Eli made his way over to him.

"Hey Isaac, this is Eli." Mike said from Eli's shoulder.

"Oh, hi!" Isaac said, his tail wagging a little. "Are you one of those humans?" He asked, excitement in his voice.

"Y-Yes." Eli said, now starting to feel that that was going to be something that he was going to be asked a lot today.

"COOL! So, didja come here on a ship, or through a wormhole?" Isaac asked, excitedly.

"Uhh...well, one minute I was on my world, and the next I was here..." Eli said, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Wormhole then!" Isaac said. Eli felt a slight tug on his hair, and turned to face Mike, who leaned in close to Eli's ear.

"Isaac is really into sci-fi and stuff like that. Sorry in advance if he gets a little carried away." The mouse whispered into Eli's ear. Eli smiled. Isaac opened his muzzle to asks some more questions, but was cut off by the sound of the school bell, signaling the start of classes.

"Back, back, back!" Mike said, making Eli and Isaac jump away from where they were near the doors, in order to avoid a literal stampede of students. "That was close." He said, wiping his forehead.

"C'mon guys! We don't wanna be late!" The coyote said as he started for the doors, beckoning for Eli and Mike to follow.

 _Here we go..._ Eli thought as he started to enter, feeling more than a little nervous about the rest of the day.

 _Back at Judy's House..._

Judy sighed to herself as she sat in the kitchen, already checking her phone three times for any messages or calls of help from Eli. The doorbell rang, and the rabbit sprang up to answer it, half-expecting it to be Eli, but was only mildly surprised to see the casually smirking face of Nick.

"Heya fluff, did I miss Eli's big send-off?"

"Yeah...I saw him off though...he looked kinda nervous..." Judy said as she moved aside to let Nick enter.

"Well, when isn't he a little nervous?" Nick chuckled, turning to notice the stern look Judy was giving him. "Easy carrots, I was just joking." Nick defended, with his paws raised. Judy sighed and rolled her eyes as she shut the door, following Nick into her kitchen. She walked over to the fridge and opened it, about to offer Nick something.

"I'll bet that you were much more nervous than he was when you asked him about the adoption." Judy froze, not saying anything, which Nick immediately picked up on. "Seriously? You haven't talked to him about that yet?"

Judy shut the fridge and hopped up into the seat across from the fox. "Well, I tried to bring it up a few different times, but I just kept getting worried that it would disrupt his tutoring sessions." Judy said, looking away, her left foot tapping rapidly against the chair. Nick smiled at the sight.

"So, are you just not going to mention it to him?"

"I will, after he gets home today, I swear!" Judy said, her left foot continuing to drum absentmindedly against the chair.

"Alright then." Nick said, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room, starting up the gaming console, before making his way over to the couch, controller and tv remote in paw.

"What are you doing?" Judy asked as she followed him out.

"Well, I gotta have something to do while we wait." He said simply, selecting his save file.

"Wait for what?"

"For when Eli gets home from school."

"...Okay..." Judy said confused.

"That way, I can make sure that you finally mention the word adoption to him, and quit dragging this out." Nick said to the stunned bunny.

 _Back at the hospital..._

"Emmitt, I really think that this would be best for little Sarah."

Mr. Otterton looked at his wife with a smile. For the past few days, they had been discussing taking in the human toddler.

"I agree...granted, humans seem to grow much bigger than us...but she's just so sweet."

"And when we brought the kids by to meet her? They all just got along so well!" Mrs. Otterton said, smiling.

"Granted, she thought that they were cute, and kept calling them puppies." Emmitt said.

"She's still a baby though."

"She would disagree with you on that." Mrs. Otterton said, with a slight giggle.

Just then, Robbie rounded the corner, spying the two otters.

"Well hey there Mr. And Mrs. O!" The beaver male nurse said cheerfully. "I take it that you're both waiting to see little Sarah?"

"That's right Robbie." Emmitt said.

"Well, the doctor is just about finishing up her examination, so she'll be ready for visitors in a little bit."

 _Tundra Town..._

Baily, Arnie, Sophia, and Chaz were all standing in front of a small shop. The sign above read _Eyevory Tusks_ , and depicted the yellow outline of the face of an elephant with a green eye outline in the center of its forehead, all on a field of black.

"This is it!" Arnie said, clapping his massive rhino hand against Baily's back, almost sending him sprawling. "Oh, sorry Baily." He said as he helped the human steady himself.

"Geeze Arn." Chaz said as he sipped coffee from a paper cup.

"It's alright, really. Arnie, I honestly can't thank you enough. First you help me get set up with that wonderful apartment, and now this." Baily said, touched. Sophia smiled and reached over to gently squeeze Baily's shoulder.

"It's no problem whatsoever buddy." Arnie said, smiling, before his face took on a serious look. "Now, before you go on in, there are some things about my Aunt Phyllis that you should know about."

"Okay." Baily said.

"First, she has a tendency towards...pageantry. She likes to put on a show...all of the time...so, yeah. Secondly, she's very...particular, about how things are set up in and around the shop. All of it having to do with Feng Shui, and auras, and stuff like that."

"I understand Arnie." Baily said.

"I really don't think that you do." Arnie said. "She can also be a little...insistent."

"Arnie, I promise you, I've dealt with a lot worse than what you're describing." As Baily said that, he felt a paw reach out and take his hand in it, giving it a gentle squeeze. He turned to see the lioness being the one holding his hand comfortingly.

"I...well...I figured that you did indeed have a tough time of it back on your home world, I just wanted to give you a bit of a heads up is all." Arnie said, smiling at the sight. "Alright then, shall we enter?" Everyone nodded, and he opened the front door, eliciting a jingle from a bell above. There was a scent of lavender as the four entered the warm shop. Heavy purple curtains were drawn across all the windows, with a chandelier glowing brightly from the ceiling acting as the main source of light. Across from the counter there were several rows of books, all seeming to be New Age related in some way or form. Within the glass of the counter, there were several different crystals on display, all high priced. Along one wall, there were shelves with many sets of tarot cards, rune stones, books on divination, books on horoscopes, and even crystal balls, all with price tags in plain view.

"Aunt Phyllis?"

There was some shuffling coming from an open doorway n the back, above which was a sign. _Fortune Readings_ it read, showing a picture of a crystal ball with two eyes staring out from the center. A large form exited the doorway, revealing a mature-looking african elephant, wearing a shawl, and a bright purple dress. Her tusks, which were quite long, had many different runes and symbols drawn on them. She had large gold hoop earrings in her giant ears. A twinkling amethyst was on a gold chain around her neck, which shifted a little as she turned her head to take in her visitors.

"Little Arnie!" She said happily, pulling him into what would have been a literal bone-crushing hug for just about anyone else. "It's so good of you to stop by! And I see that you've brought with you some friends, and I do believe that I see our mysterious traveler as well." She said in a rush of words, her slightly scratchy voice filled with excitement.

"Welcome to Eyevory Tusks!" She said as she released Arnie from her hug. he took a moment to catch his breath, while Phyllis held out her even more massive elephantine hand to Baily, who took it, only to find his hand turned over as she gently started to trace the lines in his palm.

"Oh dear, it would seem that you've had a bit of a bumpy start on your road to an independent life. Trouble at home when you were younger." She said as she let his hand go. "However, your palm indicates a strong will, so I am quite certain that things shall work out for you in the end. Now about the job."

"Woah now Aunt Phyllis!" Arnie said, after checking his ribs just to be on the safe side. "Be sure to take it easy with him now."

"Yes dear nephew, I shall indeed go easy on him." She said with a smile before turning back to Baily. "The position pays a little more than minimum wage, and you'll be working a fifty hour week, after a training period, of course."

"Uh, yes ma'am." Baily said.

"Oh please, call me Phyllis in private, and Madam when we have customers." Baily nodded assent, and Phyllis continued.

"The position itself will involve stocking, working the register, inventory, reorganizing the furniture around the store depending on the day's chi flow, and readings, some by appointment, others simply walk-ins."

"I understand Phyllis." Baily said, smiling, only now noticing that Sophia was still holding his hand. She blushed and let go when she came to that conclusion herself. Before Baily could say anything, however, there was a loud crash from behind one of the book shelves that drew everyone's attention. Chaz walked forward, whistling innocently to himself.

"What?" He asked as he noticed everyone looking at him. "It was like that when I got here, I swear!" He said, defensively.

"Also, Baily, I should take this opportunity to tell you that, in the event that it ever comes up during your shift, that this store has a strict _you break it, you bought it_ policy, which you'll be required to inform any and all customers of, when appropriate."

 _West Mammalia Middle School..._

The school day was almost over, at least, according to Edwin's wrist watch. He peered through his binoculars, waiting to observe Eli some more, before pulling out his tape recorder.

"The best target, the one that would send the greatest message, would be the very first human to be discovered. As such, I am watching his movements in order to understand his daily routine. Once I have that figured out, enacting my plan will be a trifling matter. Of course, that's after i have gathered up the necessary ingredients and devices, which is so far proving to be a tad difficult, at least in a manner that will keep my identity hidden in the matter...still, a certain weasel has seemed like a promising lead. That said, I shall pursue that later on. For now, I will continue to observe...Eli."

 **Sorry for the long wait everyone. I hope that you enjoyed this latest chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey there everybody! Here is the newest chapter of** _ **The Door**_ **! I would also like to inform you all, dear readers, that after this new chapter, I shall begin working on chapter 3 of** _ **The Shift**_ **, the first two chapters already up! And then, I shall begin work on the next chapter of** _ **The Fox's Path**_ **, on FictionPress . com! As always, please feel free to leave a review, and of course, please enjoy!**

 **Also, I have started posting another new story on Fictionpress titled _The Thaumaturgist_! Be sure to check it out!**

The Door (Chapter 18)

by

Elite Shade

"So Lily...," Renato said, rubbing the back of his head, looking away a little nervously as the two stood on the roof of the hospital, staring at the impressive view of the cityscape before them, all of the different buildings and environments laid out all around them, "have you given any thought to what you are going to do and where you're going to be staying once the doctor's okay your release?"

Lily smiled, stifling a giggle at Renato's nervousness. Back on her world, being this close to a jaguar like him would have made _her_ more than a little nervous.

"Indeed I have, Renato. After the incident with the armadillo the other day, I was approached by that nice rhino officer. We started talking and he told me about a program to help those...in between jobs and/or homes..." Lily said, looking down a little sadly. "Ed _insisted_ that I didn't need a degree from college, that he would take care of everything...it's only now that I fully grasp just how much of my life I had given over to him..."

"Lily..." Renato started, unsure of what to say, stopping when he saw the bright smile that had started to bring a flutter in his stomach whenever he saw it on her face. He had read many times about how someone's smile could light up a room, but it was only after watching Lily smile that very first time after she had woken up, that he finally understood just what that meant.

"But now, I'm going to go back to school, thanks to the Fresh Start program! I still don't know what I want to do with myself, but this way, I'll be able to get some even footing. This way...my life is mine once more." Renato smiled.

"I'm very happy to hear that Lily." Renato said, meaning it.

"Renato?" Lily asked.

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something personal?"

"Of course!" Renato said, blushing a little while clearing his throat, realizing that he had sounded a little too eager to say yes. Lily giggled a little before continuing.

"Alright. Well, you stop by every day to see me, and I was wondering why?"

"Why?"

"Please don't think that I don't enjoy your company, I really do! It's just, I can't help but be a little curious. That's something we humans tend to be."

Renato smiled before answering. "Well...a number of reasons to be honest...but...well...it's nice to be around someone who isn't afraid of me..."

"Renato, why would anyone ever be afraid of you?"

"...Those of us who are predators...well, we're not always looked upon favorably...and thanks to this scar...well, I guess that I must look more intimidating that normal..." Renato sighed as he motioned to the scar near his eye.

"Well that is just downright ridiculous!" Lily said, surprising Renato.

"The entire time that I have known you, you have been nothing but sweet and kind. Anyone who wouldn't take the time to get to know you would be making a big mistake! I know that I'm glad that I did." She said.

"Uh..." Renato said, once more dumbfounded in her presence.

 _I wonder how she feels about rainforests?_ He thought to himself.

 _West Mammalia Middle School..._

"And that class is the lunch bell." Mr. Thompson said to the mass of students who were eagerly starting to stand and make their way to the door. "Of course, for homework tonight, I expect you all to read chapter sixteen, and to do the questions at the end of the chapter." The smiling puma called out, hearing the collective groan.

"Oh yeah, now this is riding in style!" Mike said as he laid back on top of Eli's head, making Eli and Isaac laugh at the little mouse's antics.

"He does that to me all the time, by the way." Isaac explained to the human. "So Eli, what are you?"

"Huh? I'm human." Eli answered a little confused.

"No, I mean, are you prey or predator?" The excited coyote asked, his tail wagging as the three headed for the cafeteria. So far, Eli had found that he shared all of his classes with Isaac and Mike, which made him feel much more comfortable with the stares he had been receiving since first period. No one had been openly hostile towards him, in fact, several of his classmates had been polite and courteous of him. If anything, the rest just seemed to be nervous around him.

"Uhm...well, I'm a-an omnivore..." Eli said, shyly, which Isaac didn't pick up on in the slightest.

"Cool! Alien Predators! That sounds like it could make for an awesome space horror movie!" The coyote boy said as they made their ways to an empty table, with Eli smiling a little.

"Once again, please forgive Isaac for his lack of tact, Eli." Mike said as he jumped down to Eli's shoulder, walking down his arm to the tabletop to sit right down.

"I-It's okay, really." Eli said as he and mike pulled out similar-looking lunch bags, not counting for size of course, while Isaac pulled out a little mini-cooler.

"So, did you pack your own lunch, or did one of your parents pack it for you?" Isaac casually asked as he opened his cooler and pulled out a soda, a sandwich in a baggie, and an apple. Mike pulled out a miniature version of all of that while Eli pulled out his fruit salad, carrot sticks, and a juice box, now looking a little more uncomfortable. Mike, picking up on this, ran over and kicked Isaac's paw.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You gotta stop doing that Isaac." Mike said as he walked back over to where he had been sitting between the two, eyeing the lack of meat in Eli's current lunch.

"I thought that you said that you were an omnivore?" Isaac said as he noticed the fruit and veggie combo as well.

"My...my...uh...the person taking care of me is a rabbit." Eli explained.

"Was that her standing with you at the bus stop this morning?" Mike asked, not pressing further after Eli nodded.

"So is she your new mom? OW!" Isaac asked before Mike was kicking his paw again.

"What?!"

 _The remainder of lunch and one more period later..._

"This is sooooo cool!" Isaac said as he jogged around Eli. "All of our classes are together!"

"Please stop jumping!" Mike said from atop Isaac's head this time, making Eli giggle. "It's not funny, this is going to give me motion sickness!" Mike complained as Isaac finally calmed down, just before they entered the last classroom of the day.

"Omph!" Eli said as he collided with a zebra girl in a red dress. "Oh, uhm, s-sorry." He apologized to her.

"It's okay. Hey, you're that human boy everyone's been talking about!" She said with wide eyes. Eli nodded in response.

"I g-guess..." Eli said, feeling a little nervous and blushing as a result.

"I'm Lyla." She said, holding out her hoof to shake. Eli very gingerly shook it, blushing a little more.

"I-I'm Eli." He said, which apparently Lyla found amusing, as she started giggling a little, before the warning bell rang, and the remaining students found their seats, with Eli sitting in between Mike and Isaac's desks.

"I see that you met Lyla." Mike said before a hippo in a pair of khaki slacks and a sweater vest entered.

"Alright everybody, I know that you're all itching to get this class over and done with so that you can all head on home, but I'm still going to need you all to focus long enough for the next fifty five minutes." He said with a smile and a deep voice. _Mr. Treader_ Eli read on the name plaque on the teacher's desk.

"Okay, now everyone, get out your text books and turn to chapter twenty four." Everyone complied, pulling out their history books and turning to the appropriate pages.

 _Meanwhile, at Eyevory Tusks in Tundra Town..._

"Ahhhh." Phyllis said as she observed Baily shuffle and lay out his spread, smiling as she heard him chant the little section of the poem.

 _An excellent mantra!_ She thought to herself.

"So far, your knowledge of your cards' meanings and the different spreads is impressive!" Phyllis said, stopping Baily before he could read aloud the meaning of this fifth spread she had asked him to do.

"What about rune stones?"

"I'm afraid that I haven't had the opportunity to practice with those madam." Baily said while Arnie, Chaz, and Sophia sat nearby, watching.

"Well, admittedly, we don't get asked to perform a rune stone reading very often, still, that's going to need to be something for you to learn more about during your training period."

"Yes madam." Baily said, a little nervously to the elephant fortune teller before him, making her chuckle.

"No need to be nervous hon. You're going to do splendidly, I can tell. Here, I have a book on how to read rune stones, and you can use the official shop pouchful for practice, alright?"

"Thank you!" Baily said after accepting the small paperback booklet and the satin purple pouch.

"Now, have you ever done a Paw Reading?" Baily quietly shook his head. "Not a problem. That's something that's easy to get the hang of. Here's another booklet. Granted, this is now officially outdated, thanks to the discovery of a mysterious new species of mammal." Phyllis said with a conspiratorial wink. "But that can be amended in the later editions that will most likely be printed soon enough. Now, tell me, how are you set with your crystal ball reading?"

"Uhhh..."

"I see, well, this one happens to be my specialty, so I'll be personally training you in it myself." Arnie rolled his eyes as his aunt pulled out a well-polished crystal ball from behind a false panel in the nearby wall.

 _Same old Aunt Phyllis._ He thought with a light chuckle.

 _Back at ZPD Precinct 1..._

"Uhh...Chief?" Clawhauser asked as he entered the open door. The massive cape buffalo waved him in as he listened to the phone.

"I see, thank you. Yes, please keep me informed of any other incidents. Good-bye." Bogo hanged up and looked at the cheetah before him.

"Were you able to pull that report Clawhauser?"

"Y-Yes sir!" Benjamin said as he extended a folder to the Chief, who took it in his hooves and started leafing through it.

"You confirmed this?" He asked while looking up.

"Yes sir. Twice!"

"I see..." Bogo then started to scratch his chin. "From here on out, you are to keep quiet about what you've learned, understood?"

"Yes sir, but..."

"But what?"

"Why can't we tell anyone else?"

"Well, for starters, the truth is more than likely going to be revealed sooner or later. We have to remain objective is all, therefore, no comments to the press about any of this just yet. After what I heard from a few friends of mine from other precincts, and what I've read here, it's clear that whatever this is, this is not an invasion by the human species. If anything, this is more like a refugee situation, considering the conditions all of the other ones around the world have, so far, been found in."

"H-How many more have been found?" Benjamin asked in awe.

"With this report here, that confirms just over three dozen in total. And I'm still waiting several calls back. I don't know why this isn't already headline news, but we have to be careful how we act, understood. If we want to make sure that these mammals aren't put in any further risk, we have to get in front of this news with confirmed facts, and maybe a few more interviews. Until then, I want you at your post, working as usual, and keeping me informed of any more humans that might be found the moment you hear any kind of report of one, understood?"

"Yes sir!" Clawhauser saluted with resolve, making the Chief crack a slight smile.

"Get back to it then!" Clawhauser nodded and excitedly scurried away.

 _Back on the school bus..._

Mike was gently snoring on Eli's head as Eli sat down in an empty seat on the bus, followed by Isaac, shortly before the bus took off.

"He stayed up late last night watching a marathon of this cartoon about these four kids in some mountain town. My folks won't let me watch it because it can be a little _graphic_ ," Isaac said while making air-quotes while rolling his eyes, "but the few episodes I have seen were hilarious!"

"Really, what's it called?"

"The Parks of the South. Weird name I know." Eli smiled as he and Isaac chatted until they got to Isaac's stop. He had learned that the reason Isaac wasn't on the bus earlier was because he caught a ride with his older brother that morning, on his brother's way to work. All too soon, they were pulling up to Eli's stop.

"Gotta phone?" Isaac asked, his tail wagging when Eli pulled his phone out. Isaac took it from him for a few moments, entering his number into it before handing it back. "There ya go! Now we can chat some more. I know that this is probably pretty primitive compared to what your people are used to." Isaac said as Eli stood up to leave.

"Not really." Eli said as he was soon pushed forward by the surging kids quickly making their way off the bus.

 _At the Hopps residence..._

Nick smirked as he played a racing game, watching Judy pace back and forth nervously, occasionally looking up at the clock.

"I don't think that I've ever seen you this nervous before, carrots." Nick said before taking a sip from his soda.

"So I'm a little worried about Eli's first day of school." Judy defended. Nick was about to say something but stopped when they both heard the front door open, and saw Eli walk in, a little surprised to see the two of them right there in the living room.

"I-I'm back." He said.

"Welcome home sweetie!" Judy said rushing over to hug his legs. Eli blushed, and smiled, as he bent down to hug his rabbit caretaker back. They stayed like that for a few moments before they ended the hug.

"So how was your day?" She asked as she led him over to the couch, Eli taking his backpack off and setting it right next himself.

"It was...really nice..." Eli said, smiling a little, seeing the bright smile on Judy's face at the news.

"Really? That's wonderful sweetie!"

"I was a little nervous, but..."

"But what?"

"I...I think that I might have made some...friends today..."

"Oh, that's amazing hon!" Judy gushed, before she looked over to the sound if a loud throat clearing coming from the fox on her couch, who was looking at her with one raised eyebrow.

 _Right...I'm not going to chicken out..._ Judy said as she squared her shoulders.

"Uhm...Eli..." She said, now feeling even more nervous than before, "there is something that I've been needing to ask you..."

"What is it Judy?" Eli asked, now starting to feel nervous himself.

Judy took a breath and pressed on. "Eli...w-well...firstly, you don't need to answer me right away...I was just...I mean...what do you think about the idea of...me...officially...adopting you...?" The room was silent as Eli sat there. Before he could answer, though, he was interrupted by a loud yawn.

"Hey Eli, we at your stop yet?" Mike asked, from atop of Eli's head, who just now remembered the mouse sleeping up there on the bus.

 **I sure do hope that you enjoyed this newest chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello there dear readers! Here we are with chapter nineteen of** _ **The Door**_ **! As always, feel free to leave a review, and be sure to check out my other stories here and over on FictionPress . com!**

The Door (Chapter 19)

by

Elite Shade

"So I take it that ya forgot that I was up here." Mike said as he stretched and yawned a bit.

"I'm sorry Mike!" Eli said, still reeling from what Judy just said to him.

 _So it's true...she wants to adopt me..._ He thought to himself as he held his hand up for Mike to step onto, setting him down on the couch next to him.

"Meh, don't sweat it Eli." Mike said, casually shrugging, before he started to look around, now noticing the fox and rabbit. "Those your folks?" Mike asked innocently, bringing Eli back to the situation.

"Uhm..." He said, not knowing what to say, instead just looking down. "It's...complicated..." he mumbled, aware of Judy's eyes on him, unable to bring himself to meet her gaze. Judy frowned for a moment, before smiling politely at the mouse.

"I'm Eli's legal guardian sweetie. My name's Judy, what's yours?" She said in an attempt to sweep the awkward moment under the rug, whilst Nick simply rolled his eyes.

"I'm Mike." The little mouse said as he held out a paw, which Judy shook. "But everyone calls me Big Mike."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Big Mike." Judy said, still smiling, despite the sense of dread she was now feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 _It was too early to ask him! Oh cheese and crackers, how am I going to fix this?!_

"We should probably get in touch with you parents, so that they don't worry. After that, would you like to stay for a little bit?" Judy asked after letting go of his paw.

"Sure!" Mike said happily, "But first, can I use your bathroom?"

"Of course, it's up the stairs and to the right."

"Thanks!" mike said, shrugging his backpack off and jumping onto the coffee table, setting it down out of the way, before hopping off and racing towards the stairs. Eli watched curiously as his new friend expertly scurried up the steps, clearly having learned long ago how to navigate in a world where there are many different species with furniture much larger than himself, before he turned to see Judy with her ears drooping, wringing her paws pensively. There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Eli, I am so sorry." Judy began, trying to think of something that will fix this awkward tension.

"Why?" Eli asked, while Nick looked on at the two of them, saying nothing.

"Because, sweetie, I'm worried that I might make you feel pressured-" She began, only to have Eli cut her off.

"No...I mean...why would you want to...adopt...me?" Eli asked. For so long, all he had ever known was simply being shuffled from one place to the next. Never since Mary had anyone made him feel as though they cared for him, like he mattered. And this showed in his face as he asked the question.

Judy was slightly taken aback, and she looked at him perplexed for a few seconds, before answering. She hopped up onto the couch next to him, and gently, but firmly, took his left hand into both of her paws, and made direct eye contact, deciding at the last second that a blunt approach was the best approach.

"Eli, I want to adopt you...because I want us to be a family. I love you Eli."

Eli's eyes went wide as he looked at the small grey bunny in mild confusion.

"...Really?" His voice was little more than a hoarse whisper.

"Really." Judy said confidently, smiling before reaching up to gently kiss him on his forehead. "Now, sweetie, I don't want you to feel pressured to say ye-" Judy was surprised as she was cut off again, but this time by Eli pulling her into a hug. She felt his warm tears drip down onto her cheek, and she reached around as best she could to hug him back.

"Yes." Eli whispered, which Judy heard just fine. She smiled brightly, despite the total _I told you so_ look that Nick was giving her right over Eli's shoulder. After a few more moments of hugging, the two broke apart, and both seemed to be in need of a tissue, which Nick handed them both while smirking.

"Thanks Nick." Judy said as she wiped her moist eyes, "Now Eli, there's going to be a few details that we're going to have to go over for the proper documentation, but just know that we can take care of that later, okay?"

"Okay." Eli said after blowing his nose, having already wiped away his tears. They heard a flush, followed by the sink running, before Mike was bounding down the steps.

 _He must have had no trouble with my step stool._ Judy thought as the little mouse then quickly scaled Eli's jeans, before jumping onto the coffee table next to his backpack. He unzipped it and pulled out a miniature version of the latest phone, and started dialing a number.

"Hey mom?" He said when someone picked up on the other end, "It happened again. Yeah, I'm alright, I'm just at my new friend Eli's house. Is it okay if I stay over for a little bit? Okay! Thanks mom! See ya in a little while!" He excitedly ended the call.

"I take it that you mother said that it was alright for you to stay?" Judy asked.

"Yup!" Mike said excitedly, completely oblivious to the emotional release of Eli and Judy just moments ago.

"Then maybe Eli would like to show Mike his new Gamestation?" Nick suggested, after having already discreetly disconnected it from the living room tv. He had the console, the controllers, the games, and the wires all gathered up in his arms.

"Uh...okay." Eli said.

"Sure!" Mike said excitedly. The two grabbed their backpacks and followed the fox up the stairs, with Mike once again riding on top of Eli's head. Once Nick had the game system all hooked up to Eli's tv, and set up the mini controller that had come with the console, for Mike's sake, he let the two be as he made his way downstairs, taking a seat right next to the widely grinning Judy. No sooner had he taken a seat, before he found Judy's arms thrown around his shoulders as she pulled him in close for a hug, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you Nick." Judy said, leaning her head against him, a few fresh tears streaking from her eyes.

"Anytime, Carrots." Nick said, gently stroking her ears. "I swear, you rabbits are just too emotional. So Eli's probably going to fit right in with your family." He said, before receiving a playful punch to the shoulder.

 _Meanwhile..._

Baily shivered as he waited at the bus stop. Phyllis had ended his shift early for a seance, and he had yet to be trained to commune with the spirits, as she had put it, so he was getting the rest of the day off. While he didn't mind, especially since she told him that he was still going to be paid a full day's wage, he was now wishing that he had thought to get himself a warmer coat, since his place of work was in a district named _Tundra_ Town for a reason.

He was relieved when the bus came to a stop, and after the shuffle of many different, but mostly climate appropriate, mammals out the doors, Baily was able to get on and take a seat, smiling at the much warmer air from the heater. He rode it, noting that the heater was cut off due to the bus passing through a tunnel into Sahara Square. Baily removed his coat as the bus continued for a few more stops, before getting off in Savana Central. He was still grinning as he walked a few blocks to his new apartment, provided by the _Fresh Start_ program.

After riding the elevator up, he was soon putting his key into the lock, and opening the door of his new home. It was a little on the sparse side, but Baily didn't mind. He locked the door behind him before checking his phone, seeing a text from Sophia.

 _Hey Baily! I found a few more books of new age stuff just lying around at my place, want me to bring them over later, after my shift?_

He smiled to himself again, before sending a text back.

 _Sure. I just got off work early, so I'll definitely be here._ Baily hit send, before heading to his fridge and grabbing a cream soda, his favorite. He then turned on the tv, and started surfing channels, before getting the urge to lay out a spread with his cards. As he was doing that, there was a sudden newsbreak.

"This just in." A female news anchor said while shuffling some papers in front of her. "We have confirmed reports of more of the mysterious mammal species, known as Huemanns, suddenly appearing in other cities and towns, all across the country. We have also received further confirmed reports of human sightings in other countries as well! All of the reports have also confirmed that the majority of these mammals appearing are children."

Baily froze, his hand over the last card of the spread, as he listened to the report.

"What's more, every one that has been interviewed by authorities has either claimed, or shown evidence of, lives of abuse, neglect, loneliness, and pain. It's the one correlating factor between the many different cases, and is now leading most to view this not as an invasion situation, as was alleged by **former** field reporter, Chet McSprinter; but more of a refugee situation. The most confusing aspect of which, is that none of the Huemaans that have turned up claim to have any knowledge of how they appeared on our world. We will keep you further updated on this story, as it unfolds."

"...Huh..." Baily said as he sat there, before taking another sip of his drink, and finishing the spread, reciting his mantra once again.

 _The answers will probably be revealed in time._ He thought to himself.

 _Meanwhile..._

Edwin was seething in rage as he listened to the newest update on the humans on the radio of his brother Charlie's car. Already he was frustrated with how little he was able to observe of the boy Eli's movements during school hours, just barely getting away without being noticed by the school security, only to hear of mammals no longer considering the appearance of these strange creatures an invasion. On top of all of that was the condition he had come to find his brother's car in when he made for its hiding place. All of the windows had been smashed in, the side mirrors smashed off entirely. There were dents and dings all along the doors and the hood, and the interior had been completely shredded. On the side of the car had been a little sticky note.

 _Next time, when you park your car, maybe don't go blocking the entire alley_. was the message written on it.

"Charlie's going to be pretty steamed when he gets his car back." Edwin mumbled to himself after switching off the radio, before pulling out his tape recorder and pressing record while waiting at a stop light.

"It would seem that the ignorant masses are dead set on viewing these human mammals with pity. This confirms my belief that i have no other option. If I am truly to study them as they need to be studied, uninterrupted, then I am going to have to enact my plan by revealing just how dangerous this species can be. Their lack of claws, sharp teeth, and other hallmarks of predators make them seem harmless to most. Therefore, revealing a human in a savage state and broadcasting it online will surely be enough to change the public opinion in my favor." Edwin said, his eye once again twitching. He opened his mouth to continue before being interrupted by a loud horn blaring behind him, before the frustrated driver of a speedy-looking red car sped around to where he was still sitting at the light, and stopped right next to him. Edwin watched as the window rolled down, and he was on the receiving end of a stern glare from the driver, a sloth.

"I know..." He said, still glaring.

"You know what?" Edwin asked, confused.

"How hard it must be..." The sloth continued.

"I'm not sure that I understa-"

"For colorblind mammals..."

"Oh, well, you se-"

"To not know the color green..."

"Ah yes, I am very sorr-"

"However..."

"Okay, sir, I get it-"

"Here's a hint..."

"Sir, I am sorry for any inconvenie-"

"The very top light..."

"Yes, sir, that's the one I should pay attention to."

"Means go..."

"Yes, well sir, I promise you that-"

"And the bottom one..."

"Means stop, yes I get it." Edwin said, about to drive away, groaning when he noticed that the light had already turned red again.

"Means red...And another thing..." Edwin groaned again, his eye starting to twitch once more.

"I don't..."

"Sir, please-"

"Have the time..."

"I would like to point out that you are kinda the only one keeping yourself here-"

"To wait all day..."

"As I said, you yourself are the only one now-"

"For someone at a..."

"Yes, green light, I get it, sir if you could just-" Edwin said quickly, before being interrupted again.

"Green light..." Edwin waited and watched the sloth for a few minutes, expecting him to continue, while other cars blaring their horns at the both of them, cringing as he just now noticed the light turn red again.

"Who's completely..." Edwin was stared open-mouthed at the sloth, who apparently wasn't finished slowly berating him.

"Oblivious..."

"Sir, once more I apologiz-"

"To their surroundings." The sloth said, interrupting Edwin for the final time, as the light changed to green again, and the sloth in the red car peeled out, racing away, clearly speeding. Edwin watched him speed away, his eye twitching even more. He then put the car in gear, and drove off as well.

 _Later on..._

"There's a health pack Eli! I'll hold off the zombies here while you go get it!" Mike said.

"Thanks!" Eli said, his character really needing the boost. He truly was enjoying playing _Deceased Ascending_ _4_ with Mike, but he was still feeling especially excited from the knowledge that Judy really wanted to adopt him. He felt butterflies even as a swarm of zombie animals started to overwhelm his and Mike's characters.

"Oh geeze, oh geeze, oh geeze." Mike was practically chanting as he and Eli tried to evade them, to no success. "Awwww...well, that was still pretty fun!" Mike said. Just then, a song started playing, and Mike whipped his phone out, tapping the screen.

"Hi mom. Oh, okay, alright I'll text you the address." Mike said, before looking up his current location on the GPS app he had on his phone, and then sending his mother the street address. "So it looks like I gotta head on home soon Eli. Wanna hang out again?"

"Sure!"

"Cool! Maybe we can do that at Isaac's house...y'know...since I and my whole family are mice and all...and the house is mouse sized..."

"Oh, okay." Eli said, suddenly picturing the buildings from Little Rodentia. They made their way down the stairs, Mike once again getting to ride on top of Eli's head, and explained to Judy that his mom would be picking him up shortly, which she did not too long afterwards, exchanging phone numbers with Judy, and apparently was excited that Mike had made a new friend, as much as Judy was excited that Eli had as well.

"It was a pleasure having him over Mrs. Musculus." Judy said to the white mouse in the jeans and blue t-shirt.

"Sorry again about Mikey, this is the fifth time he's fallen asleep on a friend's head and ended up waking up at their home." Mike rolled his eyes a little.

"Moms." Mike said with a knowing smile up at Eli.

"...Yeah." Eli said, smiling down at his new friend.

 _Moms..._ He thought.

 **And there you have it folks! Chapter 19! Once more, I hope that you enjoyed it, and will leave a review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello there, dear readers! Let me just say that I'm sorry with how long it took me to write this chapter. Between my three other stories, I only have so much time to work on it. But lately...I've been working on something else...something special. I'm not going to be giving away the surprise, but I will say that I am not the only one working on this project. If you want more information, contact AeroQC here on FanFiction. Otherwise...you're just going to have to wait until Halloween is almost upon us all! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **As always, feel free to check out my other story here on FanFiction,** _ **The Shift**_ **, which is a spin-off of** _ **The Door**_ **, and my other two over on Fictionpress . com,** _ **The Fox's Path**_ **and** _ **The Thaumaturgist**_ **! And of course, please feel free to leave a review! I hope that you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **NOTE: This is going to be an "Eli-centered" chapter.**

The Door (Chapter 20)

by

Elite Shade

"Nervous sweetie?" Judy asked while looking back in the rearview mirror at Eli.

"N-N-No...I'm fine." Eli said, still wringing his hands as Judy shot a quick look to Nick in the passenger seat, seeing him flashing her a wink, before her eyes returned to the road. The fox turned to look back at Eli, smiling reassuringly.

"Hey buddy, you know that if you feel uncomfortable about this whole trip, neither Judy nor myself will get mad at you about it, right?"

"...I...know..."

"So is something troubling you?"

"Uhm...I guess...maybe I'm a little worried..."

"About what sweetie?" Judy pressed as the car moved off the freeway towards an exit ramp, a traffic sign reading _Bunnyburrow 20 Mi_.

Eli shifted uncomfortably in his seat a little before answering. "A-Are you sure that...uhm...th-the rest of your family knows about...me being...different?"

"Of course sweetie! They've all been paying attention to the news reports about the human arrivals, and I've spoken about you so much to them. Not to mention a few of the pictures that they've seen."

"Pictures?"

"Yup! Mostly of you when you're smiling, and of course that time Nick convinced me that sneaking you out of the hospital covered in bandages was a good idea." Judy said, noticing Nick roll his eyes, and then spotting Eli smiling a little. "So of course my brothers and sisters are super excited to meet their newest nephew, their kits are all excited to meet their newest cousin, and my mom and dad are just thrilled at the idea of getting to finally meet their newest grandkit." Judy said, noticing Eli still smiling a little, even as he looked out the window at the passing by rolling hills with a slight blush on his face.

Ever since they had filled out and submitted the adoption papers, Judy had been obviously intentionally referring to Eli as her kit every now and again, more often each day. At first Eli was embarrassed by the title, but now couldn't help a warm feeling in his chest each time he heard her say it. Granted, when she had done so while they were out in the city, he did notice a few passing mammals giving them both funny glances, but did his best to ignore the looks. However, despite Judy's reassurances, Eli couldn't help but think of those stares now, and wonder just how the rest of the Hopps family was actually going to take meeting him in person.

Images of small rabbits running in terror and yelling at Judy for bringing him played over and over again in his head as they started passing even more rolling hills, now dotted with fields and farms. It wasn't much longer before he felt the car slowing down, and was broken out of his depressing thoughts by the feeling of a comforting paw resting on his shoulder. Eli looked up to see Nick giving him a smile, Judy having already exited the vehicle.

"We're here buddy. Ready?"

"Uh...I-I guess..." Eli said, looking down.

"Well let's not keep everybody waiting then." The fox said, catching Eli's eye and giving him a wink. Eli smiled a little again, and then got out of the car at the same time as Nick, who made his way to stand right next to him. Eli could see a large, yet short, farmhouse. Judy looked to be excitedly hugging and chatting up a group of rabbits, before she turned to the two of them and motioned for Eli and Nick to approach. The fox led the way, with Eli nervously following, getting up close to the front porch.

"Hi there Nick!" An older rabbit in overalls a flannel shirt and a ball cap said. "Long time, no see!"

"Nice to see you again Stu." Nick said, stepping forward and shaking the rabbit farmer's paw.

"Oh wow. Is this...tall...person Eli?" Stu asked. Judy nodded and smiled, walking over and gently taking his hand in her paw, giving it a gentle squeeze, and pulling him forward.

"Dad, I would like to introduce you to your new grandkit, Eli!" Judy said excitedly. Stu stood there, looking the boy up and down, before smiling and holding out his paw.

"Put her there son!" Eli nodded and reached out, taking the extended paw and gently shaking it, before being surprised to find himself being pulled into a hug, or at least his legs. "Betchya'd never thought that one day you'd have a rabbit for a grampa!" Stu said with a laugh as he released the still mildly confused boy, before the rest of the bunnies on the porch, twenty in all, introduced themselves as some of Eli's new aunts and uncles, and proceeded to hug Eli as well. Eli started to feel his fear fade away, and smiled, before they all heard a low rumbling that was quickly getting louder.

"Uh, I think that I may have left my phone in the car, be right back." Nick said as he started to jog off the porch towards the car, looking suddenly nervous. He didn't get three feet away from the porch, before a flood of tiny bunnies all surged forward, and stopped when they noticed the fox.

"UNCLE NICK!" The kits all exclaimed in unison, and surged towards Nick, as he tried to run. All too quickly, though, he was overcome by the tide of kits, who then took this time to begin climbing all over him, giggling.

"Hey kids!" Stu called out, causing all of the kits on Nick, who appeared to be about to collapse beneath the combined weight of them, to turn and look back.

"Come meet your new cousin Eli!" Stu said, gesturing to the snickering boy, who stopped and looked a little worried. As quickly as they had arrived, the swarm of kits clambered off of Nick who, aside from some spots of mussed up fur, looked relieved. They made their way to Eli back on the porch, and just when he braced themselves for them to start scaling him, they all stopped and simply stared.

"Uhm...h-hi." Eli said. Just then, a young kit girl wearing a bright green sundress stepped forward.

"Are you really my new cousin, Eli?" She asked.

"Uhm...y-yes..." Eli said.

She looked at him curiously for another few moments, before she smiled and rushed forward, hugging Eli's ankles.

"Hello Eli, I'm Jenna!" The little girl kit said with a giggle, just before the rest of the kits rushed forward to also take turns hugging Eli who, after some beckoning, leaned down to hug them back. Nick, sensing that it was now safe, strode over to Judy with his arms crossed and a slight sour look to his muzzle.

"Oh sure, with him they take turns hugging, and with me they just clamber all over." He said softly to Judy.

"Well, they were all told that they're newest cousin was a little skittish and nervous, I'm sure." Judy said as she snapped some pictures of a few of the smaller kits asking Eli for a ride atop his head, with him happily complying. "You on the other hand are their rough-and-tumble _Uncle Nick_ , the big brave officer." Nick tried to hide his smile at that, and failed miserably, startled by a tugging sensation on the tip of his tail. Turning around, Nick smiled at the site of a rabbit toddler, giggling and hugging his tail, while trying to toddle off with it.

"Hey there little guy," Nick said, making the young kit stop and look up at him with wide eyes, "just where do you think that you're goin' with that?" The rabbit giggled and ran up, his arms extended in an obvious sign that he wanted the fox to pick him up. Nick smirked as he bent down to pick up the little gray kit, who when he was at eye level with him, the kit found the fox's ears very interesting, grabbing them in his little paws.

"Okay little guy, that actually kinda hurts." Nick said wincing, while Judy just took a few pictures of Nick with her nephew, cooing at the sight, while Eli was trying to memorize the long list of new names being introduced to him.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Oh c'mon Ethan!" Russel said as the little gray fox kit giggled from where he had latched on to the teen's right leg, his tail wagging happily. He had started hugging Russel just after they had both finished breakfast. Russel had planned to play some more on his new YZbox 2, that the Spitz's had decided to buy for him out of the blue, when the little kit had decided he wanted to hug Russel.

"He wants to play with you." Gloria, an 8-year-old giraffe girl who was also one of the Spitz's foster children, explained.

"Why me though?" Russel asked, reaching down and gently patting Ethan on the head.

"Dunno, he just seems to like you a lot." Gloria giggled. Russel looked down at Ethan, about to tell him no, when the kit, seeming to guess what Russel was about to say, somehow made his eyes seem even larger, and watery. Russel sighed, and then picked Ethan off of his leg, carrying him into the living room. The second he set the kit down, Ethan made a run straight for a nearby toy chest, opening it and reaching in and pulling out a box. On it said _Snapos_ , and once opened, Ethan poured out the contents, which were all multicolored little blocks that clipped together. Ethan sat down in front of Russel and smiled wide as he started assembling something excitedly. Russel briefly thought of leaving the kit to his blocks, but decided against it.

"Okay, I guess that you really want me to play with you, so here goes." Russel said as he bent down and sat next to Ethan, and started to stick random pieces together. After a few minutes, Russel was finishing up his semi-lopsided windmill, whilst Ethan was finishing up what was apparently a tower of sorts. When they had finished, Russel gave the blades of his windmill a spin, suddenly feeling Ethan hug his side. He looked down at the little fox and smiled. Ever since being placed in the Spitz's care, the little fox had immediately taken a liking to him.

At first, Russel had been expecting the worst from the Spitz's, and that sooner or later they were just going to be getting rid of him. Three weeks later, and Russel was starting to feel more and more comfortable. He had yet to really get to know any of the other foster kids, not counting Ethan. They had been kind enough to him so far though.

"Oh Russel!" The two turned to see Mrs. Patricia Spitz, a siberian husky, standing in the doorway. "Thank you for watching little Ethan!" She said as she strode over, with a large grin on her face, and reached down to scoop Ethan up into her arms. The little fox giggled and leapt into Russel's lap, wrapping his tiny arms as far around Russel's stomach as they would go, clinging to him.

"Oh Ethan, we have to get you ready for another wonderful day of pre-school, and you Russel have another appointment with Barry." Patricia said, gently stroking Ethan between his ears, while resting a gentle paw on Russel's shoulder. Ethan squeezed tighter, indicating that getting ready for pre-school was the last thing that he wanted to do right now.

"I'm so sorry Russel," Patricia whispered into his ear, "but I think Ethan isn't going to be letting go of you at all without some kind of incentive."

Russel nodded, having already dealt with two similar incidents with the little kit. He then leaned down and gently started patting Ethan's back.

"Hey bud. You gotta go to pre-school today, and I gotta see my friend." He rolled his eyes a little when Ethan whined and shook his head. "How about this, after you get home from pre-school, I'll play with you some more?"

Ethan's ears perked up, and his tail started wagging back and forth in excitement. He then detached from Russel's stomach and chest, scampering up the stairs to his room.

"Thank you Russel, that was very nice of you to play with him, and it's even nicer of you agree to play with him some more." Patricia said, giving Russel a hug, before heading up after Ethan, to help the little one dress. Russel sat there, looking at where Ethan just was, and looking at their creations, lost in thought.

 _Back at the Hopps Farm..._

"C'mon Squirt, let's go help with setting up the tables." Eli's new cousin Thomas said. Thomas was two years older, and so the teen bunny happily welcomed his new younger cousin with a friendly nickname he gave to all of his younger cousins. Nick seemed to find the smaller mammal referring to the human as Squirt quite amusing. Judy had been enjoying catching up with her siblings and nieces and nephews, but also was continuously checking up on Eli, ecstatic at how well he had been welcomed by the rest of the family, to the point of having to wipe tears of joy from her eyes periodically.

"He certainly seems to be getting along just fine honey." Bonnie said, smiling as she stood right next to her daughter, also watching Eli as he assisted with his cousins in setting up some of the tables for the family reunion feast.

"He really does." Judy wiped her eyes again before turning and hugging the older rabbit. "When Nick and I first found him...he was just so scared, hurt, and alone, that it was absolutely heartbreaking." Judy said.

"That part of his life is over now honey." Bonnie said softly. "He now has you and Nicholas both to look out for him, not to mention a _few_ more family members now as well." Judy chuckled at that, as well at the sight of three kits riding on top of Eli's head as he moved about the back yard helping out. At that moment is when Nick casually strode up to the two, smiling down at Judy.

"So carrots," Nick said, noticing the small smile Bonnie got whenever she heard Nick refer to Judy by that nickname, "what's this I'm hearing about you having a surprise for Eli?" Judy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It's nice to know that you can casually interrogate my family Nick."

"What? All I did was strike up a conversation with your uncle Terry over there." Nick said, pointing behind himself.

"Well, if you must know, I was thinking that maybe, in addition to the whole family reunion, we could have a small surprise party for Eli, y'know, to really welcome him to the family."

"Oh? It would have been nice to know much more ahead of time that you were planning on throwing a party." Nick said a little grumpily.

"Nick, it was just a little thought I had, I only ran it by my mom and dad an hour ago." Judy defended.

"And we're already making the preparations!" Bonnie said excitedly.

"Really? What kind of preparations?" Nick asked.

"Oh, well, there's going to be a banner, some streamers, plenty of balloons, also we're setting up all that we'll need for the fireworks display, then the presents-"

"Woah, wait, mom, did you just say fireworks?" Judy asked, suddenly caught off guard, having only originally intending for it to be a simple affair.

"Well yes honey. See, your brothers Max and Jax are on the town council, and already approved the special permit for the fireworks."

"But it's only been an hour!" Judy exclaimed.

"Well you remember how fast we Hopps work sweetie! In fact, I'm pretty sure that we've already gotten the proper permits for the booths."

"What booths?"

"Oh the game booths."

"Game booths, like at a carnival?"

"Exactly. Granted, we are working short notice, so Nicholas?" Bonnie looked up at Nick, who had been enjoying the stunned expression on Judy's face up to this point?

"Yes Mrs. Hopps?"

"Please Nicholas, call me Bonnie."

"Alright, but only if you call me Nick."

"Very well Nick, anyways, since tonight we're going to be having our family reunion, we won't be able to set everything else up in town until tomorrow, so I was wondering if maybe you could keep Eli distracted until we get everything ready."

"I would love to!" Nick said nudging Judy a little to break her out of her stunned trance.

"H-How long will it take mom?"

"Well, after we spread the word to the rest of the town about the celebration, and once the booth prizes arrive, and of course after you help us all to understand the kinds of things he likes and the things that he doesn't like, it should only take us about an hour and a half to set up everything and to lie in wait to surprise Eli."

"Well in that case, how about I take him fishing? I'm sure he would like that." Nick offered.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Nick."

"Wait," Judy said, "Only an hour ago, all I did was ask to throw a small surprise party for Eli!"

 **And there you have it readers! I certainly hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! As always, feel free to leave a review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey there dear readers! I'm really happy to be bringing you all the next chapter of** _ **The Door**_ **! Sorry if this took a little wile to arrive, but Halloween is creeping up on us quickly and I have some special spooky surprises in store for anyone interested come October! In addition to my other stories, I'm super excited for a new one on Fictionpress . com titled** _ **Hairball**_ **! Be sure to check it and my other stories out, and let me know what you think! And of course, please enjoy!**

The Door (Chapter 21)

by

Elite Shade

"It's all coming together quite eloquently." A certain armadillo said into his tape recorder as he drove along a highway in the middle of the night in his rental car. He smiled when he say a sign indicating that the turnoff to Bunnyburrow was only two miles away. He looked over in the passenger seat where a black briefcase was buckled in the seat belt.

"If I was a superstitious mammal, I would assume that the paw of fate was in play here. Not only does the backwater rural area that Subject 1 has been taken to offer me numerous places of cover from which to observe him without being noticed, but apparently there is some festival or something tomorrow, at least based on the social media network." Edwin had been surprised that the mammals of such a _rustic_ community even knew what a computer was.

"This is ideal for me, as there will be many witnesses to what the special item I purchased from Mr. Duke Weasleton shall do to the Subject, which in turn will greatly help the spread of mass panic and distrust of these extraterrestrial creatures called humans." Edwin chuckled to himself as he spotted the turnoff and signaled before switching lanes.

 _Back at Zootopia General..._

The sliding automatic door slid open to admit Bogo. The cape buffalo looked around the hospital waiting room, spotting a certain chubby cheetah sitting in a chair, smiling as he watched his phone screen. The cape buffalo strode over, startling the Officer as he looked up.

"Ch-Ch-Chief!" Benjamin said as he snapped to his feet. "What're you doing here...uh...s-sir?"

"I had heard that the newest human to turn up, who was discovered by you, is claiming to be a police officer. So I came by to look into this incident myself." Bogo explained in his deep voice.

"Uh I-I-I-I see sir." Benjamin said, his tail swishing anxiously behind him. "He was wearing a uniform sir...and he had this on him." Clawhauser grabbed a box sitting in the seat next to him with several items in it. There was a wallet, a pair of shoes, and a badge. Bogo reached in and gently picked up the badge, looking at the shield. His eyes traced over the word Sergeant embedded in the gold banner curving across the top in blue lettering. He could smell faint traces of gasoline.

"Los Angeles?" He unknowingly asked aloud.

"Yessir. He said his name was Walter Cruz, and that he was a sergeant of the LAPD...and...uh..." Benjamin looked down at his feet.

"What is it Clawhauser?" Bogo asked.

"He was...well...really beat up..."

"Most of these mammals seem to be, when they arrive."

"Yeah...I asked him who did it..."

"And?"

Benjamin bit his lip, looking very conflicted.

"Clawhauser?"

"He...he said that it was some members of his department. He said that they did it because he found out that they were receiving bribes from some criminal organization...and he...reported it..."

Bogo frowned as his eyes darkened. It was very well known in the department that while Bogo was always willing to defend his officers, he had zero tolerance for any and all forms of corruption.

"I take it that he's still being examined then?"

"He...uh...well sir, he's in surgery right now."

"I see..."

 _Later at the Hopps farm..._

Eli's eyes slowly opened as golden rays of the morning sun shone through the bedroom window. The boy yawned as he stretched, surprised when he heard a few other yawns nearby. Suddenly remembering where he was, Eli looked around to see himself surrounded by a few dozen rabbit kits, of varying colored fur and ages, some waking up themselves while others were continuing to gently snore.

The human boy smiled as he looked around at his new cousins, who last night had insisted that he sleep in the same pile as them, subsequently learning that rabbits like to sleep together in large piles when they are younger. At first he had felt trepidation over the idea, worried about accidentally crushing some of the kits rolling over in his sleep, but they simply wouldn't take no for an answer.

After some begging at around bedtime Eli relented and gently climbed onto a surprisingly large circular bed in the center of this guest bedroom floor. A few of the kits scooted out of Eli's way as he carefully extricated himself from the pile, a few others decided to get up as well and made for the door to the hallway right behind Eli, all with bed-fur.

"Morning squirt." A tan colored teenage rabbit said as he walked by, already dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt. Thomas was too old for the bunny pile, so he had a room to himself.

"H-Hi Thomas." Eli said, still feeling shy around his newly adopted family. Thomas smiled up at the towering mammal that was now his younger cousin.

"Lookin' for the bathroom?"

"Uhm, yes?"

"The closest one available that a larger mammal like yourself can use is the guest bathroom, down the hall and the third door on the right." Thomas said as a steady stream of sleepy kits in their pj's trickled past the two. Eli thanked him and started walking down the hallway, finding the bathroom easily.

After entering through the diminutive front door of the farmhouse, Eli had found out that it was common practice for rabbit families to continually add on to their homes to accommodate for the ever increasing number of occupants, and that they prefer to do so by building down. He had also learned that in addition to the army of rabbits that was at the Hopps family's disposal, they also hired on a number of farmhands based on the season to assist with their crops, and so had some rooms and facilities to accommodate different sized mammals in the maze-like halls.

After using the bathroom and changing out of his pajamas and into his jeans and a red shirt, Eli followed some delicious scents to where he thought the kitchen was. He actually got lost and had to double back a few times before he finally found it. When he did he saw many different stacks of pancakes and waffles all laid out on a massive table that a group of rabbits were seemingly working constantly to keep restocking with plates of breakfast and pitchers of different juices.

"Hi there sweetie!" Eli's new grandma Bonnie said with a wide grin as she set down a few plates, which were quickly snatched up by the river of bunnies. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes...uhm...G-Grandma." He said, once again feeling nervous. She walked right up to him and gave his shins a loving hug before turning back to the cooking station she had set up.

"Is there anything specific that you'd like for breakfast sweetie?" She called over her shoulder.

"Can I have some waffles?"

"Sure thing hon! Just take a seat, Luca don't you even think about it, and I'll bring it right to you." Eli saw a kit in all white fur groan in disappointment as he set the open bottle of maple syrup she had been intending on squirting on top of another young rabbit's head down on the table. Eli found a chair large enough for him that was unoccupied and sat down and huff in annoyance.

 _One chaotic big family breakfast later..._

Eli walked out of the kitchen door outside smiling at the crystal clear blue sky and the beautiful rolling hills. He was about to go looking for Judy when Nick approached him carrying two fishing poles, one of which was much larger than the other, and a red tackle box.

"Hey there bud, what d'you say to goin' fishing?" The red fox asked.

"Uhm...I've never been..."

"I had a feeling. Wanna give it a try?" Nick held out the larger pole to Eli, who nodded as he took it.

"Shouldn't I go ask Ju-Mom first?"

"She's already on board with the idea bud." Mick said as he started to lead Eli toward the nearby treeline, where a small burbling creek was visibly running through it. Eli walked quickly to catch up to Nick, a little worried about getting lost in the woods and making Judy worry.

 _Elsewhere on the Hopps farm..._

"Okay Jude, so once the ferris wheel is done being set up, how do you like the table of gifts going right here in front of it?" Stu asked his daughter who was awestruck at how much was being set up. Already there were several rows of game booths gearing up for later in the day.

"Uh Dad," Judy said, her ears drooping, "Isn't this all a little...much?"

"Hehe, don't worry Jude the Dude, we're just making up for all of the holidays and birthdays Eli missed out on before becoming a Hopps." Stu said simply as he went over his check list on a clipboard.

"Oh Dad..." Judy said at a loss for words, a smile spreading on her face.

"I think we can swing a roller coaster for the party, what do you think?"

"I think that the rides are going to stop at the ferris wheel." Judy said.

"Oh, alright." Stu said crossing out a few lines on his list.

 _Back in Zootopia..._

"So Russell, how goes your homeschooling?" The polar bear asked the teen human who sat across from him in a chair.

"Okay...it's different than when I was in school."

"Different how?"

"...It's nicer...I don't feel...ignored...or like a target..."

"That's good Russell. Now, what do you think of the idea of attending school next semester?"

Russell looked away before answering. "A little...nervous..."

"That's perfectly normal Russell, especially given your circumstances. We can come back to that. How are things at the Spitz's?"

"Okay..." Russel smiled a little which Barry picked up on. "Gloria and her brother Mikey, these two giraffe twins, are always asking me to play hide and seek with them. And there's Paul, a zebra boy who's twelve, he's always asking me to help him with his math homework. And...there's the little fox kit...Ethan...he follows me around all the time and always wants to play with me. He's even snuck into my room to crawl into my bed with me." Russell's smile grew a little wider as he described his interactions with his foster siblings.

"It sounds like they really seem to have taken a shine to you. And how do you like the Spitzs'?"

"They're really nice." Russell answered, looking much cheerier than when Barry had first met him.

"Even though they seem to keep pretty busy with the others, they're always asking me how I'm doing, letting me know that I can talk to them about anything."

Barry smiled, happy that Russell was finally coming out of his shell more and more.

 _Back in the Bunnyburrow woods..._

"Alright Eli, now we just bait the hook." Nick said as he showed Eli by sticking a chunk of some ground up beetle bait and carefully stuck his hook through it. Eli repeated the process, feeling excited to get to go fishing. They were standing next to a river that cut through the forest.

"Very good. And now we cast off." Nick said pressing the button on his rod's handle as he gave it a nice flick, sending out his line. Eli followed suit and copied Nick's gentle reeling it in a little.

"And now we wait." Nick said sitting down and leaning up next to a tree. Eli smiled as he sat down too next to Nick, just watching and waiting for a tug on his line.

"Thanks for teaching me how to fish Nick." Eli said quietly. The fox's ear twitched in his direction, and he leaned over to rest a paw on the boy's shoulder, reaching up a little to do so.

"No problemo bud. We can do this again...if you'd like to."

"Sure." Eli said as the two of them sat there. After a few minutes, Eli's line started to dip, and then he could feel a tugging sensation.

"Uh, uh, I think I got something!" Eli said, suddenly nervous.

"Alright, just start reeling it in." Nick said, coaching Eli as the boy slowly reeled in his line. As it got closer and closer, he could see something on the end thrashing around.

"I-I-I got a fish!" Eli said as Nick grabbed the line near the fish and pulled it right out of the water.

"Now that's a good sized rainbow trout Eli, great job bud!" Nick said as he had Eli hold up and smile with his catch so that Nick could snap a picture of him with it.

"Alright now, this is catch and release area, so let's put this little guy back." Nick said and Eli nodded. Nick had just finished baiting Eli's hook again when he noticed his own fishing line tugging.

"Hey there, looks like I'm up next." Nick said as he grabbed his rod and started to reel it in. Eli watched, excited, as Nick seemed to struggle with his catch, which seemed to almost pull him into the water.

"Woah...this has gotta be some kind of giant. Definitely a record breaker." Nick said as he finally started to pull his line in. Finally, with one great tug, Nick pulled his line all the way up...to reveal a fish smaller than Eli's thumb on the end of the hook, wriggling furiously. Eli snickered and then broke down laughing while Nick looked at the tiny fish with an unamused expression, before he started to chuckle. He posed, with his sunglasses on, next to his catch while Eli took a picture. The little fish was then released, and the two continued to fish. The sun slowly crossed the sky as the day drifted into late afternoon.

"Well bud, I think that we need to head on back. Don't want to worry your mom too much." Nick said. Eli nodded and helped to put away their bait and hooks. They walked along the river until they found the creek that marked the edge of the woods. Just as they were about to head out from under the trees, Eli felt a sharp sting on the back of his neck.

"OW!" Eli said, clapping his hand right where it hurt.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked, concerned.

"I think a bug bit me." Eli said as he pulled his hand back and found some bluish-purple goop in his palm, showing it to Nick.

"Ew. here ya go bud." Nick said, offering a napkin from his pocket. Eli thanked him and took it to wipe off his hand and the back of his neck, stuffing it into a little baggie Nick had brought for any trash to go in, putting it into the tackle box. They then continued on their way heading back towards the farm, when suddenly they came to the farmhouse, with every rabbit in the family standing in front underneath a large banner that read _Welcome to the Family!_

"Surprise!" All of the kits yelled as they surged forward.

 _Hidden in the underbrush..._

"The subject had just been shot with a Nighthowler serum pellet and is now interacting with the locals." Edwin said as he watched the rabbits leading Eli and Nick around the house and towards what looked like some sort of carnival. He spotted some of the more mature rabbits holding up their phones, filming the festivities.

"Soon, the human creature will feel the full effects of the Nighthowlers, and turn savage. And when footage of that gets leaked online, the public support for these things will surely decrease rapidly, allowing for mammals of science like myself to examine them properly." Edwin switched off his tape recorder and watched through a set of high power binoculars. There was a small rifle sitting next to him that he had fired the pellet from. Edwin gently patted it while saying "Money well spent," gently to himself.

 **And there you have it folks! Be sure to let me know what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey there dear readers! Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated** _ **The Door**_ **, and for that I apologize. I spread myself a little thin writing some Halloween stories on top of my already full list. And on top of that, I'm now writing a novel. However, here's the new chapter for your reading pleasure! Also, this is going to be an Eli-heavy chapter.**

The Door (Chapter 22)

by

Elite Shade

Edwin watched through binoculars as the human subject began walking through the mob of bunnies, waiting for the serum to take effect. He pulled out his phone, ready to film at a moment's notice.

 _At the party..._

Even though the sea of rabbits parted before him, Eli was still making sure not to step on anyone. The real worry though, came from the number of the younger bunnies for whom the novelty of riding on their much larger cousin had yet to wear off. Presently, two girl kits named Tammy and Kammy, aged 8 and 9, were shoving each other on Eli's left shoulder.

"No, I got here first!" Tammy said.

"Nu-uh! I got here first!" Kammy said as she shoved back.

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Liar!"

"You're the liar!"

Eli was visibly uncomfortable, having no idea of what he should do. Luckily, he was saved by one bunny with a ken eye.

"Girls!" Thomas' stern voice called out. The two kits froze and immediately began to look down in guilt at the sight of their older brother, his arms crossed and left foot tapping, much like his aunt Judy's does. "While there's plenty of room for the both of you to sit on Eli's shoulder, did either of your ask him first before climbing up and riding him?"

"No Thomas." Both girls said simultaneously.

"So I think that you both owe it to Eli to apologize for climbing him without asking, and for clearly making him worry about dropping either one of you with your fighting."

Both kits turned to face Eli, who was looking at them.

"We're sorry Eli." They said, once more simultaneously.

"Uhm...it's okay..." Eli said to the two chastised kits, who then quickly made their way down him, and ran off giggling to each other. Thomas rolled his eyes as he stepped up to Eli.

"Sorry about that Squirt, they just get over excited." Thomas explained.

"Thanks for stepping in when you did, uhm...Thomas." Eli said. The rabbit smiled and reached up to pat Eli's leg.

"That's what family's for Squirt...when it's not for pointless bickering." That elicited a giggle from Eli.

"Tell ya what Squirt, how's about you stick with me, and I'll help keep the younger kits...and some of the older ones too, from getting to rowdy with or on you?"

"Okay." Eli said, suddenly reaching back to scratch where that bug had bitten him. He felt a raised welt on the back of his neck that itched like crazy.

 _Back in Edwin's hiding spot..._

"Darn. When those two little rabbit kits were on his shoulder was a perfect moment for the subject to turn savage. However, he does seem to be scratching at the site where the serum struck and has since been absorbed into his skin." Edwin said quietly into his tape recorder as he stealthily, as much as an armadillo could, moved from bush to bush in the surrounding wooded outskirts, trying to get a better view of the human boy. He had just settled in a bush next to a stall that was selling pies, when he saw the human double over.

"This is it! The Nighthowler Serum is beginning to take effect on the subject. Soon, I shall have all the evidence necessary to convince the ignorant masses that the creatures called humans need to be rounded up and properly studied." Edwin said in a frantic whisper into his tape recorder, while holding his phone up to record the scene as it unfolded.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Hey Squirt, are you okay?" Thomas asked as he noticed Eli suddenly making an OOMPH sound and turned to see him doubled over. His question was quickly answered by the giggling appearance of a little girl rabbit kit, around the age of six, dressed in a blue sundress, who was hugging Eli around his midsection.

"Jessie, you gotta stop taking a running leap before you hug someone." Thomas said. Eli, after taking a deep breath in, smiled down at the kit, who just continued to hug him.

"Sh-She just took me by surprise is all." Eli defended as he reached down and ever so gently, patted Jessie on the back. "I think I remember you wanting to ride on my head from yesterday." Eli had figured that since the majority of his new cousins had wanted a ride, he was probably correct in this guess. As it turned out, he was.

"Yeah! Can I have a ride now, pleeeeeeaaaaaase?" She asked, making her eyes widen.

"I'm still not sure how safe that would be, you might fall off." Eli said as he gently detached her from his abdomen and held her at arms length.

"Awww...okay." She said a little dejectedly, before perking her ears right back up. She practically leapt from Eli's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Eli smiled and reciprocated by gently wrapping his arms around her. There was an audible "Awwww" from all the onlooking adults, and some of the older kits. There were a few pictures taken right before Eli gently set Jessie down. As he stood back up to follow Thomas some more, however, something collided with the back of his head.

"Ow!" He said, his eyes watering a little as he started to rub the spot. Thomas had turned in time to see the object hit his younger cousin, and looked at where it lay.

"A tape recorder?" The teen bunny asked.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" All eyes turned to see an armadillo, dressed in the cliched old timey safari outfit, complete with hat, extricate himself from a nearby bush. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Edwin screamed as he glared daggers right at Eli, making the human let out a small whimper and cringe back a bit. Thomas was quickly standing in front of Eli.

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing! Apologize to my little cousin right now buddy!" The irate bunny said, pointing back to the human who easily towered over him.

"You're cousin?! That THING," Edwin pointed a finger at Eli, making him wince, "is a creature that needs to be studied! That THING needs to be taken to a lab! That THING was shot with a Nighthowler pellet a good while ago, and was supposed to turn savage and cause a scene to get PEOPLE to stop feeling sorry for them and realize that they all need to be locked away for research purposes!" Edwin raved. The crowd looked on and stared.

"That ain't a thing pal," a voice with a southern accent said sternly from right behind Edwin, who turned around and looked up into the face of an angry looking fox, "that's my friend Judy's kit right there." He hooked a thumb in the direction of Judy who smiled at Gideon appreciatively as she made her way to Eli, having him bend over enough for her to get a look at where the tape recorder hit him. Someone not entirely in the know in the crowd whispered, "A kit that big must've REALLY hurt when he was born.", but otherwise no one said anything.

"So here's what's gonna happen. Firstly, you're gonna apologize to Judy, and her boy, and the rest of the Hopps family for hurting him, for poisonin' him, and for all those hurtful things you said about him." Gideon said leaning over Edwin who shrank back a little as Eli had done from him earlier.

"And secondly, you're gonna wait here all nice and peaceably while the Sheriff, who I called just a little bit ago, makes his way over here to have a talk with ya about what you just said about that there poisonin'. Or else Imma get really angry, and from the looks of this here crowd, I ain't gonna be the only one." Edwin looked around nervously. The then quickly pulled out the pellet gun from his pocket, waving it around.

"Everyone just back off! I got another Nighthowler pellet all ready to go, and I'll use it!" The crowd shrank back a bit, especially the predators in attendance to the makeshift festival.

"Now, I'm going to leave, and no one's going to follow me, and the, one day, you'll all realize just how big of a mistake it was to let an opportunity to show what those THINGS are capable of slip away! My name will go down in history! I will be the very first scientist to study the creatures called humans inside and out, even if i have to start capturing and dissecting them all myself! I-" Edwin's rant was quickly cut off by a red furred paw punch to the face, followed by quickly being disarmed and thrown to the ground on his belly, his arms being cuffed behind his back.

"Now let me make something clear...whoever you are, no one, and I do mean no one hurts, or ever talks about hurting my kit and just walks away. So yeah, as the kind fox over there said, we're going to be waiting for the Sheriff to arrive." Nick said as he finished cuffing the mad armadillo scientist, before snatching the gun and cocking open the compartment where the Nighthowler pellets were housed. He saw in the bright purplish sphere and carefully removed it, dropping it into a nearby open jar.

"Nick!" Judy's voice called out.

"All in a day's work Carrots." He said as he slipped his aviator shades on, just before Judy practically tackled him in a hug.

 _A little while later..._

Edwin dejectedly looked out from the back of the squad car as the Sheriff, a boar, carried two evidence bags, one with the tape recorder and the second with the pellet gun, and the jar with the Nighthowler serum pellet in it. His brother Charlie had been called and driven out here in record time.

"I am so sorry for what my brother did. Edwin's supposed to be on some very specific medications that I think he's gone off of, again. And I know that that does not excuse what happened here, I just felt that you folks deserved an explanation. Once again I am so sorry." Charlie, an armadillo with a family resemblance to Edwin apologized to Judy and Nick. Edwin watched just as the cruiser started to pull away, and continued to stare out of the back window.

A short time later, Judy and Nick made there way over to where the town doctor, Doc Rollins a middle aged field mouse, was looking at the spot where the Nighthowler pellet had hit Eli on the neck. He was standing on a table counter while Eli sat on a short stool.

"Well young fella, I'm familiar with someone exposed to Nighthowlers, and it it was gonna make you turn savage, it would have already done so by now. The swelling already seems to be goin' down some, and that itchiness you told me about is from what looks to be a very mild allergic reaction. You'll be fine, but try not to scratch at it."

"Yes sir, thanks doctor." Eli said, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Oh Eli, I'm so sorry that your special party was ruined by that...that armadillo." Bonnie said, stopping herself from swearing in front of her grandkit.

"It's okay grandma." Eli tried to reassure.

"Oh sweetie, no it isn't. What he did, what he tried to do, and all of those awful things he said." Her eyes welled up with tears as she leaned in and hugged Eli's leg. "You might not be a bunny, but you are most certainly a Hopps, and don't ever let anyone tell you different."

"...Thank you grandma." Eli said as he leaned down and hugged her back. Stu and Thomas were discussing something just as Judy and Nick arrived at Eli's side, which was right when Bonnie ended the hug.

"I would imagine that you three would like a little private time to talk, so I'll go see about organizing everyone to get the party back on track."

"Mom, you don't have to do that. After what happened-" Judy was cut off from a raised paw by Bonnie.

"Sweetie, after what happened, this party needs to happen now more than ever." She said simply before walking off, with Stu and Thomas in tow.

"How're you doing sweetie?" Judy asked.

"Uhm...I'm okay Ju- uh M-Mom."

"Are you sure sweetie?" Judy pressed.

"Yeah...I've been called worse back in foster care..." Eli assured, suddenly feeling guilty for saying that when he saw the look on Judy's face.

"Oh sweetie." She climbed up and kissed him on the cheek as she hugged him gently around the neck.

"That's all over now buddy." Nick said, resting a paw on Eli's knee. "You got a lot of people looking out for you now."

Eli smiled down, and looked at the fox. "Uhm Nick?"

"Yeah bud?"

"Uhm...Why did you call me your kit?"

"Uh...he...w-well..." Nick tugged on his shirt collar, but just then, that's when a series of bright multicolored bursts lit up the night sky. The fireworks display was the perfect distraction Nick needed. He then looked over at Judy, who smiled down at him knowingly, and he sidled up to Eli, wrapping an arm around him in a hug as the three sat there and watched the fireworks.

 **And there you have it folks! The latest chapter! I sure do hope that you enjoyed! More to come!**


	23. Chapter 23

**THIS IS** **NOT** **THE END!**

 **I just wanted to start off by letting you all know that.**

 **Next, I would like to thank each and every one of you who has sent me such wonderful messages and left such wonderful reviews! I cannot even begin to properly express just how much it has warmed my heart to know how you enjoy this story and my writing.**

 **Now, what I meant by that very first sentence in all caps there is that this is not the final chapter for my story here. This is the end of the first story arc though, which I am choosing to call the** _ **Breakthrough**_ **story arc. I shall indeed be continuing The Door.**

 **Humans are still appearing, and they all have suffered through lives of abuse on the world that they originally came from. They are integrating with the greater mammalian society the world over. There's still the story of Eli as he adjusts to his new life with his new Mom and his new...Nick! (No Spoilers!) There's the stories of Baily, of Russell, of little Sarah, of Lily, and the newly introduced Sergeant Cruz, and the mammals around them! This is far too fertile ground for just one story to be allowed to grow and blossom! I want this garden to bloom!**

 **So, please enjoy this the final chapter of the** _ **Breakthrough**_ **story arc, because I will be picking up with a new one!**

 **And once more, thank you all for being so wonderful!**

The Door (Breakthrough Epilogue)

by

Elite Shade

"Eli, did you finish your homework first?" Judy asked as she looked her kit up and down. They were in the kitchen of their home and flanking either side of Eli were his two friends from school, Big Mike the mouse and Isaac the science-fiction loving coyote boy.

"Yes mom, I did it on the bus ride here." Eli said, still feeling a little nervous about calling the much smaller mammal mom, but becoming more and more used to it. The bunny, for her part, couldn't help the warm feeling in her heart every time her human kit called her that.

"Good job sweetie. Then you three go on and have fun." Judy said. Eli's earlier question had been whether or not he could go to Isaac's house to play some of his games. Since the coyote had an uncle who worked for a game development company, he got to test and play all kinds of different games months before they were ready to be put on shelves.

"Thanks mom!" Eli smiled as he bent down and hugged the happy bunny. There was then a sound of a car horn honking twice.

"That's my brother." Isaac said, his tail wagging in excitement. "Bye Mrs. Hopps, thanks for having me over and for letting Eli come over!" The coyote boy called excitedly over his shoulder, out of hearing range before Judy could explain that she wasn't married.

"Thanks for having us over Ms. Hopps." Mike said, having already been corrected once.

"Anytime Mike." Judy giggled, watching Eli offer his hand to the mouse boy, who scampered up it and his arm to perch on the human boy's left shoulder. Eli gave her one more wave before he disappeared out the front door, shutting it behind him. Judy's ears drooped a little, but perked right back up when an orange-red furred arm looped around her back to rest on her shoulder. Judy looked up into the comforting smile of Nick.

"They sure do grow on you really quickly, don't they?" Nick asked slyly.

"You're one to talk, Nick. What was it you called Eli a few months ago?" Judy said, giving Nick a playful punch.

"I don't have the foggiest idea of what you mean Carrots." Nick had just finished the sentence when he had Judy's phone shoved into his face, the video of him taking down and cuffing Edwin already playing, eight months having already passed since then. Judy smiled smugly as she turned up the volume on the part where Nick referred to Eli as his kit, and hit pause. She continued to look smug as she pulled away and rested both paws on her hips.

"You were saying?" She asked. Nick let out a sigh, but was unable to hide his grin.

"Okay, so maybe he's grown on me a bit as well." Nick said, before being surprised by Judy again, this time by the bunny reaching up to plant a kiss on his lips. Nick was caught off guard.

"I g-guess I'm still not used to that." Nick said, a faint blush just barely visible to the rabbit.

"Oh really? And we've only been dating for how many months now?" Judy asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Seven." Nick answered sheepishly.

"So, while Eli's out at his friend's house, I say we work on that a little." Judy said, lacing the digits of her left paw through Nick's right as she led him to the couch, having already decided on watching a romantic comedy with him the moment Eli had asked to go over to Isaac's.

"I don't know, dating a single mother with a kit in tow can be kind of a pawful. So I think my hesitation is understandable." Nick said, resuming his sly demeanor.

"I think you can handle yourself just fine." Judy said, stopping to give Nick another peck on the cheek before hopping on up to her seat, patting the part of the cushion right next to her, to which Nick happily complied, his smile growing wider a little when he felt her small frame snuggle up closer to him.

 _Meanwhile..._

Emmett Otterton was smiling as he filmed with his phone, while standing next to his wife, as little Sarah was playing hide and seek not only with their other pups, but also with some mammals in her age group. Presently, she was trying not to giggle from where she was hiding behind a big blue slide while a little tiger boy, also trying not to giggle, was searching for her. In her arms was the little plush otter princess that she carried with her everywhere. She had been so excited to finally get the cast off, her arm having healed up perfectly. Emmett smiled as he recorded the video, catching Sarah's squeal of laughter and surprise at her new friend finding her so quickly.

 _Elsewhere..._

"Hey there Ethan, didja have a nice nap?" Russell asked the little grey fox kit who wandered into his room, rubbing his little paws against his eyes, before he held his arms out, once again indicating that he desired for Russell to pick him up and set him down on his bed. Russell smiled and complied, finding the little kit scrambling into his lap to hug him endearing as always. For some reason, Ethan seemed to especially enjoy doing so whenever Russell was doing homework.

"Didja come to help me with my algebra?" Russell asked as the kit sat there and looked up at him, sucking on his thumb.

"Or maybe today's the day you finally decide to say something?" The kit, while old enough to talk, had yet to say a word as far as Russell, or anyone else in the Spitz residence knew. Russell smiled down and ruffled the headfur of the kit and making him giggle, adjusting him a little from where he was perched so as for the both of them to be more comfortable. Russell went back to working on one of his equations, using the F.O.I.L. method, when he heard a small voice whisper, "Wussewl."

Russell stopped and looked down at the kit, who smiled right back up at him, still sucking his thumb.

"Wussewl." He said again, wagging his bushy little tail. Feeling excited, the teen human stood up, with the kit in his arms, and carried him out his room and downstairs, where he saw Mr. and Mrs. Spitz, the husky couple whose foster home he and several others called home, chatting up a large polar bear in their living room.

"Oh, hi there Russell." Barry said, looking on curiously as the human boy descended with a kit in his arms.

"Hi Barry." Russel said to the polar bear, and then turned to the Spitz'. Before anyone could ask what was going on, Ethan pulled his thumb out of his mouth and yipped out, "Wussewl!", his tail wagging happily behind him.

 _In the meantime..._

"So your cards are calling me a fool?" Chaz asked incredulously as he looked at Baily in the private room just for fortune telling at _Eyevory Tusks_ , his arms folded and looking unhappy. The wolf had come along as a show of support for the human, as well as to check out the claims from his rhino partner on the force, Arnie, that ever since his aunt Phyllis had hired the human, business had really started to pick up. Just about everyone wanted this strange new mammal to read them their fortune.

Baily smiled at the off duty officer patiently. "Not in an insulting way. The Fool card is a great card to have. Its presence indicates that you, or someone in your life, is about to start something new. Like a new adventure. Of course, we gotta take a look at how it interacts with the other cards first before we try to discern just what it is that they are telling us." Baily said. Chaz just huffed a little, before relenting and letting the human to continue.

As Baily slowly turned over another card in the spread, that revealed to be the Ten of Cups, he checked his watch. He didn't want to rush his friend, but he did have a date with Sophia once his shift ended.

 _Notta_ _DATE_ _date, just two friends catching a new movie and a dinner._ Baily thought to himself, the thought of spending time with the lioness making him feel some butterflies in his stomach.

"Alright, the Ten of Cups is a great card to have turn up Chaz."

 _In the Rainforest District..._

"Oh Renato, your home is just wonderful!" Lily Blackthorne gushed as she looked around the inside of the tree apartment. The black jaguar wrung his paws nervously, having spent the entire day yesterday, and a good portion of today, tidying up just to make sure that everything looked nice and clean for Lily's arrival.

"Thank you Lily." He said, feeling a little less nervous.

"And this entire district is just so lovely!" Renato let out a quiet sigh at Lily's words.

"I know. It reminds me of where I grew up as a cub." Renato said as he led the human woman over to his couch, offering to get her a drink.

"Oh, and where was that? And a drink would be lovely."

Renato smiled, beginning to feel comfortable once more around Lily, as he made his way to the kitchen, returning a short moment later with a glass in each paw.

"A small town named Sao Andre." The jaguar explained, picking up a remote to start the movie. Lily smiled brightly when she saw the box for the DVD on the coffee table. _Homicidal Mimes from Deep Space._

 _Back at the Hospital..._

"So have you thought about what you're going to be doing once your leg heals up?" Benjamin Clawhauser asked the human in the bed. Sergeant Cruz's left leg had been broken when he had appeared, badly. But the doctors had thankfully reset it and been very optimistic about his recovery.

"Yeah. Not sure what I'm going to do though." Walter said, a little despondently. "My whole life, all I ever wanted to be was a cop. That's all I ever trained and studied for."

"Then maybe you could join the police academy!" The chubby cheetah said excitedly. There had yet to be a day that passed without Clawhauser coming to visit the human officer of the LAPD. As of now, it was definitely more along the lines of former officer.

"...The thought may have crossed my mind... I would imagine that there would be some significant differences than the one I went to back on my world. So... what would it entail?"

 _I think I'll leave out the part about fighting a rhino out for now._ Benjamin thought to himself before he started to explain what he had gone through when he was training.

 _At that exact moment, in cliffside asylum..._

"The subject named Eli," Edwin said aloud, still frustrated at not having been allowed his tape recorder, "the very first human to appear, is still the prime subject." The armadillo looked around at the padded walls, after the building had been remodeled after its initial closing.

"This temporary setback is proving to be quite the difficult puzzle to solve. But I cannot let the ignorant masses deny a mammal of science from ascertaining every shred from the creature by any means necessary. I will extract from him all that I need. But first... I must find myself a way to my freedom."

 **And there you have it ladies and gentlemammals! The final part of this story arc! Once again, I would like to reassure you that I am continuing the story. The next one in line is going to be titled** _ **The Keyhole**_ **, which was thought up by my friend AeroQC! Be sure to check out their stories as well. Furthermore, I held back on posting this chapter until I had finished the first one of** _ **The Keyhole**_ **and was ready to upload them both simultaneously! I hope that you enjoy it as well! And, Happy Holidays everybody!**


End file.
